Les enfants du Loup
by Para-San
Summary: Alors que Remus et Severus s'occupent de leur couple, Voldemort prévoit faire une armée... Mais pourquoi a t'il besoin de Remus ? Que vient faire Mlle Black dans cette histoire ?
1. Chapter 1 Juste un peu de sang

Chapitre 1 Juste un peu de sang

Dans un petit appartement 4 ½ en plein cœur de Londres, c'est le silence. Sur la table de la cuisine traîne une tasse de café, dans le salon, la télévision est allumée sans son. L'une des chambres est vide, la poussière s'entasse sur les rares meubles et une tonne de livres reposent sur le lit. Dans l'autre chambre… Les murs sont bleu foncé, le plancher est en bois. Les meubles sont en bois teint noir. Un rideau rouge foncé entoure le lit. Les draps sont rouge et argent. Tout dans cette chambre respire la noirceur et la mort. Tout, ou presque… Car dans le lit dorment deux personnes. La première a de longs cheveux noirs qui lui retombent sur les épaules, un visage blanc cireux, est grande de taille et plutôt mince, sans parler de son nez… plutôt imposant. La deuxième, petite de taille mais tout aussi maigre, semble si fragile que l'on a l'impression pourrait la casser en deux comme un brin d'herbe. La peau légèrement dorée, des cheveux châtains avec des mèches plus pâles, couleur caramel. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient différents sur bien des égards, mais leur passé et certains traits de caractère leur était similaire.

Alors que l'horloge du salon sonnait 6h00 du matin, deux torches s'allumèrent dans la nuit. Deux torches d'une couleur ambré, qui, finalement, s'avéraient être des yeux… Car le châtain s'était éveillé. Il bailla, regarda la cadran, se frotta les yeux, regarda à nouveau l'heure, puis soupira. Il se tourna pour se lover contre l'homme à ses cotés, cachant son visage contre lui.

« Tu veux bien cesser de bouger… marmonna le noir en le tenant pour l'immobiliser.

-Désolé… Je me suis éveillé, et…

-Je veux pas savoir… Dors, Remus.

-Oui, mais…

-Remus. Il est 6h00 du matin. Il ne me reste qu'une heure et demi à dormir avant d'aller à mon stupide cours. Alors… Tu veux bien me laisser ces petits moments de sommeil ?

-Non.

-Égoïste.

-Parfaitement. »

Il resta silencieux, serrant Remus dans ses bras. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dormir, ni de vouloir le laisser dormir, l'embrassant partout doucement, laissant des traces humides sur sa peau.

« Sev…

-Remus. C'est pas le mom… Attends un instant… Combien de temps avant la pleine lune?

-Eum… C'est ce soir…

-Je me disais aussi… T'es rarement aussi entreprenant.

-Pffff… Ridicule.

-Ridicule ?

-T'es en train de dire que j'ai juste envie de toi avant la pleine lune.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

-Si…

-Non. J'ai dis que tu prenait rarement l'initiative… marmonna t'il en essayant d'échapper aux mains qui lui caressaient le torse. Et que j'essayais de dormir !

-Tu m'aime pas ?

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

-Moi je croyais que ça te ferais plaisir… Surtout que tu vas être tout seul, cette nuit… »

Le silence se fit. Silence où l'on entendait que deux respirations, que deux cœurs qui battaient.

« …Va te faire foutre, Remus Lupin !

-Je peux pas, tu "veux dormir".

-… Ce que tu viens de dire est totalement idiot.

-Idiot, mais vrai. Non ?

-…

-Je peux toujours aller voir ailleurs, mais… »

Il le foudroya du regard. Remus se contenta de rire.

« T'a pas l'air d'accord, Severus…

-Bien sur que si ! Va voir ailleurs, vas-y ! Va coucher après le premier venu, va t'amouracher du premier imbécile qui vas passer et oublies-moi !

-T'es jaloux…

-Jaloux ? Et pourquoi ça ? C'est pas comme si tu m'appartenais. T'a le droit de faire ce que tu veux.

-…

-…Ça a pas l'air de te plaire, ce que je dis.

-… Dis-le donc que pour toi, la notion de fidélité, c'est passé de mode…

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dis. J'ai dis que… Remus ! Arrêtes de me faire dire ce que je veux pas dire, ok ? Non, je veux pas que t'aille voir ailleurs ! Ça me tuerait d'apprendre que tu m'a trompé ! T'es content ? »

Remus sourit et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime…

-Mmm…. Salaud… Je sais où tu veux en venir… Tu m'énerve pour m'enlever l'envie de dormir…

-Eh eh… Ça a marcher, non ? »

Un soupir. Long, résigné.

« De toute façon… Est-ce que je peux jamais te refuser de quoi ? »

Remus se mit à réfléchir.

« Eum… Je sais pas…

-Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais te dire non…

-Ah ! Ça, ça veut dire que j'ai pas besoin de stresser le jour où je te ferai ma demande en mariage ?

-…QUOI ?T'ES TU FOU ?

-…On parlera une autre fois de ma santé mentale, ok ?

-Tu… Tu penses pas vraiment à… à…

-On en parlera une autre fois, coupa Remus avant de l'embrasser et de recommencer à le caresser.

-Remus… Arrêtes…

-Eh eh… Tu sais que tu serais plus convainquant si tes propres mains étaient immobiles ? »

Severus l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Remus le regarda pendant un moment, avec un air malheureux.

« T'es obligé d'aller à ton cours ?

-Remus…

-Vous faites quelque chose de très important ?

-Révision pour l'examen de la semaine prochaine.

-… T'es le meilleur de ta classe, t'a vraiment besoin d'aller réviser ?

-Bin…

-Depuis que l'Université à recommencer, on se voit presque plus…

-Pov tit chou…

-Exactement !

-Tu fais pitié.

-Je m'ennui de toi.

-Pauvre… quoi ?

-Je m'ennui de toi… »

Severus le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Remus le laissa faire avec un petit sourire.

« Tu veux toujours dormir ?

-Non…

-Tu vas aller à ton cours ? »

Il le regarda un moment en silence, avant de sourire.

« Non. »

Et il plaqua le loup-garou contre le matelas pour l'embrasser.

« Mmm… Qui a gagner ? » demanda t'il avec malice.

L'instant d'après, sa tête tomba sur l'oreiller et il fixa, interdit, le loup-garou au dessus de lui.

« Tu sais très bien que les loup-garous gagnent toujours… Ils n'aiment pas être dominé…

-Mmmm… C'est ce qu'on dit, oui… »

* * *

Il était 6h00 du soir lorsque, assis devant la télévision, ils entendirent sonner. Qui pouvait bien venir ? Severus se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

«M… Monsieur le directeur ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama Remus en arrivant du salon. Pr Dumbledore ?

-Mr Rogue, Mr Lupin… Je suis heureux de vous voir. Puis-je entrer ?»

Sans dire un mot, Severus s'écarta de la porte. Une fois dans la cuisine, Remus mit l'eau à chauffer pour faire du thé à Dumbledore, et du café pour eux. Dumbledore prit place sur l'une des deux chaises de leur mobiliser, et patienta. Severus, se demandant qu'est-ce que le directeur de Poudlard faisait chez eux, s'assit aussi, en silence. Lorsque Remus revint avec les boissons, il resta un moment interdit devant le manque de siège, puis, il haussa les épaules et prit place sur les genoux de son amant, qui rougit.

« Pardonnez mes manière un peu cavalière, Pr Dumbledore, plaisanta Remus, mais je fais avec ce que j'ai… »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, puis prit une gorgée de thé.

« Professeur… Sans vouloir être impoli… Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous amène ici ? » demanda Severus.

Dumbledore reposa sa tasse, puis finit par regarder ses deux anciens étudiants.

« Mr Rogue… Je ne veux pas que vous paniquiez, mais…

-C'est mon père, c'est ça ? demanda Severus avec une boule dans la gorge. Il ne vas pas bien ?

-En effet… Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas été le voir ?

-Deux mois, je crois… J'ai été très occupé avec l'Université, ces derniers temps… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Nous ne savons pas encore… Mais depuis des semaines, il est dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours. Si cela continue ainsi, le Pr Erik… Enfin… Je crois que vous devriez aller le voir, Severus. Cela ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. »

Severus hocha la tête, l'air angoissé. Remus lui serra la main doucement, ressentant la peur de son amant à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son père. Adoptif, peut-être, mais bien plus figure paternelle que son père de sang.

« Professeur Dumbledore… Puis-je… Puis-je aller passer quelque jours à Poudlard ?

-Bien sur, Severus… Bien sur… Remus, vous saurez vous occuper de vous seul epndant ce temps ? demanda le vieil homme avec malice. »

Remus rougit.

« Je devrais réussir, Monsieur le Directeur…

-Très bien. »

Severus se leva et alla préparer ses bagages. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il vit Remus qui raccompagnait Dumbledore à la porte.

« Vous pouvez aller tout de suite à Poudlard, Severus. J'ai quelques courses à faire, avant de rentrer.

-Très bien, Professeur.

-Au revoir à tous deux.

-Au revoir, Pr Dumbledore! » dit Remus.

Alors que le vieil homme partait, Severus fit ses adieux à son amant.

« Je reviens dans quelque jours, et je t'envois un hibou dès que possible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon. Je sais me débrouiller.

-M'oui… Remus ?

-Quoi ?

-…Je t'aime…

-Oui… Moi aussi… Allez, file. Ton père a besoin de toi. Dis-lui que j'espère le voir en forme bientôt.

-D'accord. A dans quelques jours ! »

Et Severus s'éloigna à son tour. Remus le regarda partir un moment, puis referma la porte. Il regarda l'heure, puis soupira. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant sa transformation. Il se dirigea vers la chambre vide, et sortit les livres pour les déposer dans le salon. Puis, une fois dans la chambre, il se déshabilla et lança un sort sur la porte afin qu'elle ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur. La fenêtre était en verre incassable. Pas de crainte de ce coté là. Assis sur le lit, Remus frissonna, tout en attendant la transformation.

* * *

Il sortait de la douche lorsqu'il entendit cogner à la porte de ses appartements. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit son fils devant lui, le regard inquiet.

« Severus ? Que se passe t'il ?

-Bonsoir… Je peux entrer ?

-Eum… Oui, bien sur… Laisses-moi juste deux minutes, je vais aller m'habiller… »

Erik entra dans sa chambre et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé. Il s'assit près de son fils sur le divan du salon.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à Poudlard ?

-Euh… Dumbledore est venu aujourd'hui…

-Ah bon ?

-Il m'a dit que… Que tu n'allais pas bien…

-Je…

-Inutile de mentir pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

-Severus, je n'ai pas besoin de te mentir. Je suis en parfaite santé.

-Mais Dumbledore a dit…

-Dumbledore a passer la journée au Ministère, je ne vois pas comment il a pu trouver le temps d'aller te voir, et surtout pour te rapporter des propos aussi mensongers !

-Mais…

-Cela ressemble fort à un mauvais plan…

-Mais dans quel but ?

-T'éloigner de chez toi ?

-Et pourquoi faire ?

-Voler quelque chose de précieux, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

-Mais j'ai rien de précieux, ou de valeurs !

-Remus est resté là-bas ? »

Severus figea, puis leva les yeux vers Erik.

« Tu ne crois pas que…

-Que quoi ?

-Qu'on m'a éloigné pour… Pour s'en prendre à Remus ?

-Je l'ignore… C'est une solution a envisager…C'est la pleine lune cette nuit, non ? »

Severus blêmit. Remus était peut-être en danger ! Et comme un idiot, il l'avait laissé tout seul !

« Sûrement pour ça que Dumbledore -ou plutôt un faux Dumbledore, assurément- m'a demandé à moi de venir te voir… »

Erik se leva.

« Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attends ? Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ! Allons-y.

-Oui ! »

* * *

« Tenez-le bien ! Mais bon sang ! Tenez-le ! Ce n'est qu'une stupide bête ! Bon ! C'est ça ! »

Le loup-garou poussa un cri lorsqu'une seringue se logea entre ses côtes. Il essaya de se dégager, mais peine perdu, des cordes le tenaient bien, et des pinces en argent lui enserraient le coup. Brûlures. Douleur. Il sombra dans l'inconscient.

« Ça va ! J'ai assez de sang. Le Maître devrait être satisfait. »

* * *

Lorsque Severus et Erik arrivèrent à l'appartement, il était sans dessus sans dessous, et la porte de la chambre était ouverte. Par terre, sur les murs, du sang. Et au beau milieu de la chambre, une forme à la fourrure ensanglantée. Par la fenêtre, un premier rayon de soleil perça, et lentement, l'humain reprit sa place sur le loup. Severus se précipita vers lui. Des traces de cordes, une brûlure au cou, une blessure aux côtes. Erik posa une main sur son épaule.

« Emmène-le à l'hôpital… Je vais appeler les Aurors, et leur expliquer ce qui s'est passé. »

Il hocha la tête, prit son petit ami dans ses bras, et transplana vers Ste-Mangouste, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

A suivre…

On se revoit au chapitre 2... Je sais, jusqu'à maintenant, on ne voit pas le rapport avec le titre... Vous verrez plus tard...

Au fait ! Pas de review, pas de suite ! Vous êtes avertis ! Grimace


	2. Chapter 2 Illusion d'amour

**Chapitre 2 Illusion d'amour**

Severus arriva catastrophé à Ste-Mangouste avec un Remus inconscient et nu(Nd/a : Eh ! Je suis pas perverse ! Remus vient de se transformer, il a perdu ses vêtements, c'est sur ! Je suis RÉALISTE, pas PERVERSE !) dans ses bras. Les infirmières sursautèrent en les voyant transplaner.

« Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda une infirmière.

-Il a été attaqué… Je… Je l'ai retrouvé dans cet état à mon retour…

-Calmez-vous monsieur… Déposez-le sur la civière, là, près du mur… Nous allons nous occuper de lui, ne vous en faites pas… Y a t'il un médecin qui soigne votre ami habituellement ? »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Non… Il… Il n'est jamais venu à l'hôpital… Mais… Je… Il ne peut pas être soigné par n'importe qui…

-Ne vous en faites pas, nos médicomages sont tous qualifiés et…

-Non… Vous ne comprenez pas… C'est… C'est un loup-garou… Il doit avoir des soins particulier… »

L'infirmière resta un moment en silence, a regarder l'homme ensanglanté, couvert de la cape de son ami.

« Un… loup-garou ?

-Oui… C'était la pleine lune… Il s'est enfermé, comme à son habitude… Mais quelqu'un l'a attaqué alors que j'étais partis… Faites quelque chose, sauvez-le… Svp… »

L'infirmière se dirigea vers le bureau et écrivit une missive.

« Je vais l'installer dans une chambre, pendant ce temps, aller poster cette lettre. Le Dr Winslo est un spécialiste des loup-garous. Si quelqu'un peut sauver votre ami, c'est lui. »

* * *

Il se leva lentement, et se mit à marcher devant ses fidèles. Sa robe noire traînait au sol paresseusement. Puis, ce fut l'explosion.

« BANDE D'IMBÉCILE ! JE NE VOUS AVAIS PAS DEMANDER DE LUI PRENDRE DU SANG ! FAUDRA T'IL QUE JE FASSE TOUT PAR MOI-MÊME ? A QUOI CELA ME SERT-IL D'AVOIR DES SERVITEURS, S'ILS SONT AUSSI IMBÉCILES QUE VOUS ? »

Les Mangemorts se mirent à trembler.

« Pardon Maître… Nous n'échouerons pas la prochaine fois…

-Je l'espère… Je l'espère pour vous… BANDES D'IDIOTS ! DOLORIS ! »

* * *

Le Dr Winslo arriva dès qu'il reçu le message de l'infirmière. Il examina rapidement Remus, puis lui administra une potion afin de soulager sa douleur. (Nd/a : Ehh ! Arrêtez de gueuler ! J'ai dis soulager sa douleur, pas soulager son mal à jamais !). Il guérit rapidement quelques petites blessures, et fit rapidement, avec sa baguette, un « scanner » de l'état de Remus. Le Dr Winslo entendit du bruit et se retourna pour voir un homme aux cheveux noir entrer avec un gobelet de café, les yeux rouges et des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues blanches.

« Monsieur, je vous prierais de sortir svp…

-Vous êtes le Dr Winslo ?

-En effet. Veuillez sortir, maintenant.

-Hors de question.

-Monsieur, ne me forcez pas à…

-Vous ne me forcerez à rien du tout. Je reste avec lui. Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de rester.

-Votre ami s'en sortira, mais il a besoin de sommeil.

-Vous croyez quoi ? Que je vais le déranger ? Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je veux qu'il guérisse… Je survivrais pas s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose… »

Le médecin regarda un moment l'homme effondré, puis ramassa ses effets.

« Je reviendrai dans quelques heures voir son état. Il ne devrait pas se réveiller, je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil…

-…Laquelle ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-Laquelle ?

-_Somelia Onestra_.

-Quoi ? Mais il ne la tolère pas !

-Ne parlez donc pas sans savoir ce que vous dites.

-Je le sais ce que je dis ! Remus est allergique à la sève du Ibercul Feuillu !

-… C'est une potion très complexe et très peu connue, comment en connaissez-vous les ingrédients ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Je connais Remus depuis que nous avons 15 ans… J'ai suivis de près chacun des traitements qu'il a reçu de la part de l'infirmière de Poudlard, et nous venons tout juste d'étudier cette potion en classe…

-En classe ? Vous me semblez pourtant âgé pour être encore à Poudlard…

-Je suis en avant-dernière année à l'Université de Potion. Concernant Remus, il va avoir des réactions d'ici quelques heures. Il lui faudra des compresses d'eau chaude. Au fait, Dr… J'ai demander un spécialiste des loup-garous pour que Remus ait plus de chance de s'en sortir, mais pour cela, vous devez non seulement prendre en compte qu'il est un loup-garou, mais un patient, avec des allergies, des réactions particulières. N'oubliez pas qu'il est humain. »

Le médecin le regarda un moment, puis s'éloigna. Cet homme était étrange, vraiment. Il quitta la chambre du loup-garou. Severus déposa son café sur la petite table de chevet, puis se pencha pour effleurer le front de Remus doucement de ses lèvres. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dis au docteur… C'était que l'un des symptômes qu'avait cette potion sur Remus, c'était de le rendre angoissé, de le faire paniquer, une peur incontrôlable le prenait. La peur d'être abandonné. Severus s'allongea sur le lit et prit son amoureux dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux et l'embrassant sur le front. La blessure sur ses côtes avait commencer a cicatriser, par contre il subsistait un hématome disgracieux sur la peau dorée. Sur ses poignets, ses bras, ses jambes et ses chevilles, des marques rouges de corde paraissait toujours. Et dans son cou… Une ligne brûlée.

« De l'argent… Les sadiques… »

Il serra le loup-garou contre son cœur. Pourquoi ce genre de chose devait toujours leur arriver, à eux ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas se contenter d'être heureux ? Son père l'avait sacrer à la rue, le père de Remus détestait son fils à cause de son état, Erik n'avait pu connaître l'amour… Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas facilement abordable, bon, d'accord, Remus était dangereux une fois par mois, oui, c'est vrai, Erik avait déjà tuer quelques 200 ans avant… Mais bon, est-ce que cela devait absolument les empêcher d'être heureux ? Est-ce que ces petits problèmes sans importances devaient les priver aujourd'hui ?

« Severus…

-Chut… Rendors toi, Remus… Rendors toi…

-J'ai si froid… chuchota le loup-garou.

-Ça va aller… Je suis là…

-Oui… »

Il serra Remus un peu plus fort contre lui, tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tête.

« Dors, mon amour, dors, je suis là… »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le Dr Winslo entra dans la chambre de son patient et manqua faire une crise cardiaque. Mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile faisait là ? Eum. Récapitulons. 1. Il s'inquiète vraiment beaucoup. 2. Il refuse de le laisser seul. 3. Il s'endort avec le loup-garou nu dans ses bras… Oh… Il fronça les sourcils, puis eut un sourire. Voilà qui était intéressant…

* * *

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre sombre un peu avant midi alors que Severus commençait à se réveiller, et serrait tendrement son Remus contre lui.

« Monsieur… Il y a un homme étrange qui veut vous parler… »

Severus fronca les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Un homme avec un demi-masque ?

-Eum… Oui… En effet…

-Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il est bizarre ? »

L'infirmière le regarda comme s'il était fou, puis sortit. Severus haussa les épaules, embrassa Remus puis se leva. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente pour trouver Erik assis avec un café, qui papotait joyeusement avec une vieille dame, qui semblait le regarder avec un peu de peur.

« C'est dommage que votre mari ait eu cette attaque… Que voulez-vous ! Le cœur est si fragile… Moi, je suis là pour mon beau-fils. Il a réussit a se faire attaquer cette nuit, ne me demandez pas comment il a fait son compte ! Pauvre gamin…

-Papa, as-tu fini de faire peur à cette pauvre femme avec ton exubérante conversation ?

-Severus ! Comment va Remus ?

-Je… Je crois qu'il va s'en sortir…

-Bien… Et bien, Mme MacGonagall, je vais vous laisser attendre des nouvelles de votre mari, et dès mon retour à Poudlard, j'informerai votre fille de son état. »

Erik se leva, salua poliment la vieille dame, puis s'éloigna avec son fils.

« …C'était vraiment la mère du Pr MacGonagall ?

-Bien sur. Tu me prends pour quoi, un menteur ? Bon, viens, allons déjeuner, tu m'expliquera devant un bon repas comment va notre pauvre Remus. »

* * *

Le Dr Winslo entra dans la chambre de son patient après avoir vu l'autre homme s'éloigner avec un être bizarre masqué. Il s'approcha et prit les signes vitaux du loup-garou. Tout était en ordre. Il récupérerait rapidement et d'ici quelques jours, cela ne devrait plus paraître. Puis, se rappelant la rencontre qu'il venait d'avoir, il se dit que c'était le moment de s'illustrer. Il était capable de satisfaire SES attentes. Il éveilla le loup-garou, et au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il l'hypnotisa.

* * *

Remus cligna des yeux. Il vit Severus devant lui, qui lui souriait doucement.

« Severus…

-Tout va bien, Remus. Tu es à l'hôpital, on est en train de te soigner.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est… passé…

-Des Mangemorts t'ont attaqués pendant ta transformation…

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais tout vas bien, ils ne reviendront pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être sur ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout… »

Severus se pencha pour embrasser le blessé, qui le prit par le cou.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

-Remus est résistant. Il va s'en sortir. J'en suis sur.

-Je l'espère pour toi, Severus… soupira Erik. Je te connais, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu ne t'en remettra pas…

-Ce serait normal, non ? Je suis enfin heureux, j'ai pas envie de perdre les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi… »

Erik posa une main sur celle de son fils, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Allons ! Ne parlons pas de malheur. Ce petit chenapan va encore nous surprendre, comme à son habitude. Je te dis que d'ici quelques jours, plus rien de cela ne paraîtra. Peut-être même avant.

-Tu peux bien le traiter de chenapan, tu es pareil comme lui !

-Il est vrai que, tout comme Remus, j'adore faire des tours… »

Erik soupira, puis regarda son fils tendrement.

« Tu sais, nous sommes pareil sur bien des points, tous les trois… Notamment, sur le fait de se considérer indigne de toutes les bonnes choses qui nous arrive, comme si nous étions…

-Des monstres…

-Oui… Ces mots, qui se sont bousculer pendant des années dans ma tête, me hérissent à chaque fois qu'ils sortent de votre bouche. Vous n'êtes pas des monstres…

-Toi non plus, papa, t'es pas un monstre. T'es un peu bizarre, c'est vrai, mais… T'es pas un monstre. »

* * *

Le Dr Winslo sourit en voyant Remus enlacer le vide. Vraiment, son hypnose s'améliorait de jour en jour. Faire croire au loup-garou qu'il était avec son amant, voilà une idée que les Mangemorts n'auraient jamais eu !

* * *

Remus serra Severus fort dans ses bras.

« Je… J'ai peur que tu t'en aille…

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non, je…

-Si, tu sais.

-…Somelia Onestra, c'est ça ?

-Exactement.

-Tu… Tu ne partira pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais bien que non… Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Remus… »

Severus l'embrassa tendrement tout en le caressant, et Remus poussa un petit gémissement.

« T'es fou… On est dans un hôpital… C'est un endroit public… N'importe qui peut entrer…

-Remus… T'a jamais eu le fantasme de faire ça dans un lieu public ?

-Bin, si mais… C'est juste ça, un fantasme. Les fantasmes, c'est pas fait pour être réalisé…

-Ah… Tu crois ça…

-Sev… Je suis blessé…

-Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude d'être brusque avec toi ?

-Bin… Non, mais…

-Remus… J'y peux rien si tu me rends complètement fou…

-Sev, on est un lendemain de pleine lune, je suis mort de fatigue…

-Je vais te réveiller, moi… »

* * *

« Il dormait, lorsque tu es parti ?

-Oui. L'imbécile de médecin lui a donné du Somelia Onestra…

-Et alors ?

-Il est allergique à l'un des ingrédient…

-Oh… Je vois…

-Et les Aurors ?

-Et bien… Ils sont venus, je leur ai dis ce qui s'est passé depuis le moment où le faux Dumbledore est venu chez vous, jusqu'au moment où tu a transplaner avec Remus. Ils viendront prendre vos dépositions d'ici quelques jours, le temps que Remus aille mieux.

-Très bien… Euh… Au fait… Tu a des cours aujourd'hui, non ?

-Mordioux ! C'est trop vrai… Oh et puis, au diable les cours ! Dumbledore comprendra, j'ose croire, que l'état de santé de mon beau-fils importe plus que deux trois cours…

-Pffff… Dire que hier soir, c'est Remus et moi qui nous inquiétions pour toi, et que là, c'est toi et moi qui nous inquiétons pour lui…

-C'est cela, avoir des sentiments, Severus. C'est aimer, et s'inquiéter. Et il faut toujours…

-Être fidèle a ses sentiments, je sais. C'est une leçon que j'ai bien apprise. »

Erik lui sourit et lui tapota le bras gentiment.

« Allez, dépêches-toi de manger, ça va être froid.

-Je ne suis plus un gamin, tu sais.

-Et alors ? Tu aime peut-être manger froid ?

-Pas spécialement…

-Bon. Alors mange. Après, nous irons voir ton Remus.

-D'accord ! »

* * *

Il se tenait prêt. Enfin, il visa le bouchon de l'éprouvette et sortit de la chambre avec ce qu'il voulait- non, ce que le Maître voulait-, se disant que, finalement, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant. D'ici quelques instants, l'hypnose cesserait, et il retomberait dans le sommeil. Il enleva sa blouse blanche, salua l'infirmière de garde, puis transplana. Arrivé devant une forêt, il marcha longtemps, avant d'arriver devant un manoir.

« Que veux-tu ?

-Je voudrais parler au Maître.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Cela concerne son plan, avec le loup-garou.

-Très bien. Entre. »

Lorsqu'il fut devant le Maître, il tomba à genoux et embrassa le bas de sa robe.

« Maître…

-Winslo. Que me vaut ta visite ?

-Maître… Vos hommes ont échoué dans leur mission du loup-garou…

-Cela, je le sais très bien !

-Mais ils l'ont blessé à un tel point qu'on l'a emmené à Ste-Mangouste, où je l'ai soigné… »

Le Maître eu l'air intéressé.

« Tu le soigne ? Parfait ! Alors je te confie une mission… Je voudrais que tu…

-Inutile, maître… Le voici. »

Le Maître prit l'éprouvette, et se mit à rire.

« Parfait ! Tout ceci est parfait ! Tu peux disposer, mais reste a portée… J'aurai besoin de toi bientôt, très bientôt… Tout ceci fait parti d'un grand plan… »

* * *

Remus était assis dans son lit, appuyé contre son petit ami, et parlait joyeusement avec Severus et Erik, assis sur la chaise, lorsqu'une infirmière entra.

« Mr Lupin, nous avons reçu un billet du Dr Winslo. Vous avez votre congé.

-Vraiment ? demanda Remus. Il ne s'agit pas d'une plaisanterie ?

-Non, tout ceci est bien vrai.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis, Severus ! sourit Erik. Le petit chenapan, il réussit encore a nous surprendre !

-Oui… sourit Severus en caressant la joue de Remus. Il nous surprendra toujours…


	3. Chapter 3 Un party haut en couleur

**Chapitre 3 Un party haut en couleur**

« Appelez Winslo !

-Bien, Maître… »

Après quelques instants, le spécialiste ès loup-garou entra dans la salle. Il s'agenouilla devant Lord Vol…poulet ! et embrassa le bas de sa robe.

« Vous m'avez appeler, Maître ?

-Oui ! Va préparer la salle. 40 places. Tout de suite. Nous commencerons dès que tout sera prêt.

-Maître… Il vaudrait mieux commencer par une place, vous ne croyez pas ? Si nous avons fait des erreurs, il sera plus facile de corriger sur un que sur 40… Si le test est satisfaisant, alors nous pourrons rendre le projet plus important… Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Le maître resta un moment à réfléchir. Puis, il soupira.

« Tu a raison… Va préparer la salle.

-Très bien Maître. »

Il se leva et quitta sa salle. Voldy-trucmuche ou Celui-qui-te-donne-envie-d'aller-au-toilette-dès-que-tu-entends-son-nom se tourna vers une forme noire cachée dans l'ombre.

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Cela sera intéressant…

-Acceptes tu ?

-Vous savez très bien que oui… »

Il se tourna vers deux Mangemorts.

« Emmenez-là. Aidez-là à se préparer. »

La jeune femme blonde quitta la salle accompagnée des deux Mangemorts.

* * *

Le professeur se retourna vers sa classe, l'air froid.

« Vous me ferez une dissertation de 150 cm sur toutes les potions qui contiennent de la Fleur des Neiges. Je le veux sur mon bureau lundi. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

-Oui ! firent les élèves avant de se lever pour parler entre eux.

-Eh les filles ! s'exclama un garçon, ça vous dirait un party demain soir ?

-Oh, génial ! On va se saouler et danser toute la nuit !

-Tout le monde est d'accord ?

-Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les élèves. »

Un seul n'avait pas répondu, comme à son habitude.

« Alors Snape, ça ne te tente pas de faire le party, pour une fois ?

-Non.

-Laisses-moi deviner, tu va passer ta fin de semaine entière sur ton devoir ?

-Je n'ai pas eu des Optimal en faisant le party tous les soirs.

-Oh, mais une fois dans ta vie, ça ne va pas te tuer !

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, ce genre de chose.

-Tu fais pas le party, tu ne sors pas avec des filles, tu ne fumes pas, tu ne bois pas, t'a toujours des Optimal… Le parfait élève modèle ! ricanna l'autre.

-Je hais la danse, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de sortir avec des mijaurées qui ne pensent que maquillage et mode, j'ai arrêter de fumer depuis deux ans, et je ne bois qu'a Noël. Pour ce qui est de mes notes, il faut bien que quelqu'un ait des Optimal pour que l'on ait une moyenne acceptable, avec vos notes catastrophiques ! C'est à se demander comment vous avez été accepter ici !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Snape… Quant nos parents sont pleins aux as… C'est pas comme toi, hein !

Severus ramassa ses cahiers et se leva, les regardant de haut.

« Moi au moins, je travaille pour avoir mes notes, contrairement à d'autres qui comptent sur papa et maman et qui ne savent rien faire sans eux ! Moi je sais me débrouiller dans la vie, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

-Te débrouiller, peut-être ! Mais avoir de plaisir ? Jamais !

-Je sais ce que c'est que s'amuser.

-T'en donne pas l'impression ! Tiens, prouves-le nous ! Organise le party chez toi, et prouves-nous que tu sais t'amuser ! »

Severus hésita. C'était stupide, ses camarades de classe faisait ça pour le provoquer… Est-ce qu'il allait les laisser gagner ? Mais après tout… Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait plus rien fait… Et Remus devait s'ennuyer…

« Bon. D'accord. Demain soir, chez moi.

-Vous avez entendu ça, les copains ! Demain soir, le party se fait chez M. Étude ! »

M. Étude. Son nouveau surnom. Toujours mieux que Snivellus, donné par les Maraudeurs…

* * *

« Remus ?

-Sev ! T'a finis ton cours ?

-Oui… Eum… Remus…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le loup-garou le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Eum… Mes compagnons de classe ont prévu un party…

-Et tu voudrais y aller ?

-C'est pas ça… c'est que… Ils m'ont mit au défi de faire ça ici…

-…Et comme un crétin, tu t'es laissé faire.

-Eum… Oui… »

Remus soupira.

« Quand ?

-Demain soir…

-Demain soir ?

-Oh, allez Remus ! Les Maraudeurs et toi avez déjà fait des party dans la tour des Gryffondor 2 heures à l'avance ! Là, on a 24 heures !

-…Et qui te dis que je vais t'aider ?

-Remus… Tu veux vraiment que je sois la risée de l'école ? Je ne sais pas organisé ça, moi !

-Bon… D'accord… Mais t'a pas des devoirs ?

-Si. 150 cm sur la Fleur des neiges. Je commence ça ce soir. Demain, le party. Dimanche, le devoir.

-Et moi ? Quand est-ce que tu va t'occuper de moi ?

-Eum… Cette nuit et dans la nuit de dimanche ?

-Mmmm… D'accord…

-Merci, Remus.

-Allez, va faire ton devoir, après, les câlins ! »

Severus embrassa doucement son petit ami, puis s'installa à la table de la cuisine pour commencer sa dissertation. Pendant ce temps, Remus commençait le souper, tout en fredonnant. Ouais, ça allait être dur, demain. Une soirée entière sans s'approcher trop de son petit ami, étant donné que personne ne savait à l'Université qu'il était homosexuel. Un party… Dire qu'il n'avait pas assisté à un seul, depuis le départ de Poudlard, autre les fêtes des Maraudeurs et le mariage de Lily et James, et malgré cela, ce n'était pas des party d'étudiants… Alors que le souper cuisait, Remus s'installa sur l'autre chaise et commença la liste de ce qu'ils auraient besoin pour la fête.

« Ils emmènent la boisson ?

-Quoi ?

-La boisson… Qui l'emmène ?

-Eum… Eux, sûrement… On ne peut pas savoir ce qu'ils aiment, quand même !

-Vrai. Musique ?

-Eum… Je crois qu'il faudrait en avoir…

-Compris, j'appelle Sirius. Il devrait avoir quelques cd qui devrait plaire à tes camarades de classe.

-Tu veux dire… Des cd avec des tête de mort et du gueulage tout le long ?

-Ouaip…

-Eurk… Mal de tête en perceptive pour demain soir…

* * *

« Bienvenue, bienvenue… Allez porter les boissons dans la salle d'eau, on a mit de la glace dans le bain… Entrez. Bonsoir… »

Il avait déjà mal à la tête. Très, mal à la tête. Joe, celui qui l'avait mit au défi, s'approcha.

« Pas mal, jusqu'à maintenant…

-Merci.

-Au fait, qui c'est le gars, là ? Il est pas de notre classe, qu'est-ce qu'il fous là ?

-C'est Remus, mon coloc. J'allais pas le foutre à la porte, pis il m'a aider à tout préparer.

-Un coloc ? Je croyais pas que t'étais assez sociable pour vivre avec quelqu'un !

-…Commodité… Ça va mieux à deux pour tout payer.

-Je vois… Pourquoi tu viens pas vivre sur le campus de l'université ? Ça te ferais moins de dépenses, non ?

-…Je préfère pas… Être toujours avec les même gens… Devoir partager ma chambre… Ça me rappellerais trop Poudlard, et j'ai détesté ça.

-Ah, ouais, c'est vrai… À Pou, vous avez des dortoirs… À Durm, on a chacun notre chambre… Et c'est vrai que sur le campus, dès qu'une fille mets le pied dans ta chambre, tout le monde est au courrant… En appartement…

-Tu penses qu'aux filles, hein ?

-Faut bien que je pense à quelque chose, non ! Eh, eh… Mec, surveille ton coloc, parce que s'il s'approche de mes nanas, ça va aller mal pour sa petite gueule !

-T'a aucune peur a avoir de Remus. Il est à son affaire.

-Si tu le dis… Bon, je me mêle aux copains ! »

Et Joe s'éloigna pour se joindre aux autres. Après un moment, Remus arriva près de Severus, contrit.

« Sev… Y'a comme un… un petit problème…

-Quoi ?

-Y'en a deux dans notre chambre…

-Quoi ?

-Y'en a deux dans notre chambre… En train de …

-Oh bordel…

-Oui…

-C'est la dernière fois que l'on fait ça ici.

-Bien d'accord.

-Ehhhh ! C'est qui, ceux-là ? s'exclama Joe.

-James ! Sirius ! Peter ! Vous avez pu venir ? demanda Remus en se dirigeant vers ses amis.

-Snape ! C'est qui eux ?

-Les amis de mon coloc… »

Les Maraudeurs firent un signe de tête; ils avaient compris l'allusion. De toute la soirée, pas un mot ne fut dit sur la relation de Severus et Remus.

« Eh ! C'est qu'ils savent mettre de la vie dans un party, ces mecs-là ! ricana Joe. Comment tu fais pour vivre avec Remus, alors qu'il est ton exact opposé ?

-On a plus de points en commun qu'il n'y parait a première vue.

-M'ouais… Tu dis ça… Moi, je vois pas ce que vous avez de semblable ! Regardes-les, ces quatre fous ! Debout sur la table de salon en train de chanter et de danser ! Malade, tu me refilera leur numéro de téléphone, je veux les avoir à mon prochain party !

-Ehhhh ! Vous êtes complètement saouls, ma parole ! s'exclama Severus en se dirigeant vers les Maraudeurs. Descendez de là, vous allez la casser !

-Rooohhh, laisses-nous tranquille, Snivellus ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Paddy, t'es pas gentil ! lui dit Remus. Dis pas de mal de Sev !

-Remus, qu'est qui t'a pris ! T'es complètement bourré ! s'écria Severus

-Ça fais du bien de temps en temps…

-T'es malade !

-Roohhhhh…T'es pas gentil avec moi ! Je vais le dire à Erik !

-Erik ? ricanna Joe. C'est qui ? Ton père ?

-Exact.

-Oh… fit Joe. Tu obéis vraiment ton père ?

-Sev adore son père, hoqueta Remus en riant. Il ne supporterait pas de décevoir Erik !

-Remus… Je te conseille de te la fermer… Et de descendre de cette table avant qu'elle ne… »

CRAC.

« …Trop tard… »

Les Maraudeurs tombèrent au sol, parmi les débris de la table cassée. Severus eut a peine le temps d'attraper Remus pour l'empêcher de se blesser. Tant pis pour les trois autres, qu'ils se rentrent plein d'échardes dans le derrière ! Par contre, Remus avec des échardes au derrière…

« Wow ! Snape ! Bonne réception ! ricana Joe. Sauf que la situation est à se poser des question. »

Severus déposa Remus alors que les trois autres Maraudeurs pleuraient en se tenant le derrière.

* * *

Severus nettoya la chambre lorsque tout le monde fut parti, puis il borda Remus et se dirigea vers son bureau pour écrire encore quelques centimètres à son devoir… quand il vit que le parchemin avait disparu. On lui avait volé sa dissertation !

---

...alors ? des commentaires ?


	4. Chapter 4 Promesse de vie

**Chapitre 4 promesse de vie**

« Voici vos résultats, concernant le travail sur la Fleur des Neiges. Je dois dire que dans l'ensemble, vous m'avez passablement surpris ! Et si une personne, habituellement cancre, a réussit a se décerner une note plus qu'admirable, une personne ayant habituellement d'excellente note aurait mieux fait de se plonger dans son travail au lieu de faire la fête ! »

Severus retint un grognement de frustration. Il avait du recommencer son travail, y avait passé toute la journée du dimanche alors que Remus nettoyait l'appartement, et même toute la nuit. Résultat; Remus le boudait. Lorsque Severus reçut sa note, il se retint de ne pas hurler. A. Il avait eu A ! Lui qui collectionnait les O autant que Remus mangeait de chocogrenouilles !

« Ce que j'ai dis précédemment, continua le professeur, c'est ce que j'ai penser sur le moment, après avoir corriger vos travaux, tout de suite avant de recevoir un message… plutôt enflammé, je dois le dire. On m'a rapporter que votre petite fête de samedi n'était en fait qu'une mascarade pour dérober le travail de l'un de vos collègues, ce qui est tout a fait inacceptable. Au début, ayant vu que deux travaux se ressemblaient énormément, j'avais pensé à du plagiat… Mais c'est bien pire ! Il s'agit d'un vol ! Ainsi donc, Mr Snape, votre misérable A, du a ce que je croyais être du plagiat, redevient le O qui vous est du, et vous me voyez bien navré d'avoir douter de votre honnêteté. Tant qu'à vous, Mr Oldan, veuillez quitter cette classe. »

Joe grimaça et sortit, enragé. Le cours se déroula dans un silence de mort, chacun effrayé par le départ de Joe. A la fin du cours, tout le monde se dépêcha de quitter la classe, sauf Severus. Le professeur s'approcha de lui.

« Mr Snape ?

-Professeur…

-Je suis vraiment désolé. A vrai dire, je ne croyais pas vraiment que vous aillez copiez, mais…

-C'est correct, professeur… L'important, c'est que ma moyenne n'en pâtisse pas.

-Aucune inquiétude a avoir, mon garçon ! Vous serez, assurément, le meilleur de votre promotion, et le premier des 10 Maître des Potions que l'école forme chaque année.

-Merci, monsieur.

-Cela est un plaisir. Vous êtes l'un des seuls élèves qui se donne réellement à fond dans ce qu'il fait. Au fait, vous saluerez votre père, et lui demanderez, gentiment, d'éviter d'enflammer ses lettres quand il les envoie. »

Severus se frappa le front avec sa main aux mots de son professeur.

« Papaaaa… Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu encore… »

Le professeur se mit à rire, puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

* * *

Quelques semaines avaient passés depuis le fameux party, et Severus avait du s'efforcer de faire plaisir à Remus, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir passer si peu de temps avec lui, mais à présent, leur couple était redevenue aussi fort qu'auparavant, sinon plus.

Il devait être deux heures du matin, en tout cas, très tôt. Tout le monde dormait dans les environs, sauf deux personnes, que la passion empêchait de dormir. Et, pour les besoins de l'histoire, nous allons ajouter que le cycle de la lune n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qui était en train de se passer. Dans la sombre chambre, les rideaux du lit étaient entrouvert, et deux corps nus étaient unis, deux regards ne se quittaient plus, deux souffles se mêlaient…. Ils étaient en train de se faire du fun, quoi ! Et au moment où ÇA va passer, vous savez, le moment où tu vois plus rien, t'entends plus rien… quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

Jurant contre le destin qui ne voulait pas les laisser finir(c'était la quatrième fois cette semaine), Sev s'habilla en vitesse pour aller répondre, le cognement étant de plus en plus insistant.

« Non mais ça va pas de réveiller le monde à cette heure ? » gueula t'il en ouvrant la porte.

Il se retrouva face à un garçon de son cours, qui lui sourit.

« Eh, salut !

-…C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire, eh salut ? Il est 2h08 du matin, Merlin !

-Non, moi, c'est Martin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je suis venu te demander tes notes de cours. »

Severus s'efforça de respirer afin de se calmer.

« TU VIENS ME DEMANDER MES NOTES DE COURS À 2H00 DU MAITN ? T'ES CON OUI SUICCIDAIRE ?

-Euh… Aucun des deux… Je passais par là, et j'ai vu de la lumière par la fenêtre… T'avais pas l'air de dormir… Si tu veux mon avis, t'avais même l'air pas mal réveiller… »

Severus figea sur place. Se pourrait-il… qu'il l'ait vu avec Remus ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je veux dire par là que je sais très bien que tu couche avec ton coloc… »

C'était fini. Ça allait faire le tour de l'Université. Il allait, une fois de plus, être ridiculisé. Il n'avait pas honte, non… Il était prêt a supporter les brimades. Sa relation avec Remus le valait bien. Mais comme personne ne lui avait poser la question, il n'en avais jamais parler, et il s'était vite aperçu qu'il était moins la risée qu'a Poudlard…

« …et que tu mérite mieux qu'une histoire de cul. »

…Wow. Recule la cassette. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il ne put poser de question que déjà Martin l'attrapait par le col du pyjama pour le rentrer dans le mur et l'embrasser. A ce moment, quelques neurones explosèrent dans sa tête, entraînant automatiquement un arrêt total du cerveau. Remus sortit de la chambre a son tour pour voir son petit ami en train de se faire embrasser par un autre gars… un gars qui était là au party, donc un gars de sa classe, un gars qui le voyait presque 10 heures par jour. Remus figea un moment, puis se dirigea vers la chambre, enragé. Il sortit sa male et lança pêle-mêle ses choses dedans.

Lorsque enfin son cerveau rétabli la connexion, Severus repoussa Martin.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

-Dis pas que ça t'a pas plu…

-FICHE TON CAMP D'ICI ! M'APPROCHE PLUS !

-Oh allez, t'es quand même pas homophobe, tu couche avec ton coloc !

-C'EST PAS MON COLOC, C'EST MON CHUM ! »

Et il claqua la porte avant de se diriger vers le l'évier pour se rincer la bouche. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit Remus sortir de la chambre avec les yeux rouges, les joues humides et sa male flottant derrière lui.

« …R…Remus ?

-Fous-moi la paix.

-Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-FICHE MOI LA PAIX !

-Tu…Tu pense quand même pas que…

-Que quoi ? Que tu me trompe avec ton copain d'école ?

-Remus, je me fous complètement de ce gars.

-Menteur.

-Je ne te mens pas.

-D'accord ! Jure le donc sur ce que tu a de plus précieux ?

-Je voudrais bien… Mais puisque tu n'a pas confiance en moi, tu n'acceptera pas que je jure sur ta tête… Après tout, je pourrais vouloir ta mort… »

Remus resta silencieux un moment.

« Alors a défaut de jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je vais jurer sur quelque chose que j'ai de très précieux… Alors, je jure sur la tête de mon père que je me fous de ce gars, et que je ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui est passé par la tête. »

Remus hésita, puis sauta sur le téléphone.

« Euh… Remus ? »

* * *

Il grogna lorsque le téléphone sonna. Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de passer ses fin de semaines dans son appartement. A Poudlard, il n'était pas réveillé aux petites heures par le téléphone.

« M'oui… Allo…

-Erik ?

-...Remus ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Tu va bien ?

-…Quoi ?

-T'es vivant ?

-………..Je crois… Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-…Bin un gars vient d'arriver pour embrasser Sev, et ce dernier a jurer sur ta tête qu'il voulait rien savoir du gars, alors… Je voulais savoir si tu étais vivant…

-…………Vous êtes complètement cinglé. Tous les deux.

-Bin quoi… Je voulais m'assurer…

-Puis-je savoir depuis quand mon fils a autant de succès ?

-…Sais pas… J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi…

-T'a penser a écrire ton nom dessus, pour être sur que personne ne parte avec ?

-Excellente idée ! …Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il va aimer.

-Tu va bien trouver un moyen de le convaincre. Non mais… Sauter sur mon fils comme ça… Attention Remus, si ça continue, il va partir et ne pas revenir. »

Remus fronça les sourcils et fit une moue. Severus s'approcha de lui doucement.

« Remus… Laisses mon père dormir… Viens, allez… Je vais pas te laisser, promis…

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-D'accord… »

Severus prit le téléphone.

« P'pa, désolé de t'avoir réveiller, tu peux aller dormir. Bonne nuit ! »

Et il déposa le téléphone tout en serrant Remus contre lui. Remus, qui avait la main sur le téléphone, et pesa sur un certain bouton… Quelques instants plus tard, des vêtements jonchaient le sol du salon.

Erik raccrocha en soupirant. Ils allaient le rendre fou !… Enfin, plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il retourna dans son lit, puis se tourna d'un coté, de l'autre… Après une heure, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Il prit le téléphone avec l'intention d'appeler pour commander des bons beignes, avec la promesse d'un bon pourboire à celui qui viendrait lui livrer… Quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal raccroché son téléphone. Et que du réceptacle, un bruit… suspect résonnait. Puis, il comprit.

« Mordioux ! Enlevez votre appareil de sur « mains libres », je ne veux pas vous entendre ! »

Et il raccrocha, découragé de l'insouciance de ses enfants.


	5. Chapter 5 Les limites du corps

**Chapitre 5 Les limites du corps**

Severus s'éveilla près de son amant, et le regarda dormir un instant. Qu'aurait-il fait sans Remus, sans son sourire et ses caresses ? Aurait-il été le même, sans la présence de Remus ? Non… Et il le savait. Il aurait été réellement à la botte de Vous-savez-qui-y'en-a-marre-de-toujours-parler-de-lui-changer-de-gros-méchant-syouplait, et non pas un espion pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. Il aurait été un type aveuglé de pouvoir, avide de prouver aux autres ses talents, mais en utilisant des moyens draconiens pour y arriver… Oui, Remus(et Erik, bien sur, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer l'amour paternel), l'avait empêcher de tomber dans la déchéance.

Il se pencha doucement, et frôla les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de Remus, un doux sourire flottait sur les lèvres de l'endormi. Souriant à son tour, il se leva, passa une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à préparer un petit festin, pour les remettre tous deux sur pied après leur nuit… plutôt agitée. Il eut un petit rire en se rappelant qu'Erik avait, malheureusement, été le témoin auditif d'un petit moment. Fichue téléphone, avec tous ces boutons !

Il ouvrit la porte de réfrigérateur… pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait plus d'œuf, et plus de lait, donc pas de café. Remus allait en mourir. Et lui qui aurait mit sa main au feu qu'il restait du bacon, il ne découvrit que quelques tranches, qui ne devaient plus être très fraîche… Il du donc se résoudre à aller faire des courses. Il s'habilla rapidement, sans réveiller son petit ami, et sortit de l'appartement pour aller à l'épicerie, située à quelques rues de là.

* * *

Remus s'éveilla, mais décida de rester coucher et de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Doucement, il se tourna sur le coté, et tendit le bras, dans l'espoir d'atteindre son amoureux, mais son bras ne rencontra que du vide. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il fit une petite moue, puis se reprit.

« Sev ! »

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il se leva, enfila rapidement un pantalon et entra dans le salon. Personne. L'appartement était vide. A ce moment, il entendit cogner. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il entendit une voix rauque.

« Stupéfix. »

Remus s'écroula au sol, les yeux ouvert de frayeur.

* * *

Severus retournait chez lui en sifflotant, bien décidé à préparer un petit déjeuné royal pour son Remus adoré. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte de l'appartement ouverte. Ne l'avait-il pas fermée… et barrée ? Il entra dans l'appartement pour le trouver vide. Nul trace de Remus dans le salon, ou dans la cuisine. La salle de bain ne contenait pas de loup-garou chantonnant sous la douche, et la deuxième chambre était vide comme à l'habitude. Et dans leur chambre, leur refuge, le matelas avait encore l'emprunte du corps souple du jeune homme. Les draps portaient encore son odeur. Il était là, quelques minutes auparavant. Mais où pouvait-il être ?

Severus attrapa le téléphone rapidement, abandonnant les denrées au sol.

« Papa ?

-Severus ! le gronda Erik. Non seulement vous me réveillez en pleine nuit, mais tu ose me réveiller le matin, alors que je viens de trouver le sommeil ?

-As-tu vu Remus ?

-Diantre ! Que ce passe t'il encore ? Vous vous êtes disputés !

-Non ! Je suis allé à l'épicerie pour préparer le déjeuné, et à mon retour, l'appartement était vide !

-As-tu appelé ses amis ?

-Non… Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je viens de remarquer son absence.

-Bon, et bien appelles-les ! Sais t'on jamais, il a peut-être reçu un appel urgent… Tu sais comment ils sont ces 4 là, toujours près à s'aider les uns les autres, toujours aussi unis qu'à Poudlard, toujours d'accord…

-Sauf…

-Sauf à ton sujet.

-Oui.Bon… Je les appelle.

-Bien. Tu me donneras des nouvelles lorsque tu en aura.

-Oui… Désolé de t'avoir éveillé…

-Ça va, ça va… »

Severus raccrocha, poussa un soupir, puis souleva le combiné à nouveau pour appeler les Maraudeurs.

« Sirius Black à l'appareil, vous me dérangez pendant mon facial.

-Toujours aussi puéril, Black.

-Toujours aussi dérangeant, Snape. Que me veux-tu ?

-Je ne veux rien de toi. Je cherche Remus.

-Il n'est pas ici.

-Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait être ?

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non.

-Et bien désolé, je sais pas du tout où il est.

-Bon…

-T'a appeler les autres ?

-Pas encore. Connaissant Remus, j'avais plus de chance de le trouver chez toi que chez les deux autres, mais sais t'on jamais…

-Ouais. Bon, bin tu dira à Moony quand tu le trouvera que ces petits jeux de cache-cache ne sont pas drôle, et surtout, plus de son âge.

-Tout à fait d'accord.

-Pour la première fois de leur vie, Sirius Black et Severus Snape sont du même avis ! Je crois que je vais faire un x dans mon calendrier pour me rappeler de ce jour

-Tu m'emmerde.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Bon, ce n'est pas que la perspective de m'engueuler avec toi ne soit pas amusante, ni que je me moque de l'endroit où mon Moony-adoré-que-j'aime-et-que-j'adore se soit caché, mais je dois aller rincer mon visage.

-C'est ça Black, va soigner tes rides.

-Salut, et bonne chance à la recherche de ton petit loup ! »

Potter. Il devait être chez Potter.

« Lily Evans à l'appareil.

-Lily…

-Ah. Salut, Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Remus. Il est chez vous ?

-Non. Il devrait ?

-Je le cherche. Et sachant les liens entre Potter et lui…

-Désolée, mais il n'est pas là.

-Bon…

-T'a appeler les autres ?

-Il me reste le petit idiot.

-Peter est gentil, arrête.

-Vous savez que je me méfie de lui. Quelqu'un près de vous donne des informations à Tu-Sais-Qui, et je penche fortement pour cette petite tête d'imbécile qu'est Pettigrew.

-Moi, si je ne faisais pas confiance en Remus, je dirais que c'est toi qui nous vends.

-Désolé de te décevoir Lily, mais je ne suis pas un chien sale, comme tu aimerais le croire. On ne pourrait pas arrêter cette dispute stupide d'adolescent ?

-Bonne chance avec Remus. »

Et elle raccrocha. Severus soupira. Lily lui pardonnerait-elle un jour de s'être confié à elle, de l'avoir considéré comme sa seule amie, et d'avoir partager avec elle ses problèmes ?

« Peter Pettigrew à l'appareil.

-Pettigrew ?

-Snape ! Pourquoi tu m'appelle ?

-Aurais-tu vu Remus ?

-Non…

-Tu ne sais pas où il est ?

-Non… Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Argggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg! »

Enragé, Severus raccrocha, fit les 100 pas, puis réprima ses larmes. Selon la procédure, Remus avait deux jours pour rentrer. Puis, il contacterait les Aurors.

* * *

Remus tomba face contre terre, et son nez se brisa à cause du choc. Une voix froide, légèrement nasillarde, se fit entendre.

« Ranimez-le. »

Un Mangemort lança le sort, et Remus sentit tous les muscles de son corps perdre leur rigidité. Une main sur son nez d'où coulait du sang qui aurait excité le loup en lui, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il se releva lentement. Devant lui, Lord Vol-de-la-mort-qui-pue se tenait, et le regardait, l'air victorieux.

« Ainsi donc, te voilà enfin avec nous, mon cher…

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Remus, la bouche pâteuse.

-Nous voulons seulement te faire passer quelques petits tests tout simple, voir si tu es bien celui dont j'ai réellement de besoin.

-Plutôt mourir que de vous aider. »

Lord je-suis-pas-beau-crasseux-et-j'aurais-besoin-d'un-bain se mit à ricaner.

« Tu n'aura pas besoin de nous aider, nous avons déjà ce que nous voulons de toi. Quant à mourir… Cela n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Ton très cher amant est parmi mes rangs. Comme tous les gens qui me sont chers, il a une protection qu'il peut activée, et qui cache sa Marque. Le jour où je lui aurais demander de te tuer, tu aurais trouver la mort, donnée par celui avec qui tu partage ta vie. »

Remus se retint de ne pas balancer la vérité à l'homme devant lui. Il se concentra à ce qui était convenu, ce qu'il avait espérer ne jamais devoir faire, ce qui pourrait lui coûter la vie, mais sauver son amour; il éclata en sanglots à genoux.

« Vous mentez ! s'écria t'il. Jamais il ne vous aurait rejoint ! Il… Il m'aime…

-Que tu crois, répondit Lord truc-muche-truc-moche en jouant avec sa baguette négligemment. Tout cela fait parti de mon plan. Depuis que d'autres Mangemorts m'ont apprit ton état, et que ton très cher me l'a certifié… Tu aurais pu m'être d'une aide précieuse, mais les lions et les serpents n'ont jamais fait bon ménage… Tu es trop stupide, trop… naïf… Bien sur qu'il est de mon coté ! Que croyais-tu ? Qu'il allait se contenter de la vie d'étudiant, d'un vie à être victime de préjugé, d'une vie a vivre avec un monstre ? Il mérite bien mieux que cela. Il mérite de faire parti de l'élite, et sait ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Comme tous mes hommes, il a sut te tromper, endormir ta méfiance, te faire croire à des sentiments en lui à ton égard… Balivernes. »

Remus savait que le Mage Noir essayait de le déstabilisé, de le faire douter… Et d'une manière, il y réussissait. Mais Remus se ressaisit, tout en affichant son masque de détresse. C'était impossible. Severus l'aimait réellement, rien ne l'en ferait pas douter. Ces 5 années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble n'était pas des chimères. Non. Le regard amoureux de Severus lors de leur nuit ne pouvait pas être faux. Mais il devait faire comme si tout cela était vrai.

« Vous mentez… Vous mentez… Il ne peut pas… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. On lisait le doute dans ses yeux. Lui qui n'avait jamais été un bien bon acteur, il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans cette comédie, afin de, s'il ne pouvait sauver sa vie, sauver son âme et la vie de son amant.

«Emmenez-le au donjon. Mais avant… DOLORIS ! »

Le loup-garou tomba au sol, le souffle court. La douleur qui le poignardait était insupportable. Il avait mal ! Oh, comment décrire cette douleur, cette souffrance ? De tels mots n'existaient pas.

« Sache que lorsque je dis quelque chose, je sais de quoi je parle. Emmenez-le. »

Remus fut jeté au cachot, sans soins ni rien. Mais le plus important avait été accompli; il avait réussi a rassurer Voldemort sur la soi-disante fidélité de Severus. Un Mangemort s'approcha de la porte de sa cellule, et sourit.

« J'ai hâte qu'on en arrive au torture… On verra si tu es le puissant loup-garou que notre maître recherche… Je ne vais que te donner un avant-goût de l'enfer… »

Il approcha du loup-garou étendu au sol une barre de métal avec, au bout, un symbole travaillé, tel ceux que l'on utilisait pour marquer les animaux, à la différence que celui-là n'était pas chauffé. Lorsque la barre s'approcha encore plus près de lui, Remus ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Lorsque la barre d'argent fut plaquée contre sa chair, il hurla tout ce qu'il avait de voix, l'argent lui chauffant la peau encore pire qu'un feu ardent. Le Mangemort s'éloigna en riant.

« Bienvenue en enfer ! »

Le silence emplit les cachots. On n'entendait plus que les hoquets de Remus, les mains sur le symbole qu'on lui avait marqué dans la chair de sa hanche; la Marque des Ténèbres, démontrant à jamais qu'il avait été leur victime, l'empêchant d'oublier. Remus tenta de se calmer. Severus serait sauvé. Voldemort ne pouvait le punir, s'en prendre à lui. Sa couverture d'espion, et sa vie, étaient sauves. Et c'était là le plus important. Lui devait se montrer assez fort pour résister à la torture, et ne jamais, jamais, trahir son amant. Même si pour cela, il devait subir au-delà des limites de son corps, au delà des limites de sa vie.

---

Eum... Je sais pas si c'est clair, pour la mascarade de Remus ? En fait, il doit faire semblant de croire Voldy, pour ne pas que la couverture de sev tombe... C'est simple, mais quand je relis ce bout, j'ai l'impression que ça ne l'est plus...


	6. Chapter 6 L'attente

**Chapitre 6 L'attente**

Severus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et s'appuya le visage sur ses bras, le front sur le bureau de bois. Déjà 3 jours que Remus avait disparu. Les Aurors avaient commencer a le chercher le matin même. La nouvelle de la disparition de Remus avait rapidement fait le tour de l'Université, et tout ceux qui avaient été au party déploraient le fait qu'un aussi gentil et mignon garçon ait été, assurément, la cible de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Sous-Peine-D'un-Dégout-Sans-Nom. Mais, parallèlement, la nouvelle de Martin avait fait le tour de l'Université tout aussi vite; Snape était gai, et couchait avec son coloc. Vraiment, on aurait tout vu !

« Alors Snape… Toujours pas de nouvelle de ton petit copain ? lança un garçon en ricanant. Tu devais vraiment être mauvais pour qu'il foute son camp ! De toute façon, c'est normal ! Qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme lui ficherait bien avec un imbécile comme toi, hein ?

-Retournez tous à vos places ! lança le professeur. »

Cela prit un moment avant que Severus ne relève la tête pour écouter le cours. Le temps qu'il fallait aux larmes de cesser de couler sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait, cependant, se concentrer sur le contenu du cours, trop préoccupé par Remus.

Il avait été voir Lucius, lui avait demander si le Maître avait prévu quelque chose concernant Remus, pourquoi il n'avait pas été mit au courrant. Lucius avait eu un sourire mauvais et avait répondu « C'est une surprise. ».

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où était enfermé Remus, et il avait beau être un excellent legilimen, il n'arrivait pas à découvrir où les Mangemorts l'avait enfermé. Erik lui avait conseillé d'attendre, d'aller en cours, et de faire comme si le sort du loup-garou ne l'intéressait pas. Si on le voyait chercher, cela ne pendant pas longtemps avant que le Lord ne comprenne, et que la couverture de Severus ne soit grillée. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que Severus assistait à ses cours, l'air morose, n'écoutant pas ce que le professeur disait.

A la fin du cours, alors que les élèves sortaient en riant, Severus se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

« Mr Snape ?

-Oui ? »

Il se tourna pour voir son professeur qui le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Ne perdez pas espoir. Et de grâce, essayez d'écouter un peu, ou de promettre de reprendre ce que vous allez avoir perdu. Les autres professeurs et moi pouvons comprendre que vous êtes inquiets, que vous préfèreriez chercher plutôt que d'être en cours… Nous sommes même prêts, une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, à vous donner du travail de rattrapage, afin de ne pas faire baisser votre moyenne… Mais vous devez faire un effort, et surtout, ne pas perdre confiance, et n'écoutez pas les autres élèves.

-Oui, monsieur… »

Severus sortit de la classe et s'éloigna, alors qu'une fenêtre s'ouvrait et qu'un hibou se posait devant le professeur.

« _Cher monsieur,_

_avec ce qui se passe présentement dans la vie de mon fils, je vous demande d'être clément avec lui. Je connais la réputation de votre université, où les professeurs se moquent des problèmes émotionnels des élèves et ne laissent pas de chance. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Severus a toujours été le meilleur de sa classe, d'après ce que je sais. Son enfance, avec son père biologique, fut loin d'être rose, et ses raisons de vivre sont Remus et moi-même, qui l'aime comme mon propre fils. Il n'a commencer a exister réellement que grâce à nous deux. A présent que Remus a disparut, c'est la moitié de son univers qui s'écroule. Comment réagiriez-vous si votre femme disparaissait ? Auriez-vous envie de donner vos cours, ou de participer aux recherches ? Veuillez vous assurer, monsieur, que la situation reviendra à la normale dès le retour de Remus( si Merlin peut entendre nos prières et le ramener sain et sauf.)._

_Étant moi-même professeur, je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour vous de gérer les problèmes des élèves… mais de grâce, ne faites pas la bêtise de pénaliser mon fils alors qu'il souffre déjà. Le devoir d'un enseignant n'est-il pas, non seulement d'apprendre à ses élèves ce qu'il sait, mais aussi de les soutenir ? Il me semble que, depuis les années, cette notion ait été perdue, et c'est fort dommage. Les professeurs, ayant un bon vécu, sont apte à comprendre et à aider les jeunes, qui débutent dans cette vie un peu à l'aveuglette._

_Veuillez agréé, monsieur, à mes sentiments les plus sincères,_

_Mr Erik_ »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du professeur.

« Je vous ai devancer, cette fois, mon cher… Oui, il faudra que je rencontre ce curieux personnage, un jour ! »

* * *

Remus poussa un gémissement. Il n'avait même plus la force de se recroquevillé ou de pleurer. Étendu sur le sol de sa cellule, il tentait d'oublier sa douleur. Il essayait de ne pas crier devant ses bourreaux, même sous les coups. Ils n'auraient pas le plaisir de voir sa souffrance. Jamais. Cela lui appartenait. Jamais il ne flancherait devant eux. Plutôt mourir.

Devant son champ de vision apparut deux bottes noires, parfaitement cirée. La personne s'accroupie, et le regarda pendant un moment. Remus n'avait même plus la force de lever la tête.

« …Mmm… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est jouissif de te voir dans cet état, Lupin. Cela me console pour les mauvais coups que vous avez fait aux Serpentards, pendant mes études… Tu sera peut-être heureux de savoir que Severus te cherchait. En sachant que je n'avais aucunnnne idée de l'endroit où tu étais, il s'est intéressé à un autre sujet… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'oublie ton existence. Quelqu'un saura bien te remplacer auprès de lui… »

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans les yeux de Remus. Il avait devant lui la DERNIÈRE personne qu'il souhaiterait voir. Quelqu'un qu'il détestait plus que Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy. L'ancien amour secret de Severus. Son principal rival, ce que Remus n'avait pu oublier, toutes ces années. Toutes les fois où il avait croisé le blond, il avait du serrer les poings et s'éloigner.

« Peut-être t'aimait-il, Lupin. Peut-être qu'il s'était habitué à ta présence. Maintenant… Il lui faudra bien t'oublier. Nous devrions peut-être accéléré le processus, le forcer à t'oublier, pourquoi pas dans les bras d'un autre ? Tu le connais bien, ne sais-tu pas s'il aurait déjà aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu comprends, Severus est mon ami, et je veux lui éviter d'avoir a souffrir de ton départ, si réellement cela lui fait quelque chose… Alors ? A part, peut-être, ta petite personne, qui Severus a t'il déjà aimer ? »

Remus releva la tête d'un coup sec, et regarda le Mangemort dans les yeux avec une lueur de violence. Son regard ambré était à présent rouge. Avant que Lucius ne put rien faire, il avait sur lui un loup-garou enragé, le frappant sans retenue, le ruant de coups, alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il ne pouvait lever le petit doigt.

« A L'AIDE ! VENEZ M'AIDER ! »

Un coup de feu retentit, et Remus tomba sur le flanc, haletant. Lucius Malfoy se releva, replaçant ses cheveux, une main sur son œil blessé. Il regarda le loup-garou se tordant de douleur, la balle d'argent le brûlant, s'étant logée dans sa côte. Il prit son élan, et le coup de pied dans le ventre du loup-garou le fit hurler. Il se tourna pour sortir de la cellule.

« Retirez-lui cette balle. Elle ne doit pas le tuer. Le maître le veut vivant. Il possède une grande force, c'est indéniable. Même par terre, il est capable de se relever, lorsque l'on joue sur les sentiments… Intéressant. Méfiez-vous de lui. Attachez-le, s'il le faut. »

* * *

Severus ne dormait, ni ne mangeait plus, depuis deux semaines. Depuis que son Remus avait disparu. Les jours se ressemblaient. Cours. Études. Inquiétudes. Fausses joies. Et, bien sur, les réunions du Maître. Il demandait où en était les recherches des Aurors. Severus ne savait comment lui dire. Et le faux regard peiné de Voldemort, emplit d'une jubilation morbide, lui indiquait que son maître n'était pas si ignorant que cela de l'endroit où Remus était.

Remus. Son Remus. Il avait sûrement du faire le plan de secours. Se prétendre désespéré d'apprendre la trahison de son amant. Severus aurait tout donné pour que Remus n'ait pas à jouer cette mascarade, mais c'était Dumbledore qui avait établie cette stratégie, afin de sauver la couverture de Severus. Mais que valait sa couverture, face à la vie de son amour ? Mais pouvait-il désobéir à Dumbledore ? Ce dernier le fit venir sans son bureau, à Poudlard, au courrant des évènements grâce à Erik, qui secondait son fils chaque jour par écrit ou par téléphone, et venait le voir le plus souvent qu'il lui était possible.

Assis devant le bureau du directeur, des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer, serrant la main d'Erik, assis à coté de lui, à la lui briser, Severus restait silencieux.

« Severus… Je sais que la situation est dure pour vous, et…

-Vous n'en savez rien. »

Sa voix était rauque. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas parler. Il n'en avait plus la force.

« …Vous avez raison, je n'ai jamais vécu cela, mais je peux imaginer à quel point cela est dure pour vous, et je vous jure que l'Ordre est présentement sur cette affaire, et que, nous l'espérons, Remus sera bientôt de retour près de vous…

-Cela fait 2 semaines. S'il avait des chances les premiers jours, après tout ce temps…

-Chut… Chut, Severus… Ne parle pas de malheur… chuchota Erik. Remus reviendra. Ne serait-ce que pour toi, il reviendra. Il ne t'abandonnera pas. Remus est fort. Aie confiance en lui.

-Erik a raison. Nous devons croire en Remus. Il est bien plus fort que quiconque peut le croire.

-Remus est fort, oui, mais peut-il quelque chose contre Voldemort ? N'essayez pas de me faire croire qu'il a encore des chances…

-Severus, bien que les chances que Remus soit en vie sont très minces, elles sont quand même là. Vous ne devez pas perdre espoir… même s'il vous faut être lucide. Les chances sont minces, mais pas inexistantes. »

Severus hocha la tête. Erik se leva et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Viens, allez, je vais nous préparer du café… Viens, Severus… »

Ce dernier suivit son père dans les appartements où il s'était si souvent retrouvé pour des cours particulier. Il s'assit devant le bureau, tout comme autrefois, alors qu'Erik ouvrait la porte qui menait à son appartement pour aller préparer du café. Severus laissa sa main glisser sur le bureau de bois, frôlant les nervures du bois, comme lorsqu'il était étudiant et qu'il angoissait, à savoir si Erik aimerait son art. Il fredonna tout bas une vieille chanson, attendant que son père revienne. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte du bureau, et Severus ouvrit pour découvrir une fillette qui le regardait, toute intimidée.

« Est-ce que le Pr Erik est là ? murmura t'elle.

-Oui, il est dans ses appartements, il ne devrait pas revenir dans longtemps… Entrez, mademoiselle…

-Merci… »

Minuscule, la fillette se hissa sur une chaise, et attendit, en silence. Rousse, des taches de rousseurs sur le visage et les mains, des yeux bleus violacé, d'aspect fragile, la fillette regardait le plancher comme s'il était très intéressant.

« Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret… Pourquoi souhaitez-vous parler à mon père ?

-Vous êtes Severus ? »

Elle avait regarder la tête et le regardait avec intérêt.

« …En effet…

-Le Pr Erik parle beaucoup de vous !

-Ah ah… Ça ne m'étonne pas…

-Il ne cesse de parler de votre talent, et de vous donner en exemple.

-Bien… Maintenant que je suis rassuré de l'affection de mon père, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, et ce que vous faites ici ?

-Oh ! »

Elle rougit, puis se leva pour lui tendre la main.

« Je m'appelle Alnia Despat, je suis dans le groupe des première année en Arts Moldus… Et… Euh… Le Pr Erik me donne des cours de chants particulier…

-Voyez-vous ça… »

Severus eut un sourire amusé.

« A moi aussi, il me donnait des cours de chant, mais j'avais déjà 16 ans, j'étais en cinquième année… Vous enseigne t'il l'Opéra ?

-Bien sur, c'est sa musique favorite, et puisque je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, il me montre…

-Ne le trouvez-vous pas… étrange, parfois ? demanda Severus, guettant sa réponse.

-Parfois, il agit de façon étrange, c'est vrai… Mais c'est un vrai génie, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'admirer… Enfin, vous devez en savoir quelque chose, c'est votre père…

-En effet… Connaissez-vous la pièce qu'il a écrite ?

-Oui ! Vous en avez fait parti, à sa première représentation, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que le Pr Erik a dit !

-Oui, c'est vrai… Je dois avouer que j'étais mort de trouille… J'avais peur d'être ridiculisé…

-Oui… Je comprends… »

Severus regardait la fillette, en se disant que le pauvre Erik devait avoir bien de la difficulté avec elle. Comment une aussi petite fille pouvait-elle chanter l'Opéra ?

« Acte III, la chanson… » commença t'il.

Elle commença aussitôt a chanter, son petit visage rosit par la gêne. Sa voix claire et pure s'éleva dans le bureau comme une volée de colombes dans le ciel.

« Tiens tiens ! Si ce n'est pas Mlle Alnia qui est là ! » fit la voix d'Erik.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de chanter et regarda le sol, gênée.

« Papa, à ce que je vois, tu a su me remplacer judicieusement.

-Te remplacer ? Voyons, est-ce possible ? J'ai seulement voulu donner sa chance à cette talentueuse jeune fille.

-J'approuve totalement. Et je dois avouer… qu'entendre chanter ainsi m'a redonner un peu d'espoir.

-Ah ! Avoir su cela avant, je t'aurais chanter quelque chose… Bon, Alnia, que se passe t'il ?

-Et bien… Depuis une semaine, vous avez l'esprit ailleurs, et nous n'avons pas schédulé de nouveau cours…

-Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, pardonnes-moi… C'est que vois-tu… -Erik jeta un bref coup d'œil à son fils- mon beau-fils a disparu, et disons que… enfin, cela m'inquiète.

-Oh ! Je comprends… Vous me préviendrez lorsque tout sera réglé ?

-Tu n'a pas d'inquiétude a avoir… En attendant, est-ce que tu fais les exercices que je t'ai donné ?

-Tous les jours !

-Très bien.

-Je vais vous laissez avec votre fils, professeur… Monsieur Severus, j'ai été heureuse de vous rencontré. »

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Alnia ! Attends, attends… J'ai une idée. Voulez-vous me faire plaisir, tous les deux ?

-Quoi… demanda Severus avec suspicion.

-Vous êtes sûrement mes élèves les plus doués, vous entendre chanter ensemble me comblerait de bonheur… enfin, autant que la situation actuelle puisse le faire…

-Papa, j'ai pas envie de chanter…

-Allez, Severus, une chanson triste, pour aller avec la situation… »

Sans plus attendre, Erik s'installa au piano, et laissa ses doigts courir sur les touches blanches et noires, et bientôt, deux voix se joignirent à la mélodie. Lorsque Severus se coucha, ce soir-là, ce fut le cœur un peu moins lourd, le chant ayant enlevé beaucoup de la tension qu'il entretenait depuis deux semaines. A présent, il était plus lucide, et prêt a se battre pour retrouver Remus. Oui, il le retrouverait.

--

Des commentaires ?


	7. Chapter 7 Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 7 Retrouvailles**

Severus se réveilla ce matin-là, et frémit en voyant la place devant lui vide. Remus n'était toujours pas revenu, après trois semaines. Malgré tous ses espoirs. Malgré ses prières. Remus n'était toujours pas de retour entre ses bras. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et sortit de sa chambre. Il entendit ronfler dans le salon et sourit.

-Allez, debout paresseux ! Ou alors tu te passeras de déjeuner !

-Roohhh… N'as-tu pas honte de menacer un vieil homme épuisé… dit une voix endormie.

-Debout !

-Oui, oui…Au moins, cela me rassure de savoir que tu te restaure, même si Remus n'est pas là.

-Tu ne m laisserais pas me laisser mourir… C'est pourquoi tu es ici, non ?

-Mmm… Oui… Il y a de ça…

-Tu devrais prendre la deuxième chambre, tu sais…

-Et laisser mon odeur partout ? Le pauvre Remus deviendrait fou, à la prochaine pleine lune qu'il passera ici !

-S'il revient…

-Il. Reviendra. Severus, regardes-moi. Remus va revenir.

-Et s'il ne revient pas ?

-Ne t'ais-je pas appris à être optimiste ?

-Oui, mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais.

-Bon… Je ne dirais plus ça.

-Très bien.

-Mais je n'en pense pas moins !

-SEVERUS !

* * *

Dans une ruelle, deux ombres noires laissèrent tomber une forme ensanglantée par terre. Quelques heures plus tard, un homme trouva le blessé et appela les Aurors. Le sorcier avait compris que les blessures n'étaient pas normales. Les Aurors arrivèrent aussitôt, et virent bientôt que le blessé était un sorcier, disparu depuis 3 semaines, un certain Remus Lupin.

* * *

Alors que père et fils regardaient la télé sans vraiment y porter attention, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, le téléphone sonna.

-Oui, allo… Oui, oui, c'est moi… V…Vous êtes sérieux ?…Non…Non…Je… Oui, bien sur… Je… J'arrive tout de suite… Oh Merlin… J'arrive !

Il raccrocha et Erik vit des larmes sur le visage de son fils.

-Severus ?

-Ils l'ont trouver…

-Quoi ?

-Ils ont trouver Remus… Il… Il est au Quartier des Aurors…

-MAIS QU'ATTENDS-TU !

Il prit a peine le temps de prendre une veste qu'il courut au Ministère de la Magie afin de rejoindre le Quartier des Aurors.

-Severus Snape… Vous m'avez appeler au sujet de Remus Lupin, que vous avez trouvé…

-Ah… Oui… Il est dans un sal état… Vous êtes de sa famille ?

-Oui oui ! Puis-je le voir ?

-Quels sont vos liens ?

-C'est mon petit ami.

L'Auror releva la tête lentement et regarda le jeune homme.

-Ah… Manquait plus que ça… Des tantes ici… Comme si on avait pas déjà de tout…

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour.Il releva la tête et vit différents Aurors travaillant à leur bureau.

-Y a t'il des Aurors compétents ici qui ne sont pas homophobes dans ce putain de bureau de merde ?

Plusieurs personnes levèrent la tête, et l'homophobe baissa les yeux sur ses dossiers. Une jeune femme s'approcha

-Puis-je vous aider ?

-Severus Snape. On m'a appellé pour Remus Lupin, que vous avez trouver.

-Ah ! Oui. Venez, suivez-moi…

Elle le mena plus loin.

-Il est dans un sale état. En attendant le médicomage, nous lui avons donné une potion de sommeil.

Severus vit Remus allongé sur un lit au fond de la salle et s'approcha, suivit de l'Auror qui lui expliqua ce qu'il avait.

-Il a été torturer par les Mangemorts. Il a été marqué sur la hanche par le sceau de Vous-Savez-Qui, il a plusieurs côtes de cassés, une fracture à la tête… Est-ce que vous m'écouter ?

-Pardon ? Je ne vous écoutais pas…

-NON MAIS ! VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR CE QU'IL A, OUI OU NON ?

-…

-Mmmmm…

Severus se tourna vers Remus, qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

-Remus ?

-Sev…

-Remus… Je me suis tellement inquiété… Tu peux pas savoir…

Il se pencha pour prendre le loup-garou dans ses bras. Remus le laissa faire, l'esprit encore embrumé par la potion de sommeil, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu a eu peur, aussi… murmura t'il. Je sens encore la peur… Elle est partout sur toi…

-Chut… Tais-toi, Remus… Tout vas bien… Tout vas bien… Je t'emmène à Ste-Mangouste, et lorsque tu seras guérit, je te ramène à la maison…

-Vous…sentez la peur ? demanda l'Auror, avec un sourcil relevé.

Severus releva la tête et la fusilla du regard.

-Je… suis un loup-garou.

Elle le regarda un moment, pensive.

-Je vois…

* * *

-Tu vois bien ! Il a passé tous les tests, cela ne peut pas foirer !

-Attendez encore, Maître. Attendez de voir le premier

-Mais oui, mais oui, mais oui… Ce que vous pouvez me gonfler !

* * *

-Voilà… Attention… Voilà, on est de retour…

-Remus ! Tu es enfin de retour !

-…Erik ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Remus, surpris.

-Je suis venu surveiller mon imbécile de fils, avant qu'il ne se laisse crever de faim !

-Sevvvvvv…

-Il exagère… Viens, Remus… Tu dois aller te reposer.

-J'ai assez dormis comme ça. Pour le moment, j'ai une faim de loup !

-…Expression très appropriée… fit Severus.

-Aurais-je entendu le mot « faim » ? demanda Erik. Je m'y mets tout de suite !

-Et c'est repartit… sourirent les deux jeunes en voyant Erik entrer dans la cuisine.


	8. Chapter 8Un beaupère en or et la potion

**Chapitre 8 La potion**

-Severus, tu vas à l'école.

-Mais p'pa…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennes ! Tu a déjà assez manquer l'école comme ça !

-Je me suis présenter à tous mes cours !

-Physiquement, mais pas mentalement !

-Remus a besoin de soins, je peux pas aller à l'école maintenant !

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois toujours là, mmmh ? J'ai demander congé à Dumbledore, le temps que Remus aille mieux. Je m'occupe de lui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Ah ! Parce que toi tu peux rater l'école, et moi pas !

-Severus. Veux-tu devenir Maître des Potions, oui ou non ?

-O…Oui…

-Bon. Mes élèves ne se spécialiseront pas dans les arts, crois-moi. Et puis, nous n'auront qu'a accélérer aux prochains cours !

-C'est pas juste…

-Et qu'y a t'il d'injuste ? Tu aurais préféré rater ton examen, et rabaisser ta moyenne ?

-Remus a besoin de moi, continua t'il, buté.

-Severus, pour l'amour des Arts !

-Bon ! D'accord, d'accord… Mais Remus est mon petit ami !

-Et c'est mon beau-fils. J'ai sa santé à cœur, peut-être pas autant que toi, mais énormément quand même. Alors maintenant, tu vas prendre ton sac, ton manteau, tes bottes, et te diriger gentiment à l'Université pour rattraper les trois semaines que tu a rater…

-Grrrrmmmm… Okkk…

-…et pendant ce temps, je vais dorloter notre petit loup-garou adoré et lui préparer de bons petits plats.

-…Pas juste !

-Severus !

-Moi aussi je veux des bons petits plats !

-Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que Remus soit guéris, tu auras le temps d'y goûter.

-Bon… D'accord…

-Remuuuuuuuussssssssssss ! C'est dans la poche !

Un faible rire leur parvint de la chambre.

-Tu fais attention, hein ? demanda Severus.

-Tu sais bien que oui.

-Bon… Alors j'y vais.

-Bonne journée ! Oh ! Un roti de veau au vin rouge, ça te tente pour souper ?

-Pas de problème !

-Et c'est parti !

* * *

-Et je veux votre réflexion sur les propriétés des Cœurs de grenouilles d'Australie sur mon bureau jeudi matin !

-Oui, professeur…

Les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la classe en troupeau compact, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque pour trouver le plus de renseignement possible.

-Mr Snape, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

-Oui, professeur ?

-Je devine à votre air éveillé que votre ami est de retour ?

-En effet, monsieur…

-Alors si je vous parlais de ce travail de rattrapage ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Bon ! Et bien, voyez-vous, je travaille depuis un moment sur un projet pour l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, et puisque cela est très compliqué, j'aurais besoin d'un brillant assistant, capable d'effectué des opérations complexes.

-Je ne suis pas sur de…

-Si vous en êtes incapable, personne dans cette école ne le seras ! Vous êtes le meilleur élève de cette école depuis de nombreuses années, et il me tarde de vous voir recevoir votre diplôme, que vous méritez.

-Merci, monsieur…

-Alors voilà ! L'hôpital Ste-Mangouste a du soigner plusieurs personnes qui… Ne criez pas d'indignation, Mr Snape, je ne vous demande pas d'être d'accord avec le projet, je comprends que les gens puissent avoir des préjugés…

-Et si vous m'expliquiez cela, monsieur ?

-M'oui… Bon… On m'a demander de préparer une potion qui rendrait les… les loup-garous lucides pendant la pleine lune.

Severus le regarda sans ciller.

-…des…loup-garous…

-Oui, je sais que les gens croient qu'ils sont cruels et sanguinaires, mais derrière le monstre se cachent des hommes souffrants de leur rejet et…

-J'accepte.

-…Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'accepte.

-Ah…Ah bon ? Vous m'en voyez ravis… Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre réponse hâtive ?

-…Disons… Que moi aussi, cela m'arrangerait que les loup-garous puissent être lucides, lors des nuits de pleine lune…

-Vous connaîtriez donc l'un de ces pauvres maudis ?

Severus fit un sourire triste.

-Oui… Oui, on peut dire cela… Bon… Où vous rejoindrais-je, pour cela ?

-Dans mon bureau, que diriez-vous des… mercredi et vendredi soir ?

-Très bien.

Severus sortit de la classe en souriant. Les mercredi etvendredi étaient, autrefois, ses cours de chant avec Erik. Il espérait sincèrement que le professeur et lui réussissent cette potion. Cela plairait tellement à Remus !

* * *

-A…Atchou !

-A tes souhaits, Remus.

-C'est bizarre… J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un parle de moi…

-C'est bien possible. Tiens, avance toi un peu, que je replace tes oreillers… Voilà ! Tiens, je t'ai préparé un potage aux légumes…

-Merci Erik !Mmmmmmm… Délice…

-Arrêtes, tu me flatte…

-Erik, tu adore être complimenté, ricana Remus.

-Lorsque c'est par vous deux, si… Je vois cela comme une preuve de votre amour, répliqua Erik en ébouriffant les cheveux du loup-garou.

-Mais-euh ! Arrête, je vais renversé mon potage !

-Oh, oui, pardonnes-moi…

-Je veux pas me brûler.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de cela, en effet…

Il se mordit les lèvres.

-Surtout qu'a ce qu'on dit… Enfin… Tu aurait été brûlé à l'argent ?

Remus hésita, puis déposa son bol sur la table de chevet, et souleva le haut de son pyjama pour montrer la marque des ténèbres gravée a jamais dans la chair de sa hanche. Eriuk porta une main à sa bouche.

-Mordious ! Remus, je…

Ne sachant que dire, il le serra dans ses bras.

-…rik…

-Mmmm ?

-Mal… aux côtes…

-Oh ! Oui, pardon…

* * *

-Pr Belby, vous ne croyez pas que l'utilisation de la Sarcadelle inhibe les propriétés du bois de Saule ?

-…M'oui… Vous avez raison… Et pour l'amour de Merlin, Severus, cessez de m'appeler ainsi ! Nous sommes collègues dans cette tâche, appelez-moi Damoclès !

-T…Très bien… Avez-vous penser au nom de cette potion ?

-Et bien… J'ai quelques idées, oui… La meilleure, selon moi, est la potion Tue-Loup.

---

Des commentaires ? Des questions ? Des plaintes ? Des réclamations ? C'est le petit bouton bleu, Review.


	9. Chapter 9 Parfait diplome

**Chapitre 9 Parfait diplôme**

-Oh, regardes-le ! N'est-il pas parfait ?

-Grrrmmm… Oui, oui…

-Oh, amour, ne soit pas jaloux… Je te promets que bientôt, tu en auras un. Dès que le Maître en aura finis avec son plan. Tu sais qu'il a besoin de moi, amour… Tu ne voudrais pas le décevoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux rester dans ses bonnes grâces…

-Tu sais bien que oui !

-Alors ne soit pas jaloux… Et regarde comme il est parfait… Parfait… Le Maître va l'adorer…

* * *

-Il me fait plaisir, aujourd'hui, de remettre les diplômes aux gradués ! Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, veuillez monter sur la scène…

Alors que les élèves montaient sur scène, leurs robes noires flottant derrière eux, dans le public, deux hommes se serraient la main avec émotion.

-Regarde, il est là !

-Oui, oui, je l'ai vu, ne t'en fais pas…

-Je suis tellement fier de lui !

-Tout autant que moi, j'en suis sur… Jamais je n'aurais cru assister à la graduation de mon fils !

-C'est pourtant sa deuxième…

-Celle de Poudlard compte t'elle ?

-Eum… J'espère que oui, puisque c'est la seule que j'ai eu…

Erik lui sourit.

-Mais bien sur qu'elle compte, je blaguais, Remus…

-J'en suis pas sur… Chuuuuuuut ! Ils vont parler !

Le professeur, sur la scène, sourit à ses élèves. Puis, cérémonieusement, il les appela, en ordre alphabétique, pour leur remettre leur diplôme. Enfin, ce fut le tour de…

-Severus Snape !

Alors qu'il s'avançait et serrait la main du professeur en souriant, dans le public, Remus et Erik retenaient quelques larmes. Un invité dans la salle s'écria :

-Chouchou !

Tout le monde se tut, mal à l'aise. Remus foudroya le gars du regard, étant assis quelques rangées plus loin.

-T'es juste jaloux parce que toi, tu ne l'as pas eu, ce fichu diplôme ! Si t'aurais travailler au lieu de t'amuser, tu l'aurais eu ! Mais non, t'a préféré faire le con, et bien tant pis pour toi ! Sev il a fait que ça, travailler pour ses notes, malgré que ta petite bande et toi vous moquiez tout le temps de lui ! T'es juste un gros jaloux !

-Jaloux de quoi ? Jaloux d'un pédé ! Jamais de la vie !

-Tu peux bin te moquer ! Tu critique et tu insulte parce que tu sais pas c'est quoi le bonheur, pis que t'envie celui des autres ! Bin t'a qu'a t'en prendre à toi ! Arrête de faire chier ceux qui ont le culot de montrer ce qu'ils sont et d'être eux même !

-Eum… Messieurs… intervint le professeur. Nous aimerions peut-être, euh… Continuer ?

-Oui, pardon, monsieur… fit Remus en se rassoyant.

-Et bien… dit Erik. Je ne me serais pas attendu à cela de ta part…

-J'ai mal fais ?

-Non, tu a très bien fait, mais cela me surprends.

-Non mais t'a entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

-Je suis âgé, mais pas sourd, Remus.

-Désolé…

La remise des diplômes continua, et lorsque tous les élèves eurent le parchemin en main, le Pr Belby se leva.

-Je vais maintenant nommer les 10 élèves qui se verront remettre le titre de Maître des Potions. Pour faire original et différent des autres années, nous commenceront cette fois par la fin, soit par le dernier futur Maître… Ou plutôt, Maîtresse dans ce cas-ci ! Mais avant, je vais vous expliquer… Malgré que les élèves ce firent des notes allant de O à P, soit de Optimal à Piètre, chaque professeur donnait un pourcentage au travail. Mlle Samantha Burns, veuillez venir chercher votre prix… Mlle Burns a eu 84 de moyenne générale au cours de ces trois années d'étude.

Une jeune fille aux lourdes tresses brunes se leva, toute rougissante, pour aller chercher son prix.

-M. James Henry, avec 87 ! M. Lorenzo Dior avec 90 ! Mlle Lina Gauthier, avec 91 . M. Jimmy Lonar avec 93 ! Mlle Alexia Donna avec 94 ! Mlle Malicia Flornelle avec 96 ! M. Tony Starnight avec 96 ! Mademoiselle Lilianna Blair avec 97 !

Le professeur s'arrêta, et regarda le public. Les 9 nouveaux Maîtres des Potions souriaient avec joie.

-Le prochain élève… Je ne le nommerai pas tout de suite, de toute façon, tous les finissants s'en doutent ! Je dois cependant vous dire que cet élève, a défaut d'être le plus populaire ou le plus social, s'est avéré à être un véritable génie des potions. Ayant eu la chance de le voir à l'œuvre, et de le voir réaliser les potions les plus complexes, je lui ai demander pour être mon assistant dans une tâche des plus dures. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas qu'une remise de diplômes. J'en profite aussi pour vous montrer une toute nouvelle potion qui sera bientôt en vente dans des boutiques spécialisées… Cette potion, appelée la Tue-Loup, permettra aux loups-garous de rester lucides les nuits de pleine lune, et de ne pas se mutiler. Ils devront s'isoler des autres êtres humains, ils se transformeront, mais tant que personne ne viendra les déranger, ils resteront calmes et pacifiques. Cette potion me fut demander par l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste l'année dernière, et cet élève prodige m'a aider à la réaliser, m'empêchant plusieurs fois de faire des erreurs qui auraient pu être fatales, réfléchissant parfois pendant des jours à une combinaison qui serait bénéfique. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai non seulement la joie de vous présenter la Tue-Loup, mais aussi l'immense honneur de remettre le prix du Premier Maître des Potions à cet élève, qui a eu une moyenne de 115 , soit le plus haut score jamais enregistré dans notre université ! Veuillez applaudir Severus Snape !

Alors que tout le monde applaudissait, le pauvre Remus était figé sur sa chaise, ne pouvant bouger. Paralysé, il voyait Severus serrer la main de chacun de ses professeurs, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. A coté du loup-garou, Erik applaudissait avec enthousiasme, en répétant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il savait que son fils était le meilleur. Remus quitta le public et se dirigea vers la sortie, nauséeux. Appuyé contre le mur, il tenta de se calmer en prenant de grandes respirations. Severus avait participer à une potion pour les loup-garous. Il avait du tout raconter à son professeur. Combien encore savait qu'il était un loup-garou, une créature des ténèbres ?

Poussé par le Pr Belby, Severus s'avança et prit la baguette qu'on lui tendait afin qu'il s'adresse au public.

-Merci beaucoup. Ces trois années ne furent pas de tout repos, et je crois que les autres Maîtres de Potions diront comme moi, il faut travailler d'arrache pied pour garder une moyenne satisfaisante. Malgré tout, ce furent trois belles années, autant pour le contenu des cours que pour les professeurs. Chacun connaissait sa matière, et avait un plaisir évident à l'enseigner. Je suis très heureux et surtout très fier d'avoir aider le Pr Belby à créer la Potion Tue-Loup, bien que ce fut un travail des plus dures. Le professeur, avec son enthousiasme, a su cependant m'encourager à continuer, bien que j'ai eu déjà, une motivation personnelle quasi inébranlable. Pour avoir connu et côtoyer un loup-garou, un homme absolument merveilleux qui m'a toujours encouragé dans ce que je faisais, je savais que la croyance populaire concernant les loup-garous, soit qu'ils sont des êtres dangereux et maléfiques, n'est vrai qu'une fois par mois, la nuit de pleine lune. Avoir travailler à cette potion, c'était un cadeau pour remercier cet homme d'être une des personnes les plus importante pour moi. Pour terminer, je dirai que ces trois années ici seront a jamais dans ma mémoire. Merci.

-Je voudrais ajouter, continua le directeur, que mon collègue, le très estimé Pr Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, a proposé à M. Snape, qui est son ancien élève, d'aller enseigner les potions dans son établissement, et que M. Snape a accepté.

-Quoi ? s'écria Erik. Comment ? S…Severus ? Enseigner à Poudlard ? Mordious ! Je vais être le collègue de mon fils !

Puis son ton de voix se radoucie.

-Tu dois être fier, Remus… Il a fait tout cela par amour pour toi… C'est sûrement l'une des plus belles preuves qu'il pouvait te donner…

Il se tourna pour voir que le siège à coté de lui était vide.

-Remus ?

* * *

-Papa, je te présente le Pr Damoclès Belby.

-Enchanté de vous raconter, monsieur…

-Erik. Le Pr Erik.

-Enchanté, Mr Erik. Vous pouvez être très fier de votre fils.

-Oui, fit Erik en le regardant. Je suis en effet très fier de lui, et un peu angoissé à savoir qu'il viendra travailler avec moi à Poudlard !

Le Pr Belby se mit à rire, alors que Severus regardait autour d'eux, anxieux.

-Papa ? Où est Remus ?

-Euh… Je…

-…papa ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Quoi ?

-Un instant, il était là, et après ton discours, je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait disparu.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ! Bon, je vais le chercher… Tu reste avec le Pr Belby, papa ? Il avait vraiment hâte de te connaître !

Et Severus s'en fut à la recherche de son amoureux.

-Vous aviez hâte de me rencontrer ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que vous êtes le premier parent à m'envoyer une lettre enflammé et à me demander de laisser son fils tranquille avec ses histoires de cœur.

-Eum… Oui, en fait…

* * *

-…Remus ?

Severus s'approcha en voyant Remus assis contre un mur, le visage entre ses bras.

-Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu comme ça ? Mon père est inquiet, je t'ai chercher partout…

-Pourquoi…

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu a aider cet homme à faire cette potion, hein ?

-…C'était un travail de rattrapage pour ne pas faire chuter ma moyenne à cause des deux semaines où tu avais disparu l'an passé, et… C'était pour toi, Remus. Tu a sans cesse peur d'être dangereux. Mais tu vas rester lucide pendant toute ta transformation ! Tu ne te mutileras plus !

-Mais pourquoi tu lui a tous dis ?

-Tout dis quoi ?

-Que j'étais un loup-garou !

-Je n'ai rien dis ! J'ai seulement dis que quelqu'un que je connaissais, une personne qui m'étais très chère, était un loup-garou ! Je n'ai pas dis qui ! Arrêtes donc d'avoir peur, Remus ! Je ne te trahirai jamais ! JAMAIS !

Remus releva la tête pour voir son petit ami devant lui.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais Remus. Je veux seulement te rendre heureux. Je veux seulement t'aider… Si tu peux arrêter de te faire du mal, les nuits de pleine lune, ce serait bien mieux… Je veux seulement ton bonheur, Remus…

Remus le regarda un moment, puis se réfugia dans ses bras.

-Désolé…

-Ça va…

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, ignorant les passants, puis Severus lui releva le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-…Il faudrait y aller… Mon père est resté avec le Pr Belby…

-…D'accord…

Ils retournèrent donc vers le lieu de rassemblement, et virent Erik avec le professeur, en grande discussion. Ce dernier sourit en voyant Remus.

-Vous devez être M. Lupin ? Severus m'a beaucoup parler de vous.

Remus rougit, et le nouveau Maître des Potions et futur Professeur des Potions de Poudlard passa un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant.

-Oui, c'est Remus. Remus, je te présente le Pr Damoclès Belby.

-Enchanté…

-Moi de même, monsieur Lupin. Au fait, Severus.

-Oui ?

-Voici la copie finale de la préparation du Tue-Loup. Et voici la liste des meilleurs fournisseurs d'ingrédients d'Angleterre. Cela vous seras utile non seulement pour vos potions personelles, mais aussi pour votre nouveau travail.

-Nouveau travail ? demanda Remus.

-oui ! Severus viendra travailler avec moi à Poudlard, comme professeur de potions, dit Erik en souriant à son fils avec fierté.

-Ah… Ah oui ? demanda Remus. Ah bon…

-Oui, nous déménageons à la fin de l'été, dit son petit ami.

-…Nous ?

-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas, M. Lupin, que j'allais vous séparer, tous les deux ? demanda une vieille voix.

-Pr Dumbledore !

-Je suis heureux de vous voir aussi, M. Lupin. Vous êtes attendu à la fin de l'été à Poudlard, vous y aurez vos appartements, près de ceux de M. Erik. Cela vous convient-il, a tous les trois ?

-Bien sur ! firent Erik et Severus.

-M. Lupin ?

-Pour Sev, ça se comprends, s'il enseigne… Mais moi ?

-Cela faisait parti des conditions de travail de M. Snape, lorsqu'il a accepter. De plus, il se pourrait bien que j'ai besoin de vous…

-Besoin de moi, professeur ?

-En effet… Je vous parlerai de ça en temps et lieu.

-Très bien…

-Tout est donc arrangé ? Très bien. Oh, et M. Lupin, la Cabane Hurlante est vide.

Et il transplana.


	10. Chapter 10 Un dernier cadeau

**Chapitre Un dernier cadeau**

-Où sont papa et maman ?

-Je suis désolé, Andy, ils ne reviendront jamais…

* * *

Ce matin-là, un homme cogna à la porte du petit appartement et attendit. Assez âgé, la moustache et les cheveux bruns, dans un complet veston-cravate, une mallette à la main. Un autre homme vint ouvrir, celui là plus jeune, les cheveux noirs et longs.

-M.Snape ?

-C'est moi…

-Puis-je entrer ? Je suis l'avocat de votre père.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et le conduisit à la cuisine, avant de s'asseoir devant lui.

-L'avocat de mon père ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

-Il est décédé.

-… Cessez de vous moquer de moi. Je lui ai parler il y a une demi-heure au téléphone.

-M. Snape… Votre père et son épouse sont décédés il y a 3 jours, dans un accident de métro.

-…Mon père biologique, vous voulez dire… Oh. Je suis navré de l'entendre.

Dans sa voix, on sentait bien qu'il n'était pas navré du tout.

-N'ayant pas écrit de testament, tout ce qu'ils possédaient vous reviennent, à votre frère et vous.

-Alors que je viens de me trouver un emploi ? Ça m'aurait été plus utile pendant mes études !

-M. Snape ! Il s'agit de votre père, non d'une question d'argent !

-Mon père ! Vous appelez un père, vous, celui qui tue votre mère ? Vous appelez un père, vous, celui qui vous jette à la rue à 14 ans parce qu'il s'est remarié ? Moi, j'appelle ça un salaud.

-M. Snape, vos relations avec votre père ne regardait que vous… Il n'empêche que, n'ayant pas, comme je l'ai dis, trouver de testament… Vous êtes, légalement, le tuteur de votre petit frère.

-C'est ridicule. Il ne m'a jamais vu, j'ai été fichu dehors avant sa naissance, et mon père doit lui avoir dit des tonnes de mensonges sur moi. Il n'accepteras jamais que je m'occupe de lui.

-Et pourtant… Il est très impatient de vous voir.

-Comment ?

-Sev ? demanda une voix. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Remus sortit de la salle de bain en même temps qu'une nuée de vapeur, portant en tout et pour tout une serviette autour des hanches.

-Oups…

Il entra dans la chambre, heureusement à coté, et en ressortit avec une robe de chambre, la serviette dans ses mains pour éponger ses cheveux.

-Bon… Sev, il se passe quoi ?

-Peut-être préfèreriez-vous, M. Snape, que nous continuions cette conversation une fois que votre ami sera rentrer chez lui ?

-Vous attendriez longtemps, il habite ici.

-Oh…

-Sev… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-C'est l'avocat de mon père biologique. Tu sais tout ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Remus hocha la tête, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Et bien… Lui et sa femme sont décédés.

-Oh…

-Et… Tout en héritant de la moitié de ce qu'il possède… J'hérite de la garde de mon petit frère.

-Ah oui ? On va s'occuper de ton petit frère ?

-M. Snape, s'occupera de son petit frère.

-Remus aussi, puisqu'il est mon compagnon, intervint Severus.

-Je… Pardonnez-moi, je l'ignorais.

-A ce que je sache, je ne vous l'avais pas dis. Quand pouvons-nous aller le chercher ?

-Dès ce soir. Pour le moment, j'ai loué les services d'une gardienne pour s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce que vous veniez le chercher. Il est à la résidence Snape. Vous savez le chemin ?

-Bien sur…Comment s'appelle t'il ?

-Andy Snape.

* * *

Severus, puis Remus, transplanèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et marchèrent en silence. Après un moment, une jeune fille se jeta sur eux avec une poêle à frire, prête à les assommer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appelle Severus Snape, je viens chercher mon petit frère, Andy.

-Qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ?

Il lui montra la lettre de l'avocat et elle baissa doucement sa poêle.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais il se passe des choses tellement bizarre dans le quartier… Comment êtes-vous entrer ?

-J'ai encore un double de la clef.

-Ah bon… Andy ! Andy, mon coeur, viens ici ! Ton frère est arrivé !

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux coupés courts, noirs, aux yeux noirs, plutôt petit pour son âge, s'approcha timidement. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Severus, à la différence du nez…

-Sev… C'est ton portrait craché… murmura Remus. Il est trop mignonnnnnn !

-Remus, tu vas lui faire peur.

En effet, le petit garçon s'était caché derrière sa gardienne.

-Andy, ait pas peur, c'est ton grand frère !

Severus s'agenouilla et appela le petit doucement.

-Andy, tu viens avec moi ? Ton papa et ta maman ne reviendront pas, tu le sais, hein ? C'est moi, et Remus, qui allons s'occuper de toi. Tu ne veux pas rester ici, tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je veux que papa et maman reviennent…

-Mais ils ne reviendront pas… dit Remus doucement. Même si tu attends ici pendant toute ta vie, ils ne reviendront pas… Si tu viens avec nous, on va s'occuper de toi. Tu vas aller habiter dans un grand château…

-Remus, tu pourrais attendre que l'on soit partis pour lui parler… La gardienne va croire que tu es fou…

-…Vous allez habiter à Poudlard ? demanda t'elle.

-…Vous êtes une sorcière ?

-J'entre en septième année.

-Je suis le nouveau prof de potions.

-Le fils de M. Erik ?

-Oui… L'a t'il dit à tout le monde, ou…

-Tout le monde a hâte de voir si vous êtes aussi toqués que lui !

-Misère…

Pendant ce temps, Remus avait continué à parler au petit, qui finit par sortir de derrière sa gardienne pour s'approcher de lui. Remus lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu vois, nous ne sommes pas méchant. Demande à ta gardienne, le château, il existe pour vrai. Nous sommes des sorciers, et ce château, c'est une école de magie.

-Est-ce que je vais faire de la magie, moi aussi ?

-Non, je ne crois pas que tu pourras, sourit Remus gentiment. Enfin, pas maintenant… Mais qui sait ! Peut-être qu'avec le temps, nous découvrirons que tu a des pouvoirs magiques ? Cela arrive aussi parmis les Moldus.

-Les Moldus ?

-Les non-sorciers. Comme ton papa et ta maman.

-Mais pourquoi mon frère, c'est un sorcier, lui ?

-Parce que sa maman était une sorcière.

-Ma maman n'est pas sa maman ?

-Non, sa maman est morte quand il avait ton âge, lui aussi. Il ne lui restait que son papa, qui s'est ensuite marier avec ta maman.

-Pourquoi il venait plus, après ?

-Parce qu'il avait d'autre chose à faire. Tu sais, être à Poudlard, ce n'est pas de repos tous les jours !

-Dites donc, on dirait que vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux, sourit Severus.

-Oui ! Remus, il est gentil.

-Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. Tu sais que c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, maintenant ?

Le petit hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais que Remus reste avec nous ?

Il hocha la tête à nouveau, et Severus sourit.

-Et bien, c'est ce que Remus va faire. A vrai dire, il habite déjà chez moi.

-Ouais ! Mais… Dites… Vous allez pas mourir, vous aussi ?

Remus serra le gamin fort dans ses bras.

-Bien sur que non ! On ne vas pas mourir avant très très longtemps !

-Ok…

Severus se tourna vers la gardienne et pointa la poêle a frire.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas votre baguette ?

-Parce qu'elle est cachée dans le manche.

-Ingénieux.

-Merci ! Et en même temps, je peux les assommer, j'aime bien.

-Oui, bon… Cela me rassure de savoir que vous êtes élève à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas d'argent pour vous payer sur moi…

-Oh…

-Venez à mon bureau, la première semaine, d'accord ?

-Très bien professeur.

-Dis Andy, demanda Remus. Quand on va être à Poudlard, est-ce que tu aimerais qu'elle vienne te garder encore ?

-Oui ! Vicky est gentille, et elle vient me garder depuis que je suis tout petit !

-Bon, voilà qui est réglé, fit Severus. Tu viens Andy, on va retourner à la maison.

-Dans le grand château ?

-Non, on y vas juste la semaine prochaine. Pour le moment, tu vas venir dans notre appartement.

-D'accord !

-Comment allez-vous partir ? demanda Vicky. Vous avez un portoloin ?

-Non… Transplanage d'escorte, nous n'avons pas le choix.

-D'accord. Bon, et bien on se revoit à l'école, professeur ! Bye Andy, soit bien sage avec ton frère et son ami, hein ?

Et elle transplana. Severus se tourna vers son jeune frère.

-Bon… Écoutes-moi bien, d'accord ? On va faire comme Vicky, mais comme tu es un Moldu, tu ne peux pas le faire tout seul. Tu vas devoir transplaner avec l'un de nous deux, d'accord ? La sensation est désagréable, mais ça sera vite finit.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et le petit Andy était réfugié dans les bras de Remus.

-Pfff… Tu parle… c'est mon frère et c'est toi qu'il préfère…

-Tu préfères ça, ou alors qu'il me déteste et que je doive déménager ?

-Tu n'aurais PAS déménager, Remus. Bon, tu le ramène à la maison ? Moi, je vais aller chercher des vêtements et quelques jouets. On ramènera tout quand on iras à Poudlard. Oh ! Et tu pourrais écrire à Dumbledore, lui demander d'ajouter une chambre, pour le petit, dans nos appartements ?

-Mais oui, bien sur ! T'es prêt, Andy ? 1…2…3… go !

Et ils disparurent. Severus sourit. Remus avait l'air d'adorer le gamin, et ce dernier lui rendait bien. Ça le rassurait, a vrai dire. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la réaction de Dumbledore, celle d'Érik, et ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines semaines. Si cela n'aurait été que de lui, il aurait prit sa part d'héritage, placé Andy en pension et rien n'aurait changer dans leur vie. Il ne voulait rien savoir du fils de cet homme qui les avait tant fait souffrir, sa mère et lui. Mais Remus n'était pas de son avis…

FLASH BACK

_-Severus Snape ! Comment tu peux oser dire ça ! C'est ton frère !_

_-Demi-frère. C'est le fils de cet homme qui m'a fait tant de mal, tu te souviens ? Celui qui a tuer ma mère, la seule personne que j'aimais !_

_-S'il ne l'aurait pas fait, penses-tu qu'on en serait là, aujourd'hui ? T'aurais pas été le même ! _

_-C'est quoi ces histoires ?_

_-C'est parce qu'on était tous les deux malheureux qu'on s'est rapprochés ! Si tu aurais été heureux, tu ne m'aurais jamais approchés ! On n'aurait pas pu se comprendre, s'aider ! Si t'aurais eu tes parents, Erik ne t'aurais pas adopter ! On aurait pas former une famille !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !_

_-J'ai BESOIN d'une famille, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de savoir que des gens m'aiment !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Moi aussi ! Comment n'importe qui ! Personne ne veux vivre seul !_

_-Alors pourquoi veux-tu infliger ça à ton petit frère ? Alors que lui-même a du être malheureux avec ton père, autant que tu l'a été ? Pourquoi tu veux le priver de ce qui peut être sa dernière chance d'être heureux ?De trouver une famille ? demanda t'il doucement. _

_Là, il devait avouer que Remus l'avait bien eu. _

_-…Manipulateur. Tu es aussi pire qu'un Serpentard. _

_-Loup-garou qui veut ça. Mais ne dis pas le contraire. J'ai raison. Lui aussi, il a le droit d'être heureux, d'avoir une famille. Il a du subir les mêmes choses que toi, de la part de votre père. Qui mieux que toi pourras le comprendre ?_

_-Mais s'il ne m'aime pas ? S'il n'accepte pas nos différences ? Le fait qu'on soit ensemble ? S'il nous déteste ?_

_-Aurais-tu peur d'un petit garçon de 8 ans, par hasard ? _

_-…Non… Mais…_

_-Sev. Il a besoin de toi. Tu es son grand frère. Même s'il ne t'a jamais vu, tu es le dernier membre de sa famille. Ta seule présence va le mettre en confiance. Et puis… Ce n'est pas ton père. Son seul défaut à tes yeux, c'est d'être le fils de cet homme. Mais toi aussi, tu l'es. Et tu mérites l'amour pour autant. _

_-Tu dis ça comme si tu t'en fichais, Remus ! Tu comprends pas que ça va tout changer, d'avoir un gamin avec nous !_

_-…Et alors ? Sev, il a 8 ans. On va l'avoir pendant encore 10 ans avec nous. _

_-Et alors ?_

_-…Sev… Tu comprends pas… On en auras jamais, tu sais ? Quand même qu'on voudrait. L'arrivée de ton petit frère… D'une manière… Ça va réparer cette injustice._

_-Remus…_

_-Tu te rends compte ? Un gamin a dorloter, a câliner, a qui donner tout ce que nous, on a jamais eu à son âge ? _

_C'était à l'âge d'Andy, justement, que Severus avait été privé d'affection. Au même âge, Remus en était privé depuis deux ans, déjà. Lui qui était avant le fils chéri, la fierté de ses parents. C'était surtout Remus qui avait besoin de donner ce que lui n'avait que si peu eu. Pour Remus, il aurait accepter n'importe quoi. Et le lycanthrope le savait. _

_-…Remus…_

_-…Sev… Peut-être qu'il ne nous détesteras pas… Peut-être qu'il n'auras pas peur de nous… Peut-être qu'il comprendra ? On peut toujours essayer ? Et si ça ne marche pas, tu pourras le mettre en pension et oublier jusqu'à son existence si tu veux._

_Comme s'il le pourrait ! Peu importe les misères que le gosse pourrait leur faire, Remus l'adorerait quand même et souffrirait d'en être séparé. Ça avait été pareil avec le chaton qu'il avait trouver. Malgré la peur de l'animal à la présence du loup, malgré les griffures et les morsures, Remus s'était occupé de l'animal, lui avait trouver une gentille famille, et avait été attristé du départ du félin. Et c'était un animal. Alors un gosse abandonné ?_

_-…D'accord… D'accord, Remus. On va aller le chercher. De toute façon, est-ce que j'ai le choix ?_

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Il soupira. Finalement, Andy adorait Remus, et semblait soulagé de voir que son grand frère allait prendre soin de lui. Il n'avait pas paniqué à la vue de la magie, et ils avaient déjà trouver une sorcière qu'il aimait bien, qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre dans le futur. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose qui pourrait éloigner le gamin d'eux; sa relation avec Remus. Oh, oui. Et le fait que Remus était un loup-garou. Bien des choses, en fait. Bien des choses contre lesquelles il ne pouvait rien.

Il monta à l'étage, où se trouvaient les chambres, et s'arrêta devant celle qui était la sienne, avant. A présent, elle contenait un petit lit, et une quelques jouets. Sur le mur, des photos d'Andy et de sa mère, la conasse qui avait convaincu son père de le jeter dehors(non pas qu'il fut contre l'idée.) . Tout comme autrefois, des photos de sa mère et lui, sur ces mêmes murs, retenus par ces mêmes clous, il en était sur. A la différence que la mère regardait son enfant avec ennui, et si possible, avec mépris.

Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

FLASH

_-Viens ici mon chéri… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé mon trésor, tu t'es fais mal ? Ne pleure pas mon amour… Viens voir maman… Tu es si mignon mon bébé, je ne supporte pas de te voir avoir mal…_

_-C'est… C'est papa… Il m'a mit en colère en me disant des noms, et… et son chandail a prit en feu ! Il m'a traiter de monstre, et il m'a frappé… _

_-C'est parce que toi et moi, nous sommes des sorciers. Ce feu, c'était ta magie, parce que tu voulais te protéger des méchants mots de papa. Je vais parler à papa, il ne te frapperas plus jamais mon lapin, plus jamais. Il n'a pas le droit._

FIN DU FLASH

L'hématome sur la joue de sa mère lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle non plus ne pouvait rien contre cet homme. Pas depuis que sa baguette avait été brisée par lui. Et depuis ce jour de ses 4 ans, ils avaient été obligé de lui obéir, et se faisait frapper à de nombreuses reprises. Surtout lorsque sa magie le protégeait.

Cet homme, il le haïssait. Andy deviendrait-il comme lui ? Non. Il ne devait pas penser ça. Remus lui hurlerait dessus s'il savait ses pensées. Il s'approcha du petit lit pour récupérer quelques peluches, quelques livres, et vit un portrait sous l'oreiller. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, assez longs, les yeux noirs rieurs, un nez assez imposant et une belle femme qui malgré ses cernes, semblait heureuse avec cet enfant dans ses bras.

-Andy… Sans nous connaître, tu nous aimais déjà…

Il ramassa ensuite quelques vêtements, mit le tout dans un sac, puis transplana à son tour.

* * *

Remus apparut dans sa cuisine, et sourit en voyant l'enfant effrayé le serrer davantage.

-N'aie pas peur, c'est finis… Tu es ici dans notre appartement, à Severus et moi. Tu es ici chez toi.

Il déposa l'enfant au sol, qui se remettant de ses émotions, regarda autour de lui avec curiosité.

-Pourquoi il y a toutes ces boîtes ?

-Parce que nous déménageons la semaine prochaine dans le grand château dont je te parlais tout à l'heure.

-On va habiter dans un château pour de vrai ? Est-ce que vous êtes des princes ?

Remus se mit à rire.

-Non, nous ne sommes pas des princes. Ton frère est professeur dans le château, qui est une école.

-Vicky y va ?

-Oui, Vicky y va. Ton frère est son professeur.

-Mais elle ne le connaissait pas.

-C'est vrai. Severus commence sa première année comme professeur.

-Toi aussi, tu enseigne ?

-Euh… Non…

-Alors pourquoi tu déménage, toi aussi ?

Remus le regarda, gêné.

-Euh… Bin… Parce qu'on habite ensemble, et qu'il ne veut pas qu'on soit séparé.

-…Vous êtes comme maman et papa, sauf que vous êtes deux gars, c'est ça ?

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Remus acquiesça.

-Oui… C'est ça…

-Ok !

Et c'est tout naturellement que le gamin vint se blottir contre lui sur le canapé.

-Où je vais dormir, moi ?

-Tu vois la chambre, là ? Tu vas dormir là. Tu es fatigué ?

Le gamin hocha la tête.

-J'ai pas mon pyjama. Et maman ne seras pas contente si je ne me brosse pas les dents. Elle va crier très fort. Peut-être même qu'elle va me frapper.

Remus regarda le petit visage innocent avec horreur.

-Non Andy, non ! Ta maman ne reviendra jamais, et je ne vais pas te crier après, ni Severus. Et jamais, jamais on ne vas te frapper. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, mon cœur, d'accord ?

-…D'accord…

-Et pour ton pyjama, j'ai une idée, d'accord ? Suis-moi dans notre chambre.

Une fois dans ladite chambre, il lança le gamin sur le lit, ce qui le fit rire, puis farfouilla dans une boîte pour en sortir un grand T-shirt blanc.

-Tiens, mets-ce chandail, ça va te faire comme une chemise de nuit.

-C'est à qui ?

-C'est à moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de porter mes vêtements ?

Le petit secoua la tête et prit le chandail pour y enfouir son visage.

-C'est doux. Et ça sent bon. Les vêtements de papa, ils sentaient tous la bière.

Remus attrapa le gamin pour le serrer dans ses bras, puis l'aida à se changer.

-Dis Andy, il me semble que tu es bien petit, pour un garçon de 8 ans.

-Mais j'ai 6 ans, moi !

-Quoi ? Mais… Quand Severus est parti, c'était il y a 8 ans, et ta maman t'attendait !

-Oh, non ! Ça, c'était ma grande sœur ! Mais elle était déjà morte quand elle est née. Maman voulait un autre bébé, alors elle m'a eu. Mais je crois que si elle voulait un autre bébé pour lui faire faire toutes ses tâches et lui crier dessus et le frapper, elle aurait plutôt du se louer une servante !

Remus resta figé devant les paroles de l'enfant, qui se confiait à lui le plus simplement du monde. Attendrit et adorant déjà le gamin, Remus l'emmena dans la chambre qui lui servait pour ses transformation et l'y borda.

-Remus ? Tu veux bien me chanter une berceuse ? Dans les livres, les enfants ont toujours des berceuses…

-Ton frère va t'en chanter une en arrivant, d'accord ? Moi, je ne chante pas très bien, mais Severus est un excellent chanteur.

-Ah oui ? Alors il va me chanter des chansons tous les soirs ?

-Je te jure que oui.

-Mais peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas…

-Je vais le convaincre, moi.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

-Et je vais avoir des histoires ? Et des glaces ? Comme les enfants dans les histoires de Vicky ?

-Oui, tu vas avoir tout ça, et bien plus. Des tonnes de jouets, des tonnes de livres, des histoires et des chansons avant de te coucher, tu va connaître un monde merveilleux, tu vas te faire des amis, mais surtout, tu vas avoir pleins de bisous et de câlins. Ça te vas ?

-Voui ! …Remus…

-Oui ?

-…Je peux avoir un câlin tout de suite ?

Sans laisser le temps au petit de réintégré sa demande, Remus le serra dans ses bras un long moment, couvrant les jours du garçonnet de baisers. C'est ainsi que Severus les trouva, et regarda la scène attendrit. Son petit frère, dans un chandail trop grand pour lui, blottit dans les bras de son petit ami qui le couvrait de baisers. La scène avait de quoi attendrir même les cœurs les plus durs.

-A ce que je vois, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! dit-il, moqueur.

-Severus… commença Remus, coquin. Je dois t'annonçer que toi et moi, c'est fini.

-…Quoi ?

-Je te laisse pour cet adorable petit bout de chou de 6 ans qui a voler mon cœur.

-Premièrement, tu ne peux pas me laisser sinon je vais en mourir et tu le sais très bien, et deuxièmement, Andy a 8 ans, et non 6.

-C'est là que tu fais erreur mon chéri. Sa mère a eu un bébé mort-né, Andy n'est né que deux ans plus tard. N'est-ce pas, mon poussin ?

-J'ai 6 ans. Et je veux ma berceuse !

-Ah. Oui. Je lui ai promis que tu lui chanterais une chanson à tous les soirs.

-Et pourquoi pas toi ?

-Parce que c'est toi le chanteur, pas moi.

-Mais enfin…

-Quoi ? C'est dégradant pour toi de chanter des berceuses ? Erik le faisait, lui !

-Quoi !

-Bah ouais ! Il venait à l'infirmerie après la pleine lune, et puis il chantait pour m'endormir ! La dernière année, Pomfrey n'employait plus de somnifère pour moi, elle appelait Erik !

-…………………

-Euh… C'est qui, Erik ?

La petite voix fatiguée les sortis de leur conversation.

-Tu vas le rencontrer la semaine prochaine mon trésor, d'accord ? C'est quelqu'un de très important pour ton frère et moi.

-D'accord…

Et Andy bailla. Severus sortit du sac peluches et deux portraits. Un du petit et de sa mère, l'autre de lui et sa mère. Le visage d'Andy s'éclaira.

-Maman !

Severus vint pour lui tendre ledit portrait, mais Andy se saisit de l'autre. Les deux adultes regardèrent, médusés, le petit regarder le portrait d'Elein Prince et Severus Snape.

-A…Andy ? demanda Severus. Pourquoi as-tu dis maman en prenant CE portrait ?

-Parce que c'est ma maman !

-Non, Andy… C'est ma mère a moi. Elle est morte longtemps avant ta naissance. J'étais tout petit.

Comment pouvait-il les confondre ? L'une était noire, l'autre blonde, l'une avait les yeux bleus, et l'autre les yeux gris.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ma vraie maman… Et que le petit garçon, ce n'est pas moi même s'il me ressemble… Mais elle a l'air de l'aimer, elle… Pas comme ma maman…

Ils ne trouvèrent rien à redire à ça.

Severus chanta doucement pour son petit frère, qui s'endormit bien vite, épuisé par les évènements de la journée. Les deux hommes passèrent au salon, et aussitôt, Remus s'accrocha au devant de la chemise de son amant.

-On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul ! Il m'a un peu parler, et bon sang ! Elle le traitait comme un elfe de maison, elle l'a même frapper, et elle lui criait dessus ! Il n'avait pas d'histoire, pas de chansons, pas de petites gâteries et pas d'affection ! On ne peut pas l'abandonner, Severus !

Doucement, il décrispa les doigts de son petit ami de sa chemise.

-Je me doutais plus ou moins de ça, Remus.

-Mais…

-Pas du fait que tu voudrais qu'il reste. Ça je le sais depuis la crise que tu m'a fais. Je parle du fait qu'il n'était pas heureux. Tu aurais du voir sa chambre… Il n'y avait presque rien. En fait, on auras pas à y retourner, tout ce qu'il possédait, c'était dans ce sac. Le reste était brisé ou en très mauvais état.

-Tout ce qu'il sait du bonheur des enfants, il l'a apprit dans les livres que lui racontait sa gardienne ! Il ne sait rien de la vie d'un enfant normal !

-Par contre, je suis sur qu'il te fait un cinq services !

-C'EST PAS DRÔLE !

-Chutttt ! Tu vas le réveiller ! Je paris que tu n'a pas écris à Dumbledore, que t'a passé ton temps à le câliner ?

-Euh…

-Fais pas cette tête. Je m'en doutais. Et je ne t'en veux pas.

Remus lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Bon, je vais lui écrire, ensuite au dodo. On a une dure journée, demain.

-Ah bon ?

-On va devoir aller lui acheter pleins de choses. Comme je t'ai dis, ce qu'il avait de potable était dans ce sac.

-Mais les peluches étaient assez grosses.

-Justement. Il a en tout et pour toi deux pantalons, trois T-shirts et deux sous-vêtements. Plus ce qu'il portait.

-Avec notre budget serré… Oh et puis zut, je trouverai bien un endroit où on pourras couper.

-Remus, on déménage dans une semaine, alors tu peux déjà enlever le loyer comme dépense.

-Oui ! C'est vrai !

-Et d'après les papiers du notaire, mon père était très avare et préférait collectionner son argent que la dépenser. Alors on a largement de quoi lui acheter des vêtements dans les meilleures boutiques pour enfants, et avoir encore assez d'argent pour ses études universitaires.

Remus cligna des yeux.

-Tu déconne ?

-J'ai l'air de déconner ?

-Mais cette maison… Euh… C'était…

-Loin d'être riche et bien entretenu, je sais. Quand je te disais qu'il était avare… Bon, papier… Va prendre ta douche, pendant ce temps, je vais écrire à Dumbledore et transplaner au bureau de poste.

-D'accord. A tout de suite.

-Remus ?

-Mmmhhh ?

-Andy… Il avait l'air heureux d'être avec nous ?

-… Sincèrement… Je n'ai jamais vu un visage d'enfant aussi content.

-Très bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Tu l'adore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Remus, les joues légèrement rosies.

-La séance de bécotage quand je suis arrivé.

-Tu serais pas jaloux, par hasard ?

-Pfffff. Ridicule.

-J'espère, parce que je te réserve mieux…

-Euh… Remus ?

-Parce que franchement, moi j'ai pas envie de dormir !

-Remus ?

-A tantôt mon amour !

Et Remus se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant un Severus un peu perdu. Puis, il sourit. Il se leva, observa le cadre de lui-même enfant et de sa mère, avant de le poser sur le mur. Il s'installa ensuite à la table de sa cuisine avec plume et parchemin, levant de temps en temps les yeux vers le visage souriant de la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimé. Un dernier cadeau.


	11. Chapter 11 Les questions existentielles

**Chapitre 11 Les questions existentielles**

Dans la chambre aux volets fermés, dans une obscurité d'encre et dans un silence pesant, un cri retentit, suivit de gémissements. De bonheur, mais pour une oreille inhabituée, ou ayant connu d'autres genres de cris, cela pouvait se montrer angoissant.

Alors que tout deux reprenaient leur souffle, Remus appuyé sur le torse de son amant en se demandant s'il avait réveillé le petit en criant(même les voisins le regardaient bizarrement habituellement le lendemain, alors…), Severus caressant les cheveux de son amoureux doucement, ils entendirent des pleurs et des coups derrière la porte.

-Noonnn ! Fais pas mal à Remus ! Fais pas mal à Remus !

-Oh bordel de merde de… fit Remus en se levant.

Il attrapa une robe de chambre en vitesse, puis ouvrit la porte pour prendre le petit dans ses bras. Severus se s'assura que le drap le couvrait bien(c'était peut-être son petit frère, mais quand même !) puis fit signe à Remus d'approcher.

-Andy… Pourquoi est-ce que tu croyais que je faisais mal à Remus ? demanda t'il doucement.

-Je… Je l'ai entendu crier… Pis pleurer…

-Oh, mon bébé… Severus ne me faisait pas mal, et je ne pleurais pas… T'a pas à t'en faire, dit Remus gentiment.

-Mais alors, pourquoi t'a crier ?

-On ne cri pas toujours quand on a mal, tu sais… On peut crier aussi parce qu'on est surpris, parce qu'on est heureux…

-Mais quand j'entendais maman crier comme ça dans sa chambre, papa était toujours en colère quand j'entrais !

-Eum… C'est parce que tu les dérangeais…

-Déranger ?

-Oui, ils étaient en train d'avoir du plaisir, et toi, tu les dérangeais… Ils voulaient continuer, mais ils ne pouvaient pas parce que tu étais là.

-…Ils avaient du plaisir ?

-Oui. Toi, tu as du plaisir quand tu joues avec tes jouets, hein ?

-Oui…

-Et bien les grandes personnes ont du plaisir autrement.

-…Ah bon ?… Et comment ?

-Euh…Bin… Elles font l'amour…

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Bin… Quand un papa et une maman veulent un bébé, ils font l'amour.

-… Mais maman elle a pas eu d'autres bébés…

-Une maman n'a pas de bébé dès qu'elle fait l'amour. Il y a des gens qui n'ont jamais de bébés, même s'ils veulent très fort.

-Alors faire l'amour, c'est faire des bébés ?

-Oui…

-Oui, mais… Vous êtes deux gars… Vous pouvez pas avoir de bébés…

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais on peut avoir du plaisir quand même. Faire l'amour, habituellement c'est pour faire des bébés, mais comme ça donne du plaisir, il y a des gens qui le font juste pour le plaisir. C'est le cas des gais…

-…gais ?

-Eum… Deux hommes qui vivent ensembles. Le vrai mot, c'est homosexuel, mais on peut aussi dire gai.

-…Alors mon frère et toi, vous êtes gais.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et vous faites l'amour pour le plaisir et pas pour faire de bébés.

-Euhhhhhh… Oui…

-…Alors t'avais pas mal ?

-Eh non.

-Je vous ai déranger, alors ? Vous êtes fâchés ?

-Non, on est pas fâchés, Andy. Mais maintenant que tu sais que c'est pour le plaisir et qu'on a pas mal, il ne faut pas venir nous déranger dans notre chambre pendant ces moments-là, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Quand est-ce qu'on est assez grand pour faire l'amour ?

-Euuhhhhhhhh… On en reparleras quand t'auras ta première érection…

-…C'est quoi, une érection ?

-...On en reparleras quand ça t'arriveras. Maintenant, je vais aller te border, et tu vas rester dans ton lit jusqu'au matin. D'accord ?

-Ok !

Remus raccompagna le petit jusqu'à sa chambre, le borda, lui donna un bisou sur le front, puis retourna à leur chambre. Il découvrit Severus assit sur le lit, la tête basse, ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombant devant le visage.

-Sev ? Ça va ?

-…Pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi toi tu trouves les mots pour lui expliquer ? Si t'avais pas été là, Andy aurait pas eu de réponses…

-Si j'aurais pas été là, Andy n'aurait pas poser ces questions parce qu'il ne m'aurait pas entendu crier.

-Euh… Oui, mais…

Remus sourit en s'assoyant contre son amoureux.

-Tu sais, Sev… Si je sais comment parler à Andy, c'est parce que je me rappelle à son âge les questions que j'ai poser, comment on m'a répondu, ce que j'étais prêt à entendre à cet âge, et ce que je ne voulais pas savoir.

-Moi, tout ce que je me souviens de mes 6 ans, c'est les coups de mon père, et ma mère qui s'occupait de moi…

-Moi, je m'en souviens, parce que c'est à cet âge que mes parents ont arrêter de s'occuper de moi. J'ai du m'élever tout seul, comprendre à partir des réponses qu'on me donnait, même si elles étaient au dessus de mon âge.

-Et moi, c'est à partir de mes 8 ans que je me souviens de tout… Quand ma mère est morte et que mon père m'a encore plus haït.

-On a vraiment eu des vies de merde.

-Ouais.

-Mais c'est finis, maintenant. Ton père et ta belle-mère sont morts, Erik t'a adopté… Et moi… Mes parents n'ont plus rien à dire sur moi, je ne les reverrai sûrement plus jamais. Je suis heureux avec toi, j'adore aussi Erik, je vois encore souvent les Maraudeurs, et avec Andy, j'ai l'impression qu'on va vraiment former une famille.

-Remus…

Severus l'attira dans ses bras et embrassa doucement sa nuque.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu a raison… Je sais qu'au début, j'étais plutôt réticent… Mais t'avais raison, tout ce que je voyais, c'était qu'Andy était le fils de ce monstre… J'avais pas penser que lui aussi aurait été malheureux avec lui… Mais je l'aime bien. Il a besoin que quelqu'un l'aime et prenne soin de lui, il était adorable quand il posait pleins de questions, et puis il t'adore… Pour moi, c'est le plus important. Ça va prendre du temps s'habituer, mais je crois aussi, qu'un jour on réussira a former une famille…

Ému, Remus lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser longuement et ils tombèrent sur le lit. Après un moment de baisers et de caresses, Remus prit sa baguette.

-Insonorus… murmura t'il avant de sourire à son petit ami. Ne faisons pas exprès pour un moment…

* * *

Severus préparait le déjeuner lorsque Remus se leva. Le voyant dans la cuisine il le rejoignit pour lui donner son bisou du matin lorsqu'ils entendirent une petite voix.

-Je peux venir ?

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Andy, a moitié endormi, les cheveux tout décoiffés, les yeux collés de sommeil, qui attendait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

-Bien sur que tu peux venir, dit Severus. Tu n'a pas à nous le demander, tu es chez toi, tu te souviens ?

-Vi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'avoir des bonnes crêpes, ça te dis ?

-Ouiiiii !

-Eh bien ! rigola Remus. On dirait qu'on a trouver le moyen de réveiller notre petit trésor.

-Des crêpes avec du sirop ?

-Avec quoi d'autre veux-tu manger des crêpes ?

-A la maison, on avait pas de sirop. Et puis les crêpes étaient noires !

-Les crêpes seront noires quand Remus fera la cuisine parce qu'il est nul…

-Ehhh !

-…mais quand ce sera moi, je te jure que tu auras toujours des crêpes délicieuses, cuites à point, et autant de sirop que tu le voudras.

-Ouaissss !

Severus se mit à fouiller dans une boîte à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Où est-ce que je l'ai mis… Ah ! La voilà !

-C'est quoi ? demanda Andy avec de grands yeux curieux.

-C'est la poêle à crêpe pour les jours spécial.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Tu vas voir.

Après quelques minutes, Severus déposa dans l'assiette de son petit frère une crêpe en forme de soleil, ainsi que sur la table le pot de sirop.

-…C'est quoi, ça ?

-C'est une crêpe-soleil.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Regarde, la poêle fait comme un moule… C'est Erik qui me l'a donné, en disant que c'était pour mettre un peu de soleil dans les matins de pluie.

-Wouaaaahhhhh ! Mais il ne pleut pas, ce matin !

-Non, mais c'est un matin spécial.

-Et pourquoi il est spécial, ce matin ?

-Parce que c'est le premier matin que tu es avec nous.

Andy lui offrit son plus beau sourire, avant d'arroser copieusement sa crêpe-soleil de sirop. Les deux adultes le regardèrent manger de bon appétit, puis lorsque d'autres crêpes furent prêtes, ils se joignirent à lui pour ce premier petit déjeuner en famille. Cependant, trois crêpes-soleil et une tonne de sirop plus tard, le bambin avait le visage et les mains collés de sirop, et le chandail de Remus avait intérêt a aller au lavage le plus vite possible.

-R…Remus… j'ai sali ton chandail… Je suis désolé… Je m'excuse… sanglota le petit.

-Eh, Andy, c'est pas grave, on a qu'a le laver, et s'il est fichu, j'en achèterai un autre. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Par contre, toi tu vas avoir besoin d'un bon bain avant qu'on parte magasiner ! Sev, c'est à mon tour de faire la vaisselle, tu donne le bain de ton frère ?

-Euh…

-Allez, t'a qu'a le surveiller, lui frotter derrière les oreilles et dans le dos.

-Bon… Allez, viens bonhomme, on y va !

-Ok !

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Severus commença a faire couler l'eau chaude, selon les insistance du petit, ajouta une tonne de mousse, puis l'aida à retirer chandail et sous-vêtement. Il resta figé un moment, choqué, en voyant les hématomes sur le corps d'Andy, mais ce dernier, trop pressé de barboter dans son bain, s'échappa des bras de son frère pour sauter dans le bain, arrosant ainsi l'homme à coté de lui.

-…Pfffff… Andy, calmes-toi…

-Ok !

Pendant un moment, le gamin joua avec les bulles et l'eau, puis lorsque le futur professeur de potions lui donna le savon, ce dernier lui glissa des mains et il plongea sous l'eau pour aller le chercher. Le cœur de son surveillant s'arrêta un moment, et il plongea le bras pour en ressortir le gamin de 6 ans, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Pourquoi tu m'a attrapé ?

-Je… J'ai cru que… J'ai cru que tu te noyais…

-Oh ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur…

-Ne fais plus ça, Andy… Ne fais plus ça…

-Ok…

-Les accidents, ça arrive trop vite. On t'a promis de ne pas mourir avant longtemps, mais toi non plus il ne faut pas que tu nous abandonne.

-Promis !

Et l'enfant le serra dans ses bras, mouillant encore plus la chemise déjà bien trempée. Après cet élan de tendresse, il sauta à nouveau dans la baignoire, et se mit à jouer avec un gobelet de plastique.

-Comment je dois vous appeler ? demanda t'il après un moment.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bin… Je dois vous appeler comment ?

-Euh… Severus et Remus, pourquoi ?

-Ok…

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais sa réponse n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Andy.

-Vous allez vous occuper de moi toujours, hein ?

-Euh… Oui. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour prendre soins de toi tout seul.

-Mais vous avez dis que vous ne me laisseriez pas tomber…

-C'est vrai. Même quand tu seras assez grand pour avoir ta maison à toi, on va continuer a aller te voir.

-Vous allez vous occuper de moi comme… comme des parents ?

-Euh… Oui. Comme tes parents auraient du s'occuper de toi, mais qu'ils n'ont pas fait.

-Ok…

-Tu sais Andy, ton papa, c'était aussi mon papa, mais moi non plus, il ne m'aimait pas. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, ça c'est le nom du château, et bien j'étais tout seul. Ma maman était morte, et mon papa me détestait. Mais quand j'ai eu 16 ans, j'ai rencontré un professeur très gentil, le Pr Erik. C'est lui qui a prit soins de moi après ça. Il me considérait comme un fils, et moi je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimer mon père. C'est pour ça que Remus t'a dis hier qu'Erik était très important pour nous.

-Tu t'es choisis un autre papa ?

-On peut dire ça… Les parents, c'est pas nécessairement ceux qui nous donnent la vie. Ton papa et ta maman te faisaient du mal, mon papa me faisait aussi du mal, ma maman était morte… Les parents de Remus ne l'aiment pas non plus. Erik est tout seul lui aussi, il n'a pas connus ses parents. Erik, Remus et moi, on est une famille maintenant. Est-ce que tu veux faire partie de notre famille, toi aussi ?

-Je peux ?

-Bin oui, t'es mon petit frère… Mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois gentil avec Erik. Même si tu le trouve un peu bizarre, des fois.

-Et Erik, tu l'appelle comment, toi ?

-C'est mon père, alors je l'appelle papa.

-Parce qu'il s'est occupé de toi comme un père ?

-Oui.

-…Mais… Si Remus et toi, vous vous occupez de moi comme si vous étiez mes parents… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous appelle pas papa, moi aussi ?

-Euh… Je connaissais Erik depuis plus longtemps que toi tu ne nous connais, quand j'ai commencer à l'appeler comme ça…

-Alors… Quand je vais vous connaître depuis longtemps, je vais pouvoir vous appeler papa ?

-On… On en reparleras plus tard…

-Ok…

-Viens, l'eau est rendue froide, je vais te sécher puis t'habiller.

-Oki !

Dans la cuisine, ayant finit la vaisselle depuis un petit moment, Remus sourit, les larmes aux yeux, puis se dirigea à la salle de bain avec les vêtements du petit, pour voir son chéri essuyer le corps maigre du gamin qui grelottait de froid.

-Tiens Andy, tes vêtements. Ça va, Sev ?

Voyant les yeux rougis de Remus, il comprit qu'il avait tout entendu.

-Ça va. Par contre, toi t'a les yeux tout rouge. Tu fais peut-être une réaction au savon à vaisselle ?

-Non non, ça va, rigola le loup-garou.

Severus prit les vêtements que Remus avait déposé sur le comptoir de la salle de bain, et les regarda un moment.

-Potables, mais à la poubelle dès notre retour.

-D'accord avec toi.

-Vous allez jeter mes vêtements ? s'exclama le petit. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais mettre, moi ?

-Ceux qu'on va t'acheter aujourd'hui. Tu viens Andy, on va laisser Severus prendre sa douche. Je vais t'aider à t'habiller, puis on va écouter la télé, d'accord ?

-Ouaisssss !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lorsque l'ex-Serpentard sortit de la salle de bain, il découvrit les deux personnes qui allaient faire maintenant partie intégrales de sa vie blotties sur le canapé, Andy dans les bras de Remus . Il alla bien vite les rejoindre, les serrant tous deux contre lui, espérant les garder toujours.

-On devrait peut-être y aller… dit Remus après un moment.

-Oui, tu a raison… fit Severus avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Tu es prêt Andy ?

-Ouais !

Ils furent bientôt dans les rues de Londres, a chercher des boutiques de linges pour enfants. La matinée se passa en essayage. Pour faire la surprise à Remus de voir le gamin, c'était Severus qui l'aidait dans la cabine. C'était aussi un moyen de se rapprocher de son petit frère, qui était déjà bien proche de Remus… Plus le temps passait, et plus il était naturel avec le petit. Après plusieurs boutiques, ils avaient les bras pleins de paquets et le porte-feuille beaucoup moins gros. De cette journée par contre, Severus garda pleins de bons souvenirs; Andy paradant fièrement dans ses nouveaux vêtements, sa surprise de découvrir le Chemin de Traverse, son petit visage souriant tout barbouillé de glaces (qu'ils avaient prit chez Florian Fortarôme, un vendeur de glace qui connaissait bien Remus et qui avait trouver Andy tellement mignon qu'il lui avait offert trois glaces gratuites), Remus lui essuyant le visage tendrement, Remus passant la journée à rire et à s'amuser avec Andy. Il devait avouer que lui-même se sentait plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ils ne purent résister à l'envie d'entrer dans une dernière boutique avant de rentrer. Puisqu'ils étaient sur l'heure de fermeture, il ne restait plus personne, et la vendeuse les accompagna dans les rangées. Après un moment, elle caressa la joue d'Andy en souriant.

-Tu vas en briser toi des cœurs en grandissant, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Les deux autres se mirent à rire et la vendeuse se tourna vers eux.

-Vous êtes ses frères ?

-Je suis son frère.

-Cela, je le savais, vous vous ressemblez trop pour qu'il en soit autrement, mais vous auriez été trop jeune pour être son père… Par contre pour monsieur, j'ai des doutes…

Dans le cerveau de Remus, quelques connections se firent. La vendeuse trouvait qu'Andy ressemblait à Severus, et elle disait au petit qu'en vieillissant, il allait briser des cœurs… Eh ! C'était des avances déguisées ? (Nd/a : C'est juste un petit loup-garou trop jaloux…) Remus lui fit un grand sourire en s'accrochant au bras de son amour.

-Non, voyez-vous, je ne suis pas partisan de l'inceste !

-Remus ! rougit l'amour en question.

-Non ! Remus c'est pas notre frère ! Lui et mon frère, c'est comme un papa et une maman, sauf que c'est deux gars ! Ils sont joyeux !

-…Euh… Non… Andy, on dit gais…

-…Joyeux, gais, c'est pas la même chose ?

-Pas dans ce sens-là…

-Oh… En tout cas, eux c'est des grandes personnes, pis quand je vais être grand comme eux, je vais avoir des érections même si je sais pas c'est quoi !

Remus était partis se cacher dans une cabine d'essayage, et Severus avait fermer les yeux de honte.

-J'espère pour toi, bonhomme, parce que sinon ta petit ami va être en maudit ! répondit la vendeuse, imperturbable.

Devant cette réponse incongrue, Severus ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et il saisit son petit frère par le bras pour le faire sortir, tout en criant à Remus de foutre son camp de là, ce que le lycanthrope s'empressa de faire.

Une fois à l'abri dans un parc plus loin, Severus regarda son petit frère sérieusement.

-Andy, il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas parler.

-Hein ?

-Tu ne parle pas de choses personnelles comme des… (il regarda autour de lui s'il n'est avait personne)…comme des érections à des gens que tu ne connais pas . Tu ne sais pas si tu peux avoir confiance en eux. A la réponse de la madame dans le magasin, je peux te dire qu'elle on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, et que ça ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête. Et Remus ! Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a prit !

-Elle te draguait !

-Quoi !

-Elle te draguait ! J'ai juste fait lui signifier que t'étais déjà pris !

-T'es complètement barjo !

-Nonnn !

Et l'ancien Gryffondor lui expliqua son raisonnement.

-Remus… T'es devenu complètement fou…

-En revenant à la maison, je vais pouvoir jouer avec mes jouets ? demanda Andy.

-Oui tu vas pouvoir, mais avant tu dois me promettre de savoir avant si tu peux avoir confiance en les personnes avant de leur parler aussi intimement.

-Promis !

-Bon… Très bien.

-Le dernier à la maison est un poulet rose qui a la gastro !(Nd/a : Copyright Para/Shinri/Iosane !)

-Remus Lupin ! Andy Snape ! Revenez ici tout de suite !


	12. Chapter 12 Malgré ce que tu es

**Chapitre 12 Malgré ce que tu es**

Les Maraudeurs étaient venus aider notre joyeuse petite famille a déménager, et tout trois étaient restés pâmés devant Andy, sans comprendre comment se mignon petit garçon pouvait être le frère de l'affreux Severus Snape (Non, vraiment, leur Moony n'avait pas de goût…) jusqu'à ce que le gamin, effrayé, ne court se cacher derrière ledit frère. Remus avait du user beaucoup de patience et de câlineries( sans oublier quelques chocogrenouilles) pour réussir a convaincre son petit trésor à aller dans ses bras. Severus avait aidé les trois Maraudeurs a rétrécir le plus important, a charger les boîtes contenant le plus fragile , alors que Remus et Andy, assis dans un coin de l'appartement, lisaient une histoire en mangeant des chocogrenouilles. Alors que ses trois amis le traitaient de paresseux et de douillet, Severus se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Les trois animagus avaient un peu perdu le rythme du cycle lunaire, et ne se souvenaient pas que dans trois jours, Remus deviendrait à nouveau ce qu'il détestait et craignait d'être; un monstre. Il avait bien besoin de ce petit moment de tendresse !

Lorsque tout fut prêt, les Maraudeurs transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard, où une carriole attendait le nouveau professeur et sa famille, Dumbledore ayant écrit pour les informer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'Andy les accompagne à Poudlard(ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute façon) et qu'Erik avait bien hâte de le rencontrer.

La petite famille fit le tour de l'appartement voir s'ils ne trouveraient pas quelques objets oubliés, puis Remus se pencha pour prendre Andy dans ses bras.

-Tu es prêt mon lapin ? On s'en va à Poudlard.

-Oui…

-Tu n'a pas l'air sur, dit Severus. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Je vais rencontrer Erik ?

-Oui ! Il a très hâte de te connaître.

-Mais s'il ne m'aime pas ? demanda l'enfant, angoissé.

-Bien sur qu'il va t'aimer, lui dit Remus. Même les Maraudeurs t'ont trouver adorable.

-Ils sont bizarres.

-Eh eh… t'a pas encore vu Erik…

-Sev !

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre quand on ne le connaît pas. Remarque… Quand on le connaît aussi des fois…

-Arrête de parler comme ça !

-Bon, est-ce qu'on y va ?

-D'accord. Tu reste avec moi Andy, ou tu vas avec Severus ?

Sans dire un mot, le bambin tendit les bras vers son frère, qui le prit en souriant avant de tirer la langue à son amoureux.

-Tu vois, c'est moi qu'il préfère !

-Non ! s'exclama le petit. Je vous aime tous les deux !

-Ça, c'est bien, sourit Remus. Parce que nous aussi, on t'aime tous les deux.

-On y va à 3 ! 1…2…

Et il transplana. Remus se mit à rire, et transplana à son tour. Une fois à Pré-au-Lard, il chercha pendant un moment sans les trouver. Où étaient-ils passés ? Il finit par les trouver près d'une carriole tirée par un Sombral, avec les Maraudeurs. Andy couru vers lui en criant son nom, et ne bougea plus de ses bras une fois qu'il s'y fut blottit. Ce n'est qu'après beaucoup de caresses et de bisous que le petit corps cessa de trembler, et le petit Andy finit par s'assoupir dans les bras de Remus. Ils dirent adieu aux Maraudeurs, montèrent dans la carriole et se dirigèrent vers le château. Arrivé près de Poudlard, ils réveillèrent le petit pour qu'il puisse voir leur nouvelle demeure. Sans dire un mot, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillé, Andy regarda le château se rapprocher.

-Je rêve ? demanda t'il.

-Non, tu ne rêve pas, sourit Remus. Bienvenue à Poudlard.

Après un moment, ils finirent par atteindre le château. Les professeurs étaient tous là pour les accueillir, et Dumbledore s'avança vers eux en souriant.

-Severus, Remus…. Oh, et tu dois être le petit Andy ?

-Remus… Pourquoi le monsieur est habillé bizarre ? chuchota le petit.

-Euh… Il est pas habillé bizarre… Il est habillé comme un sorcier…

-Mais… Vous êtes des sorciers, mais vous êtes pas habillés comme lui…

-Non, parce qu'on habitait dans un quartier Moldu. Maintenant qu'on est à Poudlard, on va porter des robes, nous aussi.

-Moi aussi ?

-Non, toi tu ne seras pas obligé mon lapin. Tu…

Remus ne put finir sa phrase qu'une ombre noire sautait sur Severus pour le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement. Andy se cacha derrière le loup-garou, ne voulant rien savoir du monsieur bizarre. Severus réussit à calmer Erik, ils rencontrèrent les professeurs, puis Dumbledore les laissa rejoindre leurs appartements. Enfin à l'abri des regards, Severus présenta son père et son petit frère. Si au début Andy ne voulut rien savoir, Erik finit par l'acheter complètement avec quelques bonbons. L'enfant regarda pendant un moment autour de lui, puis à nouveau sur le monsieur bizarre avec un masque. Ce dernier lui sourit, avant de lui ébouriffé les cheveux.

-Vous avez les mains froides, dit Andy.

Le silence se fit. Remus et Severus étaient mal à l'aise pour Erik, et ce dernier, si habitué depuis les années à ne pas être jugé avec les deux jeunes adultes, se rendit compte que, peut-être, Andy ne serait pas aussi clément qu'eux…

-Oui… Euh…

-Vous avez froid ? Vous êtes malade ? Vous voulez une doudou ? Dans les livres de Vicky, les personnes malades ont toujours une grosse doudou pis un bouillon de poulet !

Attendrit devant tant de compassion, Erik serra le gamin dans ses bras, avant de lui sourire.

-Je ne suis pas malade, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis toujours froid comme ça, il ne faut pas s'en faire pour moi.

-Sur ?

-Oui.

Andy resta un moment à réfléchir, puis regarda Erik.

-Vous êtes une grande personne, hein ?

-Euh… Oui… Aux dernières nouvelles…

Il regarda ensuite son frère.

-Je peux lui faire confiance ?

-Oui Andy, tu peux lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, quand Remus et moi, on ne pourras pas te garder avec nous, c'est Erik qui va te garder.

-Ok !

Puis, il regarda à nouveau le vieux professeur.

-C'est quoi, une érection ?

D'abord figés, Severus se mit à rire comme un fou, Remus se retint de ne pas se mettre en mode elfe de maison et de se péter la tête dans le mur, et Erik regarda, successivement, le gamin, son fils et son beau-fils, essayant de comprendre.

-Mordious… Vous voulez bien me dire QUI a élevé ce gamin ?

-T'en fais pas… C'est le résultat d'une petite discussion au beau milieu de la nuit quand il a entendu crier dans notre chambre.

-Oh…

-Il était sur que je battais Remus. Alors il a du lui expliquer des notions de « plaisir » et de « faire l'amour » et d'autres choses du genre…

-Je vois…

-Mais non, il battait pas Remus ! C'est parce qu'ils sont comme un papa et une maman, mais c'est deux gars, et ils sont gais ! Pas joyeux hein, gais !

Severus se remit à rire, et Remus, le visage caché dans ses mains, se retenait de ne pas pleurer.

-Et il faut pas parler de choses intimes à des gens qu'on connaît pas parce qu'on sait pas si on peut avoir confiance ! Et les crêpes-soleils, c'est pour ensoleiller les jours de pluie mais on peut aussi quand c'est des jours spécial ! Et le ciel est bleu parce que « c'est comme ça et pas autrement, bon ! » Et quand on prends un bain, il faut pas plonger sous l'eau à la recherche du savon parce qu'on peut se noyer ! Et quand on entends des bruits dans la chambre, il faut pas y aller parce qu'on va les déranger ! Et les vendeuses y draguent ! Et Remus c'est un jaloux ! Et quand on mange des glaces trop vite, on a mal à la tête ! Et les Maraudeurs y sont bizarres mais il-faut-pas-le-dire ! Et ils disent que Remus a pas de goût et qu'il aurait pu trouver bien mieux ! Et…

-Andy ! Andy, c'est correct ! s'exclama Remus. On a compris, tu a appris beaucoup de choses cette semaine.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Et Severus et Remus vont pas m'abandonné, et quand je vais les connaître depuis longtemps, je vais pouvoir les appeler papa, parce qu'on a le droit de choisir d'autres parents quand les nôtres nous aiment pas, mais qu'on doit attendre de les connaître depuis plus longtemps pour les appeler papa !

-Qui est-ce qui t'a dis ça ? demanda Erik.

-C'est mon frère ! Parce que lui aussi, il s'est choisis un autre papa ! Il dit qu'il est bizarre des fois mais qu'il l'aime pareil !

Alors que Severus penchait la tête avec honte, Erik se mit à rire.

-Alors si c'est Severus qui te l'a dis, tu peux le croire. Tu veux vraiment les appeler papa?

-Oui ! Parce qu'ils s'occupent de moi comme des parents. Et que je les aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Plus gros que le ciel !

Au bord des larmes, Remus attrapa le petit pour le serrer dans ses bras et le couvrir de baisers.

-Remus… Tu vas l'étouffer… dit son petit ami gentiment.

-Mais non… Je fais juste imiter Erik…

-Justement… Je sais de quoi je parle…

-Dites… demanda Andy avec une petite voix. Quand je vais vous le demander… Vous voudrez bien être mes papas ?

Remus leva les yeux vers son amoureux, de grands yeux qui criaient « pitiééééé » . Severus avala difficilement, chercha mentalement une issue de secours… Mais rien.

-Euh… Je… Euh…

-C'est vraiment trop adorable, fit Erik avec un sourire. Vous devriez être fiers qu'un aussi mignon petit garçon vous aime assez pour vous demander cela. C'est un véritable honneur d'être choisis comme papa, vous savez ? Moi-même, j'ai les larmes aux yeux quand je repense au jour où Severus a accepter d'être mon fils. Et maintenant, c'est lui qui va être papa ! Je suis trop ému… Un mouchoir… Il me faut un mouchoir…

Il fouilla dans les poches de sa redingote et en sorti l'objet cherché. Il épongea ses yeux en souriant, ses yeux dorés brillant d'une lueur étrange. Severus le regarda un moment, puis regarda Andy qui attendait toujours une réponse. Il avait bien compris le message d'Erik. Plus que tout autre, c'était Severus qui avait été heureux de savoir qu'il comptait assez pour Erik pour que ce dernier l'adopte. Il avait eu besoin de savoir qu'il était aimé, que quelqu'un pensait à lui. Et aujourd'hui, c'était Andy qui voulait être rassuré. Savoir qu'il avait une famille, une vraie.

-…Viens là mon poussin.

Le gamin se réfugia dans les bras de son grand frère qui l'embrassa sur la tête.

-Et si on visitait ?

-Oki !

Et ils terminèrent de visiter leurs appartements. Les boîtes avaient été apportés par des elfes de maison, et ils commencèrent à s'installer. Pendant ce temps, Erik apprenait à connaître celui qui, il l'espérait, serait bientôt son petit-fils.

Arriva enfin l'heure du dîner, assis à la table des professeurs. Andy refusa de s'asseoir sur sa chaise et resta dans les bras de Remus, regardant avec attention les professeurs avec de grands yeux. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire pour décrire le petit garçon, et Erik trancha la question en déclarant qu'il était « le plus mignon garnement du monde » , ce que personne n'osa contredire.

* * *

Cette journée-là, Remus était plus énervé qu'à l'habitude. Debout aux petites heures, il était sortit dans le parc pour courir, sortit un peu du trop-plein d'énergie que lui procurait la pleine lune du soir. Il se mit à pleuvoir, mais Remus resta a courir dehors quand même. Ceux qui regardaient par la fenêtre le voyaient se dépenser, et comme il n'y avait que des professeurs à l'école, eux qui savaient l'état de Remus, comprenaient que la pleine lune l'énervait. Lorsqu'il finit par se calmer, il prit un passage secret qui le mena du parc jusqu'à quelques couloirs de leurs appartements. Là, l'attendait de pied ferme un Severus pas content.

-Mais où t'étais passé ?

-J'étais parti courir…

-Courir ? Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu peur ? Je me réveille, t'étais plus là ! Je croyais que tu t'étais encore fais enlever !

Remus se figea, au souvenir de ce malheureux événement. A son air malheureux, Severus comprit qu'il avait fait une bêtise, et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Désolé. Je me suis inquiété. Pardonnes-moi, Remus. J'aurais pas supporter de te perdre encore.

-Tu ne vas pas me perdre… Je… Je devais me calmer, m'épuiser, le loup est trop excité pour ce soir…

-Si tu avais besoin de t'épuiser, t'avais qu'à me le dire…

-Imbécile !

-Severus ? Est-ce que Remus est arrivé ?

-Oui mon cœur, je suis là…

Aussitôt, Andy arriva en courrant pour lui sauter au cou.

-On te cherchait partout !

-Tout vas bien mon chéri, je suis là…

-Remus… Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait lui dire, pour ce soir ?

-Euh… Oui…

Remus prit place sur le canapé avec Andy et hésita un moment.

-Andy… Mon petit cœur… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important…

-Oui ?

-Écoute… Je suis très malade et…

-Tu veux du bouillon ?

-Non, Andy… Euh… Ce soir, je vais devoir aller me faire soigner. Je vais revenir demain matin, mais je vais devoir dormir toute la journée demain…

-T'es beaucoup malade ?

-Oui… C'est pour ça que je dois aller me faire soigner… Severus va rester avec toi, et on se reverras demain soir.

-Où tu va dormir, demain ?

-A l'infirmerie.

-Je vais pouvoir aller te voir ?

-Non, mon amour… Je suis désolé, il va falloir que je dorme, si tu veux que je revienne demain soir.

-Je te jure que je vais être sage !

-On verras demain, d'accord ? Je vais passer toute la journée avec toi aujourd'hui, ok ?

-Tu vas être malade longtemps ?

-Oui… Je vais être malade comme ça une fois par mois.

-C'est souvent, ça !

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Et il y a pas de médicaments pour ta maladie ?

-Non… Pas encore… Mais ton frère me prépare une potion qui me permet d'avoir un peu moins mal…

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Ne t'en fais pas mon petit trésor. Demain soir, je vais revenir avant que tu n'aille te coucher, et je vais te faire un gros câlin.

-Promis ?

-Promis.En attendant, tu vas rester avec ton frère, d'accord ?

-Ok…

Remus le serra fort dans ses bras, puis sourit tristement à Severus, qui vint finalement les rejoindre pour compléter l'étreinte. C'est ainsi qu'Erik les trouva, lorsqu'il vint les chercher pour le petit déjeuner.

-Vous formez vraiment une belle famille, leur sourit-il.

-Arrête de radoter et viens, lui répliqua son fils.

-Oh non, je m'en voudrais de m'immiscer dans votre étreinte familiale.

-Idiot, tu fais parti de la famille.

-C'est un fait… Mais c'est grâce à toi, Severus, si nous formons une famille. Tu es le lien entre nous.

-Hein ?

-Tu es mon fils, le petit ami de Remus et le frère d'Andy. Sans toi, nous n'aurions aucun lien.

-Si… murmura Remus en caressant les cheveux de son bébé. L'amour… La compréhension. Le respect. Un passé trop similaire, qui nous rapproche les uns des autres…

-En effet, Remus, si tu le vois comme ça…

C'est le cœur brisé que Remus quitta la table pour se diriger à l'extérieur du château, rejoindre le passage qui le mènerait à la Cabane Hurlante. Andy l'avait supplier de ne pas partir, avait promis d'être bien sage et de le laisser dormir, et avait finit par s'écrouler dans les bras de son frère en pleurant. Remus était revenu sur ses pas, l'avait embrassé et serrer très fort, lui avait promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il reviendrait le lendemain soir, puis était parti pour de bon, laissant le soin à Severus et à Erik de consoler l'enfant, sous le regard triste des autres professeurs.

Il appuya sur la racine avec le bâton, puis se faufila dans le tunnel qui le conduisit à la cabane. Il ferma la porte, se déshabilla et cacha ses vêtements dans une boîte, dans la trappe sous le lit. Là, le loup ne pensait pas à les chercher. Grâce à la Tue-Loup, Remus restait lucide, mais cela n'empêchait pas le loup de s'éveiller, et si la potion l'empêchait de s'énerver et de se faire mal, le loup trouvait trop amusant de déchirer les vêtements pour que Remus ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Rapidement, il sentit l'impression habituelle de sa transformation. L'impression qu'il perdait pied, que sa conscience se noyait, qu'il disparaissait de sa propre tête, ainsi que le craquement d'os qui se modifie, du gargouillis que faisaient ses organes en changeant de place, et le picotement sur sa peau, là où apparaissent de longs poils soyeux. En même temps, sa mâchoire s'allongea, pour devenir une longue gueule d'où s'échappait des gémissements étouffés. Puis, il se calma. Le loup était là.

* * *

Andy s'éveilla en entendant un hurlement à l'extérieur du château. Et Remus qui était dehors ! Il se leva à toute vitesse et trouva son frère dans le salon, le front plissé d'inquiétude, le dos de voûtant un peu plus à chaque hurlement de l'animal.

-Remus, il… Y'a une bête dehors… Elle va faire mal à Remus…

-Andy…

Severus soupira, et lui fit signe d'approcher, pour le prendre sur ses genoux.

-Tu sais ce qu'est un loup-garou ?

-Je crois… C'est un homme qui se transforme en loup quand la lune est pleine, non ?

-Oui, c'est ça… Et comment est la lune, cette nuit ?

-Elle est toute ronde. Alors… La bête, c'est un loup-garou ?

-Oui…

-Il va faire mal à Remus ?

-Andy… Tu sais, les loup-garous ne sont pas tous méchants… Il y en a qui sont très gentils le jour, et les autres nuits quand la lune n'est pas pleine. Et ils sont très malheureux. Ils ont besoin de beaucoup beaucoup d'amour. Tu comprends ?

-Oui. C'est pas de sa faute s'il est méchant la nuit. Mais s'il fait mal à Remus, moi je ne vais pas l'aimer !

-Andy… C'est Remus, le loup-garou.

L'enfant leva vers son frère un regard vide, les yeux arrondis.

-Il avait ton âge quand il a été mordu. A cause de ça, ses parents n'ont plus voulu de lui. Son papa était un tueur de loup-garou, avant que ça ne devienne interdit. Ses parents l'ont cachés, et ont dit à tout le monde que Remus était mort. Il n'avait plus le droit de sortir de sa chambre, et son papa le battait. A Poudlard, Remus n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des amis. Mais les Maraudeurs sont devenus amis avec Remus quand même, et ne l'ont pas repoussé en sachant qu'il était un loup-garou. Si le papa de Remus l'aurait su, il aurait tué son fils. Quand j'ai rencontrer Remus pour de vrai, quand on a commencer à parler, je savais que c'était un loup-garou, je l'avais deviné, puisqu'il s'absentait toujours à la pleine lune…

-Et… Ça ne t'a pas dérangé ?

-Comment tu a trouvé Remus, avant de savoir qu'il était un loup-garou ?

-Très gentil ! Et très doux. J'aime quand il me fait des câlins.

-Remus est réellement comme ça. Même si c'est un loup-garou. Il est gentil, doux, généreux, courageux, et il est comme ça tous les jours, et 30 nuit sur 31. Est-ce que j'avais le droit de le repousser pour une seule nuit où il devenait un monstre, et contre quoi il ne pouvait rien ? Andy, même si tu sais maintenant que c'est un loup-garou, c'est quand même Remus. Celui qui te donne pleins de câlins et de bisous, et que tu voulais appeler papa, il y a quelques jours encore. Ne lui en veux pas d'être malheureux.

-Il est malheureux ?

-Oui, parce qu'a part les Maraudeurs, Lily, Erik, Dumbledore, McGonagall,Pomfresh et moi, il n'y a personne qui l'aime. Ce n'est pas beaucoup de personnes qui l'aime, 9, quand on sait qu'il y a beaucoup plus de personnes sur Terre, 6 milliards. Il n'a pas d'autres amis que les Maraudeurs et Lily. Il n'a pas d'autre famille qu'Erik et moi. Si Pomfresh a eu peur de lui au début quand elle devait le soigner, elle a finit par l'adorer. Dumbledore a convaincu le papa de Remus de le laisser venir à l'école, et ce n'était pas facile. McGonagall l'a traité comme tous les autres élèves, elle lui a donner autant de retenues qu'il le méritait, et a toujours été fière de lui, alors que les autres professeurs avaient peur de lui. Juste 9 personnes pour l'aimer. Alors que toutes les autres personnes voudraient le tuer, s'ils savaient que Remus est un loup-garou. Il est malheureux parce qu'une fois par mois, il ne se contrôle plus, il me tuerait s'il me voyait, et pourtant ce ne serait pas lui, mais le loup qui est en lui. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir de faire du mal aux personnes qu'il aime le plus. Remus est malheureux de ne pas être comme tous les autres.

-Non… Il y a 10 personnes qui l'aiment, même si c'est un loup-garou.

-Andy…?

-Moi aussi je l'aime Remus. Beaucoup. Demain, je vais lui faire un gros câlin, pour plus qu'il soit malheureux.

-Je suis sur que ça lui fera très plaisir, sourit Severus.

-Je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux. Vous m'avez donner une maison alors que même mes parents ne m'aiment pas…

-Andy… Nous aussi on t'aime. Beaucoup….

-Je veux pas faire dodo tout seul… Remus, il est tout seul là et il est malheureux…

-D'accord mon chaton… D'accord…

Et ils finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé, Andy au beau milieu d'une chanson de son grand frère, Severus peu de temps après en contemplant le visage de son bébé.

* * *

Andy sortit des appartements et regarda de droite à gauche. Où était l'infirmerie ? Il ne savait pas ! Pas grave ! Il devait retrouver Remus, lui dire qu'il l'aimait fort fort même si c'était un loup-garou.

-Andy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Erik !Je veux aller voir Remus ! Mais je sais pas où est l'infirmerie…

-Où est Severus ?

-Il dort encore.

-Il va s'inquiéter en se réveillant si tu n'es pas là.

-Non ! Il va le savoir que je veux aller voir Remus ! Tu sais le chemin, toi ?

-Oui, je sais le chemin… Suis-moi…

Andy tendit la main au professeur d'art qui sourit en le menant à l'infirmerie. Il ignorait si Severus ressemblait plus jeune à ce petit chérubin, mais Andy était vraiment trop adorable. Une fois dans la grande salle blanche, Andy se précipita vers un lit entouré de rideaux, qui était celui de Remus, il le devinait…

-Andy, non, attends ! s'exclama Erik.

Il savait par expérience que le lit entouré signifiait que Remus n'avait pas encore eu sa pommade, celle qui cacherait les blessures de son visage et de ses mains. Il fallait éviter au petit de voir son tuteur ainsi blessé… Mais trop tard, le gamin avait passé le rideau.

« Erik, tu te fais vieux, tes réflexes sont nuls ! » pensa amèrement le professeur en passant le rideau à son tour.

Andy était là et fixait Remus, les larmes aux yeux. Malgré la Tue-Loup, l'animal s'était blessé, moins gravement que dans le passé, mais quelques griffures rougeâtres étaient encore sur le visage du jeune homme endormi et son teint pâle prouvait qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Sans dire un mot, Andy grimpa dans le lit, et sous le poids, le matelas pencha un peu, ce qui réveilla Remus qui commença à paniquer. Erik s'approcha doucement et le força à se recoucher.

-Du calme, Remus, du calme… C'est moi, Erik… Je suis venu avec Andy… Il voulait te voir… Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de passer le rideau… Je suis désolé…

-E…Erik ?

-C'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas Remus, tout vas bien. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Remus…murmura Andy.

Le loup-garou se tourna pour regarder l'enfant.

-Tu a encore mal ?

-N…Non, ça va…

-Mais t'a un gros bobo dans le visage…

-Ça va mon bébé, je te jure…

-Tu sais… Mon frère y m'a dit que t'étais un loup-garou.

Remus et Erik se figèrent, et ne purent s'empêcher de penser la même chose « Imbécile de Severus ! ». Mais Andy ne prit pas garde à leur réaction, et prit les mains de Remus, et doucement, se mit à désigner chacun de ses doigts.

-James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Dumbledore, Pomfresh, McGonagall, Erik et Severus. Ce sont les 9 personnes qui t'aiment même si tu es un loup-garou.

Remus se mit à trembler, mais Andy désigna finalement le dernier doigt restant.

-Et ça, c'est moi.

a suivre

Oui, je sais, Andy est trop adorable. Sa réaction est trop adorable. Ce qu'il dit à Remus est trop adorable. Que voulez-vous ! J'ai pas créer ce personnage pour rien...

On se revoit auchapitre 13, d'ici-là, portez-vous bien !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il y aura 20 chapitres, et un épilogue. Je suis présentement en train d'écrire le chapitre 20, les autres sont déjà tous écrits, alors ils devraient arriver bientôt sur le forum. Venez vérifier souvent les nouvelles publications !


	13. Chapter 13 Question d'habitude

**Chapitre 13 Question d'habitude**

Severus appréhendais son premier cours. Et s'il n'était pas douer avec les élèves ? Et s'ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux ? Puis, il entra sur un coup de tête, ayant une idée derrière la tête.

-Ouvrez votre livre à la page 114.  
-Euh… Professeur… demanda une jeune fille. Vous ne vous présentez pas ?  
-Lorsque j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour me dire quoi faire, je vous ferai signe, mademoiselle. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 114.  
-Vous êtes vraiment le fils du Pr Erik ?  
-Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 114, et je ne le répèterai pas, ceux qui n'obtempèreront pas se mériteront une retenue.

Un silence s'abattit sur la classe alors que les élèves ouvraient leur livre en hâte. Severus remarqua alors une élève assis au deuxième rang, et qui le regardait, amusée. C'était la jeune Alnia, la petite fille qui suivait des cours avec Erik.

-Que regardez-vous ? demanda t'il.  
-Rien, professeur !

Et elle ouvrit son livre. Dans les années qui suivirent, jamais elle ne dit à quel jeu le professeur se livrait, faisant croire qu'il était un monstre. Erik avait eu quelques échos des agissements de son fils par ses élèves, et les insultes allaient bon train !

-Votre fils, c'est un goujat ! Il n'est pas du tout comme vous ! Juste cette semaine, il a retirer 250 points au Gryffondor, et fait gagner 300 points au Serpentard ! McGonagall vient de lui déclarer la guerre !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? demanda Erik, surpris.  
-C'est un cinglé, un débile mental !  
-Je vous prierais d'être un peu plus poli envers mon fils, et votre professeur, sinon c'est moi qui pourrais vous faire perdre des points.

Les élèves se regardèrent, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous les profs dans cette école ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore fit venir Remus dans son bureau, quelques mois après le début des classes. Remus entra et prit place sur la chaise en face du bureau du directeur, qui leur servit une tasse de thé avec des chocolats.

-Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ?  
-En effet, Remus… Vous vous rappelez, lorsque Severus a reçu son diplôme, je vous avais dis que j'aurais sûrement besoin de vous…  
-Oui…  
-Et bien voilà. Suite à votre enlèvement, ce sont les Aurors qui vous ont recueilli, et lorsque Severus a été vous chercher, vous avez eu le malheur de dire que vous aviez… senti sa peur. L'Auror qui vous a entendu en a parlé à ses supérieurs, et depuis ce jour, ils demandent pour vous engager.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ils souhaitent vous engager comme… espion, si l'on puisse dire. Non pas chez les Mangemorts, comme Severus, mais plutôt à l'intérieur même du Ministère. Afin que vous identifiez les gens qui auraient, en eux, de la haine, du mépris, de la perversion… Tout cela hors du commun, ce qui pourrait être un signe qu'ils sont des Mangemorts, afin qu'on les arrête sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Remus hésita un moment.

-Les Aurors… James est au courrant ?  
-Oui… Il a tenter de les empêcher, mais en voyant que vous ne risqueriez rien…  
-Je reviendrai au château les soirs ?  
-Exactement, comme si vous travailliez au Ministère.  
-Quelle sera ma couverture ?  
-Secrétaire du chef des Aurors.  
-Je n'ai pas les compétences requises pour…  
-Remus, vous vous en tirerez très bien, arrêtez donc de vous inquiéter.  
-Si vous le savez depuis ce jour… Pourquoi ne m'en parler que maintenant ?  
-Alors que le jeune Andy venait de se joindre à vous ? Ç aurait été le priver trop tôt de votre affection. Mais, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, les horaires de Severus et d'Erik se complètent, ils n'ont jamais classe en même temps, ainsi ils pourront s'occuper d'Andy même si vous n'êtes pas là. L'enfant prendra vite l'habitude.  
-Et… Je ne risque rien ?  
-Rien, je vous le jure. Vous n'aurez qu'à prévenir le chef des Aurors lorsque vous aurez des doutes, et ils se chargeront du reste.  
-Bon…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

On était vers la fin de l'année, et Andy avait échappé à l'attention d'Erik pour aller se promener, laissant le pauvre homme au bord de la crise cardiaque, a s'arracher les cheveux, se voyant mal expliquer à son fils qu'il avait perdu son petit frère en seulement une heure de cours !

Il se promenait dans les corridors du château, regardant autour de lui, découvrant des chemins qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, quand il entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre… pour voir sa gardienne sortir de derrière un rideau, toute échevelée.

-Vicky ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière le rideau ?  
-Ah…Andy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je me promène ! Toi, tu faisais quoi, derrière le rideau ?  
-Y'a une salle de cachée, derrière, et c'est pas un rideau, c'est une tapisserie.  
-Pourquoi t'étais dans une salle cachée ?  
-…Bon, Andy, viens avec moi, j'ai certaines choses à t'expliquer, et je ne peux vraiment pas dans le corridor… Viens, je t'amène dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle…

Andy la suivit donc en trottinant, ne remarquant pas une deuxième ombre émerger de derrière la tapisserie.

Une fois dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, Andy se mit à sauter sur le canapé, avant de regarder sa gardienne.

-Tu veux me parler de quoi, Vicky ?  
-Ok, euh… Tu sais, quand les gens grandissent, ils veulent avoir du plaisir, et c'est plus en jouant avec des jouets…  
-Je sais. Ils font l'amour.  
-Euh… Qui t'a dis ça ?  
-C'est Remus ! Parce que je l'ai entendu crier, et que je croyais que mon frère le battait ! Mais non, il le battait pas, et puis Remus, il a dit que ça faisait pas mal !  
-Eum… Dépends pour qui et des circonstances…  
-Hein ?  
-Si Remus a dit ça, en principe, c'est que ça ne devait pas être lui qui se faisait…  
-De quoi tu parles, Vicky ?

L'enfant la regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Bon… Vais aller te chercher des livres, ça sera plus facile pour t'expliquer.

Une demi-heure et pleins d'explications plus tard (et que quelqu'un aille prévenir cette idiote qu'on ne parle pas des positions du kamasoutra gai à un enfant de 6 ans(Nd/a : Oui, ça existe, ma meilleure amie a vu le livre à la librairie…)) Andy retourna dans les appartements de la petite famille, légèrement traumatisé. Severus et Erik lui sautèrent dessus, Remus arriva bientôt à son tour de travailler, et la joyeuse petite famille se mit à table dans un silence total.

-Sev… demanda Andy d'une petite voix.  
-Oui ?  
-Est-ce que… ça fait mal ?  
-Euh… De quoi tu parles ?  
-Quand Remus et toi vous faites l'amour ?

Erik s'étouffa avec sa bouchée, vira au rouge, puis avala difficilement, et balbutia avec une voix mi-gênée mi-amusée :

-Je vous laisse, j'ai des copies à corriger !

Et il sortit très vite. Les deux adultes fixèrent l'enfant avec de gros yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que…  
-Vicky dit que t'es passif. Et elle t'a montré pleins de photos.  
-Q…Quoi ?  
-Elle était derrière une tapisserie où il y avait une salle cachée, et puis elle était tout ébouriffée ! Quand je lui ai demander ce qu'elle faisait, elle m'a emmené dans la salle des Serdaigle, et pis elle m'a expliquer c'était quoi exactement faire l'amour, et que souvent, ça faisait mal, surtout quand c'est deux gars, et que si Remus avait pas mal quand il criait, c'était parce qu'il était actif, et pis que Sev il devait avoir mal, vu qu'il était passif… J'ai pas tout compris, mais… Sev ? Est-ce que t'a mal ?

Remus et Severus se regardèrent un moment.

-Là, elle va trop loin.  
-Tout a fait d'accord.  
-Il a seulement 6 ans !  
-Elle n'aurait pas du, on est tous les deux d'accord là-dessus.  
-Combien de points ?  
-BEAUCOUP…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, les élèves eurent la désastreuse nouvelle de voir les Serdaigle avec 500 points… en dessous de zéro ! A cela, le détestable professeur de potion expliqua un « non respect de la vie privée ».Vicky haussa les épaules et continua a parler avec sa voisine de table, effondrée.

-On va perdre la coupe des 4 maisons !  
-Mais non…  
-Mais si ! Comment tu veux qu'on dépasse les Serpentard, qui ont 548 points ? C'est 1049 points qu'il faut gagner… Et en trois mois !  
-Ok, j'avoue que ça va être dure, mais…  
-Dure ? Irréalisable, oui ! Je te jure, si la personne qui nous a fait perdre 900 points en une nuit se retrouve sur notre chemin…

Vicky haussa a nouveau les épaules et commença à déjeuner.

-Café ?  
-Naaooonnnnn…  
-Oh arrête, c'est pas si grave…  
-PAS SI GRAVE ? C'EST NOTRE DERNIÈRE ANNÉE, ET ON RÉUSSIT A PERDRE AVEC -500 POINTS !On va être la honte des sorciers !  
-T'exagère…  
-Si j'exagère ? Non ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis si calmement à cette nouvelle !

Et la jeune fille figea.

-Vicky… Tu ne serais pas…  
-Je dois aller voir le Pr Flitwick pour mon cours supp, a plus !  
-REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI ! TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS À SI BON COMPTE, C'EST MOI QUI TE LE DIS !

Et la jeune perverse (euh, Serdaigle, désolée) quitta la Grande Salle pour un endroit où, elle l'espérait, elle ne se ferait pas arracher la tête

* * *

-Pourquoi Vicky elle est punie ?  
-Parce qu'elle a dit des mots qu'il ne fallait pas.  
-Oh ? Elle a dit des gros mots ?  
-Non, euh… Elle t'a expliquer des choses que tu étais trop petit pour savoir.  
-Oh…

Andy s'assit dans le salon par terre, avec la peluche d'une grosse méduse, et regarda le feu(Nd/a: Méduse ? Nah, je ne suis pas fan d'Arcadianne...). Puis, il se tourna vers son frère et Remus, assis sur le divan, et s'approcha d'eux doucement.

-…peux avoir un câlin, moi aussi ?

Sans répondre, Remus lui tendit les bras, et le petit s'y réfugia. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment, et chacun profita de la présence des deux autres.

-Dites… chuchota le petit.  
-Mmmhhh ?  
-On se connaît depuis longtemps ?

Severus et Remus ouvrirent les yeux pour regarder leur petit cœur, sur le point de s'endormir.

-O…Oui… fit Severus, s'attendant à la suite.  
-Alors… Vous voulez bien être mes papa ?  
-Tu…Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Remus doucement. Tu sais, avoir deux papa, c'est pas très bien vu, et puis… Être le fils d'un loup-garou, même adoptif, ce n'est pas très…  
-Bien vu ou pas, je veux que vous soyez mes papas… Et puis c'est pas grave si t'es un loup-garou. Je t'aime pareil fort fort fort.

Remus sourit et lui embrassa la tête, avant de regarder Severus. Ce dernier soupira.

-Andy…  
-Tu avais dis que quand je vous connaîtrais depuis longtemps, je pourrais vous appeler papa…  
-Oui, je sais, mais…  
-Tu veux plus ? Tu veux pas que je sois ton petit garçon ?  
-Non Andy, c'est pas ça… C'est que…  
-Quoi ?

L'enfant avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait tristement.

-Tu sais mon cœur, il y a des choses qu'on veut très fort, mais qui n'arrivent jamais… Et il y a des choses qu'on a jamais demandé qui nous tombe dessus…  
-Mais pourquoi vous ne seriez pas mes papas ?  
-Andy… C'est que… On ne veut pas que tu nous demandes d'être tes pères…

Alors que Remus regardait son amoureux avec de grands yeux, prêts à lui arracher la tête de dire de tels mensonges… Alors qu'Andy allait éclater en sanglots… Severus continua sa phrase.

-…c'est nous qui voulons te demander d'être notre fils.

Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement et l'enfant cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

-Vous…Vous voulez que je sois votre fils ? Vous voulez être mes papas ?  
-Oui, Andy… On veut être tes papas. On veut prendre soins de toi, te faire pleins de crêpes soleil, te consoler quand tu es triste, voir ton beau sourire à tous les jours, t'entendre rire, te voir grandir et répondre à toutes les questions que tu pourras te poser… questions indiscrètes ou pas, tant qu'elles sont de ton âge.

Andy regarda ses mains un moment, puis agrippa ses deux pères par le cou pour les étouffer dans ce qui devait être « un méga câlin de la mort qui tue ». Il était resté longtemps entre eux deux, à donner et recevoir des baisers, quand il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose…

Andy bondit de canapé, couru vers la porte sans répondre aux questions de ses papas, l'ouvrit et se précipita vers les appartements voisins. Il cria le mot de passe, entra dans le bureau désert, se dirigea vers le font, ouvrit une trappe et entra dans les appartements pour sauter au cou d'Erik.

-Grand-papa ! Tu sais quoi ! Tu sais quoi ?  
-Mmmm… Laisses-moi deviner… Tu les appelles papa, maintenant ?  
-…Chiche, t'es trop fort ! Comment tu le sais ?  
-Eh bien, c'est la première fois que tu me sautes au cou en criant « grand-papa », j'en ai donc déduis que tu étais le fils de mon fils…  
-Ah… Oui… T'es drôlement intelligent, toi !

De l'embrassure de la porte où ils étaient appuyés, Remus et Severus, qui avaient suivis Andy, regardèrent avec affection la scène si touchante d'un grand-père jouant avec son tout premier petit-fils…

--

...chnif... Des commentaires ou des commandes de kleenex, c'est comme vous voulez... (Non, je blague, comme à l'habitude, vous pouvez m'envoyer questions, commentaires, plaintes, crises, menaces, chèques, liquide... C'est comme vous voulez, mais gardez vos factures !)


	14. Chapter 14 Enfant à présent

**Chapitre 14 Enfants à présent**

Remus regarda autour de lui et soupire. Distraitement, il termine la lettre que le chef lui a demander de recopier, va le faire signer, et mets la lettre dans une enveloppe. Tant de gens ont perdus des êtres chers à présent que tout le monde a plus ou moins de mauvais sentiments. Comment reconnaître les Mangemorts ? C'est rendu impossible. Au début, c'était faisable. Remus en a bien fait coffrer quelques-un, et il en est très fier. Severus et lui étaient très utiles à l'Ordre, l'un en étant espion chez les Mangemorts même, près de Voldemort, l'autre en espionnant au Ministère et se servant de son instinct de loup pour découvrir des Mangemorts au sein des gens influençables. Mais ça, c'était au début… A présent, Voldemort se méfit de presque tout le monde, seul Severus a plus ou moins encore sa confiance, mais pour cela, il a du effectuer des horreurs, et bien souvent, donner des renseignements sur l'Ordre du Phénix, mais heureusement, bien que ce soit des informations importantes, Voldemort ne savait pas comment les interpréter, et personne de leur ordre n'avait encore perdu la vie, même s'il y avait eu certains blessés. Remus, quant à lui, ne peut plus découvrir de Mangemorts, la totalité des gens étant submergés de pensées noires.

Si les temps sont noirs, cependant, il reste encore de l'espoir. A Poudlard, les élèves sont en sécurité, et, surtout, les trois adultes d'une petite famille font tout pour que leur petit ange voit le beau coté de la vie, malgré les horreurs qui arrivent chaque jour. Le petit trésor, nommé Andy, a à présent 11 ans, et adore jouer avec son cousin Harry, qui a 5 ans. Nous sommes en 1985, Lord Voldemort étends à présent son pouvoir jusqu'en France et en Italie, et peu de gens lui tiennent tête. L'Ordre du Phénix n'a pas autant de membres qu'il le mérite, et la tentative de meurtres sur les Potter, quatre ans auparavant, démontre bien à quel point Voldemort est contrarié par l'Ordre… mais encore plus par les Potter. Serais-ce à cause de la prophétie, entendue par Lucius Malfoy, dans un bar malfamé, qui promettait à Voldemort un adversaire digne de le détruire… alors qu'il n'était qu'en couche-culotte ? Néanmoins, James Potter et Lily Evans, brillants Aurors de 26 ans, vivent au Quartier Général de l'Orfre qui est situé… Pardonnez-moi, je ne peux le révéler. Je ne suis pas la Gardienne du Secret.

Mais où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Andy adorait jouer avec son cousin Harry, et aimait toujours autant ses pères, ainsi que son grand-père. A présent, il ne trouvait plus que les oncles Maraudeurs étaient bizarres, et adorait sa marraine Lily. Il connaissait très bien tous les professeurs de Poudlard, et se sentait à l'aise de discuter avec eux de tous les sujets. Le monde magique était réellement son monde, bien qu'il ne pratiquait pas la magie. Il fréquentait un bon lycée de Londres, où il se rendait tous les matins par Cheminée. Voilà un moyen de transport qui ne demandait aucun sang magique, juste une cheminée reliée au réseau, et celle de ses parents l'étaient, et une vieille sorcière était secrétaire à l'école, et possédait une cheminée dans son bureau.

A sortir et entrer aussi souvent au bureau de la secrétaire de la directrice, Andy avait une réputation d'être un sacré fauteur de trouble, mais avec un père comme Remus, des oncles comme les Maraudeurs et Erik comme grand-père, comment résister à la tentation de jouer des tours ? Il fallait bien avouer que les farces et attrapes sorcières faisaient sensations dans une école Moldue… Alors en effet, il entra bien quelques fois dans le bureau pour ses mauvais coups, et Severus se mettait à hurler et à maudire le ciel d'avoir un fils aussi enjouer, ce que Remus approuvait, en lui disant cependant qu'il valait mieux qu'Andy fasse ses mauvais coups dans une école Moldue qu'à Poudlard, où il aurait du être sage comme une image, étant le fils de deux professeur, et petit-fils d'un troisième… Il aurait été bien plus gênant d'être convoqué par Dumbledore !

Remus pensait à tout ça, en regardant la photo de sa famille. Malgré la guerre, les morts, ils avaient su protéger les deux enfants de tout ça. Deux enfants heureux et adorables. Remus les adorait. Harry était le portrait de James, avec les yeux de sa mère(Nd/a : Bon, ça va, je crois qu'on commence à le savoir…) , et il avait hérité du comportement puéril de son père, étant toujours partant pour jouer des mauvais coups avec Andy, même s'ils avaient 6 ans de différence. On aurait pu croire qu'un Moldu de 11 ans et un sorcier de 4 ans ne pourraient pas poser bien grand problème… c'était sans compter le caractère Maraudeurien dont ils avaient tous deux hériter !(Au plus grand damne de Severus.)

Andy avait grandit, bien sur, et bien qu'il fut encore câlin, c'était fini les caresses comme aux premiers temps ! Il était un grand garçon et était plein de vie. D'accord, rester dans les bras de ses parents pour avoir des câlins, c'est bien, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait faire sortir son trop plein d'énergie ! Andy savait bien que c'était la guerre, et que bientôt, ce serait peut-être pire… Ça allait en empirant, de toute façon. Personne à son école ne comprenait pourquoi, d'ailleurs ! Les Moldus ne savaient pas ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi ? Une maison près de son école avait exploser, et il avait clairement vu la Marque des Ténèbres flotter dans le ciel. Les professeurs n'avaient rien compris, mais Andy savait. Cette marque, son père avait la même sur le bras. Parce que son papa, c'était un espion ! Quand son bras lui brûlait, il rejoignait Celui-Dont-Il-Était-Interdit-De-Dire-Le-Nom-Sinon-Tout-

Le-Monde-Fait-Des-Airs-Effrayés. Il avait du faire des choses horribles, son père. Il l'avait entendu en parler à son autre papa, et à son grand-père. C'était les sanglots de son papa aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait réveillé, alors qu'il racontait comment il avait du tuer une petite fille. Andy avait eu peur au début, mais il savait que son père faisait ça pour ne pas que le méchant Celui-Dont… bon, vous avez compris, ne sache qu'il était un espion. Il savait que son père était quelqu'un de bien, et n'aurait jamais fait ça sinon. Andy adorait ses pères, et pour cette raison, il ferait n'importe quoi pour eux. Même se rebattre contre Brian Olsen, le grand idiot de 16 ans qui le traitait de fils de tapettes. S'il avait eu des pouvoirs, il aurait utilisé un sort pour envoyer Brian valser contre le mur. Cependant, tout Moldu qu'il était, Andy avait d'autres ressources, dont un esprit calculateur et rusé, ce dont il retenait de son père biologique, tout comme son frère qui était maintenant son père. C'est donc de manière subtile qu'il avait fait punir Brian par un professeur, sans que personne ne puisse dire que la faute lui revenait.

Remus n'avait d'ailleurs pas été content de devoir aller chercher son petit chéri en sachant qu'il s'était battu. Il repensait à tout ça en regardant le portrait de famille, et se disait que si réellement Andy avait hérité de son coté maraudeurien, de l'esprit serpentardesque de Severus, et de leur sérieux à tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas fini d'avoir des problèmes avec lui !

Le chef des Aurors sortit de son bureau et sourit en voyant Remus dans la lune, toujours devant le portrait.

-Allez, rentre chez toi, dit-il gentiment. C'est calme aujourd'hui, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'un Mangemort se pointe le nez.

-Merci, chef.

-De rien. Profits-en pour préparer un bon souper pour ta petite famille.

-Ah ! Non, c'est pas moi qui m'en occupe.

-Ah, c'est vrai, vous mangez dans la Grande Salle avec les autres professeurs.

-Oui, et quand on décide de manger dans nos appartements, c'est mon beau-père qui s'y colle.

-Ah ! Profiter d'un vieillard.

-…Erik adore faire la cuisine, et vous seriez étonné de tout ce qu'il peut faire, pour un vieillard.

-M'ouais. Allez, retourne à Poudlard.

Remus se leva, salua le chef des Aurors et prit la cheminée pour se retrouver dans son salon. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan, et prit la feuille pour consulter l'horaire. Severus faisait des corrections, et Erik avait un cours. Alors… Aller déranger son amoureux et le mettre de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la soirée qu'il ne peut pas travailler en paix, ou aller écouter les élèves d'Erik répéter ? Mmmmm… Le choix était dur. Il finit par rejoindre la classe d'Arts Moldus, ouvrit la porte doucement, et se terra au fond de la classe pour écouter. Les élèves chantaient en chœur, et Erik les accompagnait au piano. Bientôt, la musique faiblit, les voix se turent et une jeune fille s'avança pour un solo, et sa voix cristalline s'éleva bientôt dans le silence de la classe. Remus la connaissait bien, ayant été la gardienne d'Andy ces dernières années après le départ de Vicky. Elle était l'élève prodige d'Erik, une chanteuse d'un grand talent, et belle comme tout. Alnia Despat avait grandit depuis sa rencontre avec le fils de son professeur, et à présent en septième année, elle préparait déjà sa carrière de chanteuse.

- In my dreams I'll always see you soar Above the sky In my heart There always be a place For you for all my life I'll keep a part Of you with me And everywhere I am There you'll be...

-Bravo, vous étiez tous excellent ! s'exclama Erik. Vous faites tous d'énormes progrès ! N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont doués, Remus ?

Le loup-garou sourit.

-Vous êtes vraiment doués les enfants, mais après tout, c'est normal, avec un professeur comme celui que vous avez…

-Bêta, va, rit Erik.

Les filles de la classe rougissaient en chuchotant entre elles, et Remus se demanda(encore une fois) si elles finiraient par comprendre que 9 ans était une trop grande différence d'âge, qu'il était déjà prit, et qu'il était gai !

-Alnia, qu'est-ce que tu fais vendredi soir ? demanda Remus.

-Des devoirs et pratiquer mon chant, sinon… Vous sortez ?

-J'aimerais bien, et je vais essayer de convaincre Severus. Tu pourrais venir garder Andy ?

-Bien sur, sourit la jeune fille. Ça me ferait plaisir.

-Les enfants, le cours est terminer ! s'exclama Erik. N'oubliez pas de pratiquer, mais pas sous la douche ! Prenez garde au mauvais écho !

-Oui Pr Erik !s'exclamèrent les élèves en sortant.

-Le mauvais écho ? s'étonna Remus.

-Je leur ai dis que cela modifiait la voix.

-Sev a la même voix, même sous la douche…

-C'est ce que je leur ai dis, non pas ce qui est vrai… Réfléchis Remus, personne ne vient au spectacle si les élèves chantent tous les morceaux sous la douche !

Remus se mit à rire.

-Alors, tu aimerais sortir vendredi ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien. Se reposer un peu tous les deux, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé tout seuls, juste tous les deux.

-Je suis sur que Severus appréciera. Tu sais, Remus… Je suis heureux de voir que, onze ans plus tard, vous êtes toujours ensemble. C'est rare un premier amour qui dure aussi longtemps ! Surtout quand il commence a 15 ans…

-Ah, qu'est-ce que tu veux… rigola Remus. On est fait l'un pour l'autre !

-Ne rit pas Remus, il se pourrait bien que ce soit vrai. Que ce passe t'il Remus, tu m'a l'air un peu nerveux.

-Non, ça va… J'ai juste… Un mauvais pressentiment. Bon, je vais aller voir Sev, savoir ce qu'il en pense, pour vendredi.

-Très bien. Remus ?

-Mmmhhh ?

-S'il se passe quelque chose, tu sais que tu peux me parler.

-Ça va Erik, j'ai juste une mauvaise impression, ça va passer. Bon, a plus tard !

* * *

-Viens ici mon chéri… Tu t'es encore battu, mon amour… Ce n'est pas bien… Je sais que tu es en colère, mon amour… Tu es en colère après papa, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Tu sais que c'est un gros méchant qui a fait du mal à maman, mais tu ne dois pas te battre avec les autres enfants. Tu dois seulement te battre contre papa, lorsque tu le verras.

-Quand est-ce que je le verrai ?

-Tonton Voldy te le diras, quand il le trouveras. Et tu pourras laisser Lou lui faire tout ce qu'il veut.

-Lou déteste papa. Moi aussi. Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire mal !

-Non, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas le droit… Viens Tsuki-chi, on va aller rejoindre ton petit frère…

-Il ne veut pas jouer avec moi. Il dit que je suis un monstre.

-Mais non mon amour, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es magnifique. Tu es mon petit loup à moi. Mon petit loup qui va me protéger de tout le monde.

-Oui ! Et surtout de papa.

-Je t'aime, mon ange.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, maman. Il ne te touchera plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne lèvera la main sur toi, ni ne te violeras. Quand je le verrai, je vais le tuer.

-Je sais mon chéri. Je sais. Tu es le petit garçon de cinq ans le plus fort.

-Quand je vais le voir, je vais tuer Remus Lupin.

---

wouhou... Qui est donc ce petit qui veut tuer mon Mumus-adoré ? A suivre...


	15. Chapter 15 Sortie

**Chapitre 15 Sortie**

-Vous sortez ? demanda Andy en voyant ses pères se préparer.

-Oui, nous allons souper au restaurant, puis sûrement voir un spectacle, répondit Remus. Alnia devrait arriver bientôt pour te garder.

-Pourquoi pas grand-papa ?

-Il est plutôt fatigué de sa journée, tu sais. Les troisième années lui ont donné du fil a retordre. Ils ont commencer une bataille de Bombabousses, et il n'a pas pu les arrêter.

-Ah la la… rit Andy. Pas facile d'être un prof Moldu dans une école de sorcier !

-Ne ris pas de lui, je te ferai remarquer que toi aussi, tu es Moldu, répliqua Severus.

-Je préfère dire que je suis Cracmol. Mes pères sont sorciers, et le pauvre petit chou que je suis retient de son grand-père cracmol…

-Andy !

-C'est ce que j'ai dis à la secrétaire ! Mais quoi, c'est vrai, d'une manière ! Si vous êtes RÉELLEMENT mes pères, et que moi j'ai pas de pouvoirs, je suis Cracmol !

-Andy, tu sais que… commença Remus, interrompu par un frappement à la porte. Tu veux bien aller ouvrir ? Ça doit être Alnia.

-D'accord !

Andy se précipita à la porte, et l'ouvrit pour sourire à sa gardienne.

-Salut Alnia !

-Bonjour Andy. Prêt à te faire garder ?

-Si c'est par toi, toujours !

-Bonjour Pr Snape, Remus.

-Bonjour Alnia. Andy a demander à ce que son ami Tobia vienne ce soir, nous lui avons dis d'attendre ta permission.

-Oh, ça va, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Ils sont plutôt sages, tous les deux.

-Tu veux dire, répliqua Severus, quand ils ne commencent pas l'un de leur tournois de blagues !

-Ils n'en ont jamais fait pendant que je gardais.

-Ah bon ? Voilà qui m'étonne…

Andy se contenta de rougir, et Remus sourit. Ah, le premier amour d'un enfant est toujours si innocent (sauf quand cet enfant est quelque peu plus âgé qu'Andy et a les hormones survoltées, là on ne parle plus d'innocent, mais… Allons, tous les gamins ne sont pas des Remus Lupin, a ne tomber amoureux qu'a 15 ans ! )

-Remus ? T'es dans la lune et t'a attaché ta cape à l'envers.

-Bordel de…

-Veux-tu bien me dire à quoi tu pensais ? ricana son amant en lui attachant sa cape comme il se doit.

-Ah… A notre cinquième année.

-Encore ?

-Encore et toujours !

-Tu es incorrigible.

-Tu crois ? Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit amoureux. Encore, et toujours, et éternellement amoureux.

-Remus !

Alnia se mit à rire, et Andy s'approcha de ses père pour toiser Severus.

-Fais attention à papa, et faites pas comme à votre dernière sortie ! T'a pas besoin de piquer une crise dès que quelqu'un parle à papa !

-Le serveur le draguait.

-C'est toi qui fabulait ! répliqua Remus.

-Eh ! s'exclama Andy. Je veux pas que les Aurors vous ramènent encore à la maison pour bagarre ! C'est compris ? Y'en a marre d'avoir la honte de vos comportements de gamin !

-Promis, on va se tenir bien sage, répondit Remus. Viens-là mon chéri. Tu restes bien sage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Promis, dit Andy en le serrant fort. Empêche papa de se battre, tu veux ?

-Pas de problème.

-Pfff… souffla l'ex Serpentard, comme s'il n'y avait que moi à attirer les problèmes…

-Tu reste sage, toi ! répliqua son fils. Je veux pas que tu me file la honte encore une fois !

-C'est pas une manière de parler à ton père !

-T'a qu'a arrêter de faire ton immature !

-ANDY !

-Moi aussi je t'aime papa !

Severus soupira avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Si Alnia nous dis que tu a été tannant…

-Je serai très sage.

-M'ouais… Si tu pourrais être sage comme ça avec nous aussi, et pas juste avec les jolies demoiselles qui te gardent.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Andy, les joues rouges.

-C'est bien notre fils, rit Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Severus.

-Regarde-le. C'est un mini-homme-homard !

-M'oui, tu a raison. Merlin que c'était il y a longtemps !

-11 ans.

-Tant que ça ?

-Eh oui. Pourquoi, tu es tanné de moi ?

-Jamais de la vie… répondit le professeur en attirant son amant dans ses bras.

-Bye bye bye bye bye bye ! s'exclama Andy en les poussant vers la porte. Attendez d'être au restaurant avant de vous minoucher devant tout le monde !

-Pourquoi, on te gêne ?

-Non, mais si vous commencez, vous allez pas arrêter !

-D'accord, d'accord, rit Remus. Alnia, s'il devait arriver quelque chose, Erik est là, et si on devait rentrer plus tard, on le préviendra, il viendra prendre la relève, on te payeras demain.

-Très bien. Bonne soirée !

-Oui, vous aussi.

* * *

Assis au restaurant l'un en face de l'autre, les assiettes entre eux, ils discutaient tranquillement.

-Remus ?

-Mmmhhh ?

-Dis-moi… Tu es heureux ?

-Bien sur que si, pourquoi est-ce que tu pose cette question ?

-Je sais pas… Ça fait 11 ans… Si ça se trouve, tu a des regrets…

-Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile pour l'Ordre. Et qu'on ai pas eu Andy avant.

-Aucun regret concernant nous deux ?

-Absolument aucun. Je t'aime Sev, je suis heureux avec toi, Andy et Erik. On est une famille. C'est mieux que tous les rêves que j'aurais pu avoir.

-Remus, quand je t'ai connus, tu n'avais qu'un rêve; disparaître. Et en même tant, tu ne voulais pas, par égard pour ta sœur décédée.

-C'était la vie qu'on me disait que j'aurais, Severus. Seul, sans amour, sans amis, sans famille. Mes propres parents me détestaient. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je crois ? Est-ce que je pouvais me permettre d'encore rêver, et être cruellement déçu ?

-Remus…

-Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. Je voulais vous protéger. Mais Erik m'a vite convaincu de profiter de ce qui m'arrivait, et… On a pas vraiment de problèmes, maintenant. Le ministère nous laisse pas mal en paix, depuis que je travaille pour les Aurors.

-Tu n'a vraiment aucun regret ?

-Non. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que j'en ais ?

-C'est pas que je tiens à ce que tu ai des regrets, mais… Je me disais que si tu en avais, ou si quelque chose te dérangeait, et bien on pourrait toujours essayer de régler le problème…Ou en parler au moins…

-Il n'y a qu'une chose que je regrette, et c'est qu'Andy grandisse. Dans 7 ans, il va être majeur, et…

-Je sais. Il partira. Déjà, il est plus indépendant.

-Moins câlin.

-Plus autoritaire.

-Oh, ça il retient de toi.

-Pffff… Toujours à moi, les défauts…

Remus se mit à rire en posant sa main sur celle de son amoureux, entremêlant leurs doigts.

-Tu sais Sev, je suis vraiment, vraiment heureux…

-Mais ?

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Si c'était seulement de moi, Andy resterait un gamin, et on vivrait toujours comme ça.

-Mais c'est impossible.

-Je sais. Mais ça me manque d'avoir un bébé à câliner.

-Andy avait quand même 6 ans.

-Mais c'était notre bébé.

-Mmmm… Tu sais ce que Sirius m'a dit, la semaine passée ?

-Il n'a pas été vulgaire, j'espère ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas… Il a demander, après tout ce temps qu'on était ensemble, pourquoi on ne s'est pas encore marié, ou fiancé au moins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis ?

-Que le mariage engageait la fidélité, et que ce n'était pas dans nos valeurs.

-QUOI ?

-C'était sa réaction aussi…

-T'a pas dis ça ?

-Bien sur, mais après je lui ai dis que c'était une blague… Je lui ai dis qu'on en avais jamais parler, parce qu'on soit amants ou mariés… On habite ensemble, on élève Andy ensemble, on est toujours ensemble. C'est quoi, le mariage ? Une occasion de recevoir plein de monde que peut-être on ne veut pas voir du tout, dépenser plein d'argent en une journée, de démontrer aux autres ce qu'ils savent déjà, qu'on s'aime ? Et ça aurait ruiner ma couverture. J'ai dis au Maître que j'étais avec toi parce qu'en sortant avec « une raclure de loup-garou » l'Ordre me croyait de leur côté, et que ça me donnait du sexe gratuit… Mais si on se mariait, je ne suis pas sur que Voldemort me croirait encore !

-Oui… T'a raison…

-Black avait le même air que toi, pas trop sur. Alors je te le demande maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

-C'est vrai que pour ta couverture, ce ne serait pas franchement génial. A moins que tu réussisse a convaincre Voldemort que c'était pour mieux berner l'Ordre qui était devenu méfiant, depuis que tu aurais refuser.

-Ce serait faisable, mais…

-Risqué.

-Oui. Mais toi, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Oublie mon double-rôle, pense juste à toi, ce que tu voudrais.

-Moi ? Et bien… Si on sait que ça rentre dans la branche de tout ce qu'on interdit à ma race… Et… J'ai toujours cru que le mariage, c'était ce qui venait sceller une union à jamais. Que c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour. Être amants ou être mariés, il n'y a aucune différence. Je ne crois pas que je serais plus heureux si j'étais ton mari. Mais le jour-même ? Se lever ce matin-là en se disant « Aujourd'hui, je me mari. » ? Je crois que ça doit être une merveilleuse expérience.

-A ce que je vois, tu y a déjà réfléchis.

-Oui, en fait, Lily m'avait poser la question, elle aussi… On en avait un peu discuter.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a de quoi parler. Tu te rappelle… Quand j'étais encore à l'Université… Je t'avais dis que je ne pouvais rien te refuser, et tu avait souris en disant qu'alors tu n'avais pas a stresser pour quand tu ferais ta demande…

-Ohhh, c'est loin ça !

-5 ans.

-Oui, 5 ans, mais … Disons que je ne me rappelle qu'a moitié. Tu m'avais traiter de fou, alors je n'y ai plus trop penser.

-Mmmhhh.

-Pourquoi ?

-Étais-tu sérieux à cette époque ?

-Lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous deux, j'ai toujours été sérieux, Sev.

-Mm…

-Mais bon, je me suis mis des conditions.

-Des conditions ?

-Oui ! On se marieras pas sans bouquetière et sans petit page !

-Hein ?

-Harry pourrait faire le page, mais on a pas de bouquetière. Alors tant qu'on auras pas une fille ou une nièce, pas de mariage !

-…Tu sais que dans ce cas, on risque d'attendre longtemps ?

-T'es pressé ?

-…pas vraiment, mais…

-De toute façon, je peux bien rêver, à ce que je sache, tu m'as pas fais de demande !

-…

-Quoi ?

-Rien rien.

-Sev ?

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, si on veut arriver à temps, le spectacle est dans une demi-heure.

-Tu change de sujet.

-Parfaitement.

Ils payèrent puis sortirent du restaurant, puis Severus se rendit compte qu'ils avaient oublier le pourboire, il retourna donc dans le restaurant pour laisser de la monnaie sur la table. Pendant ce temps Remus l'attendait dehors, soufflant dans ses mains pour se réchauffer. Il sursauta lorsqu'un bras le tira par la taille, l'autre bras autour de son cou et la main sur la bouche pour le bâillonner. Remus tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de se dégager, mais il ne pouvait faire comme n'importe qui et mordre la main sur sa bouche. Il se retrouva bien vite dans une ruelle déserte et sombre, et poussé au pied d'un mur. Devant lui se tenait Lucius Malfoy.

-Enfin, je t'ai trouver, Lupin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? lança Remus, irrité. Fiches-moi la paix !

-Oh non… Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Car ce soir, tu vas mourir.

-Tu crois que tu peux me tuer, Malfoy ?

-Ah, non, pas moi. Ton fils.

-Andy ?

Remus vit une petite forme apparaître derrière Lucius et s'approcher pour se placer à côté de lui. Un petit blond aux grands yeux ambrés qui regardait Remus comme s'il était une proie.

-C'est lui, mon papa ?

-Oui, c'est lui. Remus, je te présente Tsuki-chi.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu peux aller vérifier que personne n'approche ? Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un t'empêche de tuer ton papa, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-C'est simple, Lupin…

* * *

Severus sortit du restaurant et fut surpris de ne pas trouver Remus devant la façade. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

a suivre

Quoi, sadique de vous arrêter ça là ? Mais non ! Je suis pas sadique !


	16. Chapter 16 Le sortilège impardonnable

**Chapitre 16 Le sortilège impardonnable**

Dans une ruelle de la grande ville de Londres, alors que la nuit s'accordait tous les droits, la lune en quartier éclaira deux hommes. L'un blond se tenait debout, imposant, l'autre châtain était appuyé contre le mur et semblait choqué. Le blond s'avança vers son vis-à-vis.

-C'est bien simple, Lupin. Il y a environ 7 ans, tu a été à Ste-Mangouste suite à une attaque des Mangemorts, et tu a été soigné par l'un des nôtres, le Dr Winslow. En t'hypnotisant, il t'a fait croire que tu étais avec Severus afin de prélever un flacon de ton sperme. Lord Voldemort voulait une armée de loup-garous, mais de tous ceux qu'il connaissait, aucun n'avait de conscience. Chacun tuait et infectait avec plaisir, augmentant ainsi leur force, mais perdant de leur pouvoir initial. Hors, toi… Loup-garou n'ayant jamais goûté la chair, s'efforçant de vivre comme un humain, tu étais le pouvoir du loup-garou à l'état brut ! Winslow a conseiller au Maître de commencer par un seul bébé loup-garou, afin de voir le résultat. Le Maître à convoqué Narcissia et à fait d'elle une mère porteuse pour ce monstre qu'est Tsuki-chi. Depuis, elle l'élève comme son propre fils, en lui racontant les pires horreurs sur toi, afin qu'il veuille te tuer. Lorsqu'il eut deux ans, Winslow a commencer le projet, et 40 loup-garous ont été créés. Ils ont à présent 4 ans. Chacun a la particularité d'être né peu avant la pleine lune, et d'avoir été laissé seul avec sa mère pour la première transformation. Toutes les Sang-de-Bourbe utilisées pour ce projet ont été dévorées par leurs enfants.

Remus réprima un haut-le-cœur.

-Vous…Vous n'êtes que des monstres…

-Tu crois cela ? Bientôt, tu sera mort, Lupin, et dans quelques années, notre armée de loup-garous mettra la ville à sac et à sang. Bientôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres règnera en maître sur le monde entier.

-Lucius… dit une petite voix. Il n'y a personne.

-Très bien. Viens, Tsuki-chi, viens le tuer… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu le tue, non seulement tonton Voldy sera très content, mais je te considérerai comme mon fils…

-Oui…

-Je te le laisse. Je reviendrai te chercher lorsque tout sera terminer.

Lucius Malfoy caressa les cheveux blond de l'enfant, puis s'approcha de Lupin.

-Ces enfants sont de véritables mi-humain, mi-loup. Alors que toi, deux entités vivent dans ton corps et se partageant la place selon le cycle lunaire, eux n'ont qu'une personnalité. Ils ont toutes les caractéristiques du loup, dans un seul humain. Les nuits de pleines lunes, ils revêtent l'apparence d'un animal, mais leur pensées restent les mêmes. Ils sont des dangers nuits et jours, Lupin. N'espère même pas gagner contre lui.

Et Lucius Malfoy transplana, laissant les deux loup-garous dans la sombre ruelle. Tsuki-chi s'avança, indécis, regardant Remus de ses grands yeux.

-Pourquoi tu a fais ça à ma mère ? T'avais pas le droit de faire ça à ma maman.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fais à ta mère… Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années…

-MENTEUR ! T'ES QU'UN MENTEUR ! JE SAIS QUE T'A FAIS MAL À MAMAN, ELLE M'A TOUT DIT !

-Non, c'est des mensonges…

-C'EST PAS DES MENSONGES ! TU LUI A FAIS MAL ! ELLE T'AVAIS RIEN FAIT ! T'ES QU'UN GROS MÉCHANT !

-Non, je… Écoutes-moi… S'il te plait…

-T'a fais mal à ma maman, et je vais te tuer ! Tu m'entends ? Je vais te tuer !

L'enfant s'accroupit légèrement, avant de prendre son élan et de sauter sur Remus. Au moment où il allait tomber dessus, une voix retentit.

-Adava Kedavra !

L'enfant tomba comme une masse, et Severus se précipita vers Remus, le serra dans ses bras. Le loup-garou s'agrippa à lui en gémissant, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, et choqué de voir son petit ami tuer son fils.

-Tout vas bien Remus… Tout vas bien…Je sais pas d'où ce monstre sortait, mais…

-Mon fils…

-Quoi ?

-C'était mon fils…

-Comment ?

-Voldemort a créer une armée de loup-garous, grâce à du sperme que le docteur m'a prélevé il y a 7 ans. 40… 40 loup-garous…Il reste encore 40 loup-garous… Sev…

Remus éclata en sanglots, et le professeur de potions, sous le choc, serra son amant contre lui.

-V…Viens… On va en parler à Dumbledore… Viens…

Ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard, voulurent utiliser la cheminée pour aller au bureau du directeur… mais trouvèrent le bar des Trois-Balais en pleine effervescence.

-Rosmerta ? Que se passe t'il ? demanda Remus.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est détruit !

-Quoi ?

-Il a voulu attaquer Harry Potter, mais ce dernier l'a tué ! Il lui a lancé un Adava Kedavra, mais le sort s'est retourné contre lui, personne n'a compris pourquoi !

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent un moment. Voldemort, détruit ? Ils se mirent dans un coin pour en discuter, ignorant les boissons gratuites qui leur passaient sous le nez.

-Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler, mais… Pendant que je te cherchais, j'ai sentit mon bras me brûler…

-Alors, tu crois qu'on s'est bien débarrasser de lui ?

-Pour un moment, du moins… On doit parler à Dumbledore de son armée, si c'est vrai qu'il avait 40 loup-garous à son service… Ils doivent être en cavale à présent…

-Non, ils sont dans un sous-sol… Mais on doit les trouver… Avant qu'il ne leur arrive malheur…

-Après que celui de Lucius ait voulu te tuer ?

-Il a été élevé comme ça, à me détester ! Mais les autres ? Sev, ils sont innocents dans toute cette histoire ! Ils n'ont pas demander à naître ! Si ça aurait été de moi, ils ne seraient jamais nés, et tu le sais très bien, mais…

-Mais ce sont quand même tes enfants.

-Oui…

-Remus, 40, c'est beaucoup trop.

-J'ai jamais dis qu'on allait les adopter ! Mais on ne peut pas les laisser crever de faim dans leur sous-sol !

-Remus, ils ont déjà goûter la chair humaine. Tu sais ce que…

-Ils sont une seule et même entité, Severus ! Ce ne sont pas des loup-garous traditionnel ! Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent supporter ou non !

-Nous en parlerons à Dumbledore, avant toute chose.

-Oui…

* * *

Narcissia suivit son mari dans la ruelle.

-Tu verras, je suis sur que ton fils a fait un très beau travail. J'ai hâte de voir dans quel état il a mit Lupin…

-Et dans quel état peut-il avoir mit mon enfant ? Cela, tu ne t'en inquiète pas !

-Narcissia, Tsuki-chi ne risque rien. Lupin ne l'aurait jamais blesser en sachant que c'était son fils.

-Mais si…

-Cesse de t'inquiéter.

Ils marchèrent dans la ruelle, Narcissia en appelant son fils. Ils finirent par trouver un corps par terre, sans aucune blessure apparente. La femme serra son enfant dans ses bras, l'appelant de toutes ses forces, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Enfer ! Le Maître qui disparaît, Tsuki-chi qui échoue lamentablement sa mission… Cette nuit n'est pas notre nuit !

-COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CELA LUCIUS ? Mon fils, mon bébé…

-Laisses donc ce bâtard… Il a échoué. Il est mort et ne nous serviras plus à rien.

-Mon bébé… Mon petit garçon…

-Drago t'attends à la maison.

Lucius saisit sa femme par le bras et la tira, mais elle ne lâcha pas le corps de son fils, bien décidée à lui donner une dernière demeure digne de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Lucius les fit transplaner jusqu'au manoir Malfroy, et déposa le corps froid dans une salle, en attendant « l'enterrement ». Drago descendit l'escalier, réveillé par le bruit, encore tout endormi et serrant sa doudou dans ses bras. Narcissia le serra à l'étouffer, le couvrant de baisers, ses larmes pleuvant sur le visage de son fils.

-Maman ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Ton frère… Ton frère est mort…

-Je suis désolée pour toi, maman. Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup Tsuki-chi…

-Aucun de vous ne l'aimais donc ? s'écria Narcissia. Suis-je la seule de cette maison à l'avoir aimer ?

-Il serait temps que tu t'en rende compte ! s'exclama Lucius, irrité.

Narcissia ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma et monta à l'étage pour aller pleurer sa peine sur son lit. Cette nuit-là, Lucius resta dans son salon, a boire son malheur. Son Maître avait disparu ! Comment un bébé de l'âge de Drago aurait-il pu tuer le plus grand sorcier de toute l'histoire ? C'était impossible ! Ou alors… Alors cela signifiait qu'un enfant était plus fort que son fils, que sa petite merveille. Q'à cela ne tienne ! Il restait encore du temps avant la rentrée à Poudlard, il allait voir à ce que son fils soit le meilleur de son année. Non, de l'école entière ! Quitte à employer la manière forte.

Suite à cette terrible nuit pour la famille Malfoy, Lucius entreprit de commencer pour Drago un entraînement vigoureux. Suite à la mort de son fils, Narcissia se désintéressa de tout, affichant un air dédaigneux en tout temps. Triste ? Oui, pour le fils et la mère, le premier n'ayant pas demander à devenir le plus fort, et la seconde, attristée de voir qu'elle avait été la seule a aimer un enfant qui n'avait pas demander à connaître un tel destin.

* * *

Remus et Severus sortirent finalement de leur cheminée pour se laisser tomber sur le sol. Ils entendirent un bruit de respiration, et levèrent la tête pour voir Erik et Andy endormi sur le canapé, assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Après avoir regarder l'heure, ils virent qu'il était trois heure du matin. Fatiguée, Alnia avait du aller chercher Erik. Sans faire de bruit, ils prirent place aux côtés des deux endormis, et s'endormir bien vite, se promettant mentalement d'aller voir Dumbledore le lendemain matin. 


	17. Chapter 17 Les recherches

**Chapitre 17 Les recherches**

Le lendemain matin, Erik s'éveilla, ayant vraiment trop chaud, pour se rendre compte que ses enfants étaient revenus, et dormaient tranquillement avec eux. Il allait les réveiller pour les sermonner, quand il vit les larmes sur les joues de Remus. Allons donc ! Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Pourquoi Remus pleurait-il, pourquoi Severus avait-il l'air contrarié, et pourquoi étaient-ils séparés par Andy et lui ? Se seraient-ils disputés ? Il secoua doucement Severus à coté de lui.

-Mmmm…

-Chuuut ! Cuisine. Tout de suite.

A moitié endormi, son fils le suivit à la cuisine, alors qu'Andy se blottissait, inconsciemment, dans les bras de son père.

-Qu'est y a ? demanda le professeur en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Que s'est-il passé hier ?

-Comment sais-tu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Si tu aurais regarder Remus en te réveillant, tu aurais compris.

Severus regarda en direction du salon, et ses traits s'adoucirent lorsqu'il vit son amant.

-Il a pleurer toute la nuit ?

-Je suppose, s'il a encore les joues mouillées après tout ce temps ! Que s'est-il passé ? Que lui as-tu fais ?

-J'ai rien fais, moi… Voldemort, par contre…

-Voldemort a été détruit.

-Je sais… N'empêche qu'il préparait son plan depuis longtemps…

-Peux-tu m'expliquer, s'il te plait ?

L'ex Serpentard soupira.

-Oui… Bien sur…

Il mit de l'eau à chauffé pour le café, puis sortit quelques tranches de pains et de la confiture.

-Je te raconte tout en mangeant, d'accord ?

-Mmm.

Une fois attablé, le plus jeune soupira longuement et la main sur les yeux, le coude appuyé sur la table, il commença à tout expliquer à son père.

-Des… loup-garous.

-Oui.

-40 loup-garous. Enfants de Remus.

-Oui. Ayant dévorés leur mère quelques jours après leur naissance et ayant été élevé par Voldemort.

-Des enfants de Remus.

-Même si ce sont les enfants de Remus ! Dans quel état est-ce qu'on va les retrouver ? Ont-ils seulement une conscience ? Sont-ils dangereux ? Et puis 40 ! Remus se sentira déchiré de devoir les abandonner ! Mais tu nous imagine avec 40 enfants, 41 avec Andy !

-Non, tu a raison, 41, c'est beaucoup trop… Vos salaires ne suffirait jamais à vous faire tous vivre…

-Pas juste ça ! Tu imagine ? 41 ! On aurait jamais le temps de tous s'en occuper, et puis… Et puis, j'en veux pas 41 ! Merde ! Et on sait pas où c'est, on sait pas dans quels états ils sont, s'ils sont dangereux, ce que Voldemort a fait d'eux !

-Ça t'inquiète.

-Mais bien sur que ça m'inquiète ! 40 loup-garous de 4 ans courrant les rues et faisant ce qu'ils veulent, détruisant tout et tuant tout le monde ! Je devrais rire, peut-être ?

-Severus, calmes-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver contre moi.

-Désolé…

-Qu'est-ce que Remus en pense ?

-Je sais pas… Je sais pas… Il était sous le choc… Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait 41 enfants qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et je venais d'en tuer un !

-Cesse de t'en vouloir pour cela. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et tu voulais le protéger. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Remus.

-Et dire qu'il était le fils de Narcissia ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu lorsque j'allais chez Lucius ! Et il ne m'a rien dis ! Je n'étais pas au courrant ! Et lui, si ! C'est que Voldemort ne me faisait pas si confiance que ça !

-Remus et moi te disons depuis un bon moment de te méfier de Lucius.

-Remus, c'est pas désintéressé, il le hait depuis qu'il sait que je me suis découvert gai à cause de Lucius… C'était seulement de la jalousie.

-Peut-être un peu, mais il y a autre chose, j'en suis sur. Remus ressent ses choses-là, tu te souviens ? Il sait à qui il peut faire confiance, et à qui il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu ferais mieux parfois de l'écouter. Quant à moi, depuis que je sais qu'il est un Mangemort, je me méfies de lui. Toutes les choses que tu a du faire pour protéger ta couverture, toutes ces horreurs qui te rendaient malade, lui les faisait avec joie, avec plaisir.

-Je sais…

-Tu croyais qu'il était ton ami, Severus. Mais c'était faux. Il a profiter de toi, tout ce temps. Voldemort devait être très heureux que Lucius lui ait ramener un sorcier aussi doué que toi, et a du le remercier bien souvent. Et il devait se méfier, il faut avouer que le fait que tu sois avec Remus ne pouvait que lui faire douter de ta fidélité, même si tu disais que c'était pour tromper l'Ordre. Mais à quoi bon parler de ça ? Voldemort est défait pour le moment, notre petit Harry est considéré comme un héros, et personne de notre famille n'est mort. Tout est donc pour le mieux. Il ne reste plus que ces 40 loup-garous à s'occuper. Les trouver, évaluer leur état de santé, et tenter de les intégrer à la société. 40 sera beaucoup trop, je l'avoue, mais attends toi à être père à nouveau, ne serais-ce que de quelques s'un.

-Je suppose que toi, tu es ravis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je dois t'avouer que d'être grand-père a nouveau me rends très heureux. Mais pense à Remus. Tu le vois vraiment abandonner ces 40 enfants, tous, sans exception ?

-Non…

-Il en deviendrait fou.

Du salon leur parvint des sanglots, puis une voix.

-Papa ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? Papa ? PAPA!

Severus se leva pour se diriger au salon, et s'agenouiller devant le loup-garou qui serrait Andy.

-Remus… Calmes-toi… Remus, lâche Andy, tu vas l'étrangler… S'il te plait… Calmes toi, tout vas bien… On va les retrouver…

-Retrouver qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ?

-Remus… Viens déjeuner, on va parler de tout ça tranquillement devant un bon café, d'accord ?

Remus le regarda, les yeux vides d'expression, et Severus l'attira dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

-Tout vas bien aller, Remus. On va les retrouver… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout iras bien… murmura Severus avant de prendre le visage de Remus pour le forcer à le regarder. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et son amoureux l'aida à se lever et à se diriger vers la cuisine, faisant signe au petit garçon de le suivre. Severus et Erik expliquèrent à Andy se qui se passait, et l'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux en apprenant qu'il avait 40 frères et sœurs cacher quelque part.

-Dites, on va pouvoir ouvrir une ligue de baseball, avec nos propres cheerleaders !

-Andy, ils n'ont que 4 ans, trésor, lui expliqua Erik. Et puis, tu vois vraiment 40 enfants, plus toi, plus tes parents, dans vos appartements ?

-Papy Dumy va devoir agrandir… Et on les mettra 5 par chambre, comme dans les dortoirs des élèves !

-Andy, on ne sait pas dans quel état on va les trouver, répliqua Severus. Peut-être qu'il nous sera impossible de les approcher. Ils sont peut-être dangereux. On va commencer par les trouver, on aviseras par la suite. Et même s'ils ne sont pas un danger, il est hors de question que les 40 restent ici.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit des larmes perler aux yeux de Remus.

-Peut-être quelques s'un, mais je refuse d'avoir 41 enfants, je deviendrais complètement cinglé !

-Vous aller demander à Papy Dumby de vous aider à chercher ?

-Oui, nous allons y aller après déjeuner, si ton grand-père accepte de te garder encore.

-Allez-y, sourit Erik. C'est trop important, et pour vous deux, pour que je vous retienne.

* * *

-Une armée, vous dites ? demanda Dumbledore après avoir écouter les deux hommes.

-C'est ce que Malfoy a dit… répondit Remus, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Je vois… Je vois…

Dumbledore tapotait sa lèvre inférieure de son index en réfléchissant.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-L'important est de les trouver au plus vite, répondit Severus, afin de les soustraire à l'emprise des Mangemorts. Je n'ose pas imaginer la vie qu'ils doivent mener.

-Et par la suite ?

-Par la suite, nous verrons, monsieur.

-Très bien. Je vais mettre certains membres de l'Ordre sur la piste… En espérant qu'ils découvrent quelque chose qui pourras nous mener à ces pauvres enfants… Severus, pourrais-je parler à Remus, en privé ?

-Euh… Oui, monsieur…

Il se leva, regarda une dernière fois son amoureux affalé dans le fauteuil, et sortit. Dumbledore attendit que la porte soit fermée pour regarder Remus.

-Remus, je conçois que cela soit dure pour vous… mais je vous demande de ne pas former de biens grands espoirs envers ces enfants. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu subir, et les dommages que cela leur aura porter. Peut-être ont-ils déjà été tuer par les Mangemorts, leur Maître ayant disparu. Peut-être sont-ils de véritables animaux, incapables de sentiments. Si ce que Lucius Malfoy vous a dis est vrai, et que ces enfants n'ont qu'une seule personnalité… Ils ne sont pas comme vous, Remus. Vous avez une raison, un esprit d'homme capable de commander au loup. Eux sont de purs loups, de purs animaux dans des corps humains. Certains animaux sont intelligents, je vous l'accorde, mais…

-Il avait des sentiments.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Le fils de Narcissia… Il avait des sentiments. Il croyait que j'avais fais du mal à sa mère, et me détestait pour cela. Lucius lui avait dit que s'il me tuait, il le considérerait comme son fils. Il voulait seulement être aimé. Il voulait que l'on s'occupe de lui. Comme un enfant normal… Comme Andy à son arrivé… Il voulait juste être aimé…

-Le cas de cet enfant est particulier, Remus. Il a vécut dans une famille. Si je doutes que Lucius lui ait jamais porter la moindre attention, je suis par contre sur et certain que Narcissia aimait tendrement son fils. Les autres sont tous enfermés dans un sous-sol, sans amour ni attention. Vous connaissez Greyback, celui qui vous a mordu. Il n'a pas été mordu. Il est né loup-garou. Et regardez quel psychopathe il est, aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il était de bonne famille, et son père, loup-garou lui aussi, a tout fait pour amoindrir le mal de son fils. L'amour est une arme puissante, Remus, mais l'amour seul ne peut rien faire.

Remus pencha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et de plus, Remus… Si, contre toutes nos théories, ces enfants se trouvaient à n'être que des victimes innocentes de Voldemort… Vous imaginez 40 enfants chez vous ? Severus deviendrait fou, Andy se sentirait délaissé, et vous-même n'auriez pas assez de 24 heures par jour pour vous occuper d'eux. Vous n'auriez plus de temps pour vous, et encore moins pour votre couple. Dans tous les cas, il faudrait que vous les abandonniez. Alors je vous le demande, Remus. Ne mettez pas trop d'espoirs en ces enfants. Il y a trop de chance qu'ils doivent recevoir des soins trop importants pour que vous vous permettiez de passer tout votre temps avec eux.

Remus hocha la tête douloureusement, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Remus ?

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Néanmoins, nous ne laisserons pas ces enfants à un aussi triste sort. Les membres de l'Ordre feront tout pour les retrouver. Quand bien même qu'ils devraient passer leur vie dans un hôpital a recevoir des soins, cela ne peut être pire que parmi les Mangemorts a recevoir des coups.

Remus ouvrit la porte, descendit l'escalier, et se retrouva face à Severus qui l'attendait. Il lui offrit un mince sourire, avant de se blottir dans ses bras pour mieux pleurer. L'autre resta un moment sans bouger, avant de caresser les cheveux de son amant doucement.

-Viens Remus… On rentre à la maison… Viens…


	18. Chapter 18 Faire des efforts

**Chapitre 18 Faire des efforts**

Dumbledore fit venir Remus et Severus dan son bureau après trois semaines, et les regarda pendant un moment.

-Comme vous le savez, j'ai envoyer plusieurs membres de l'Ordre chercher le sous-sol dont vous m'avez parler.

-Oui, et ? demanda Remus.

-Ils l'ont trouver… Mais après tout ce temps, Remus, n'ayez pas d'espoir. Ils doivent être mort de faim si les Mangemorts ne se sont pas occupés d'eux.

-Où est-ce ?

Dumbledore lui donna un papier, et Remus se leva, suivit de son amoureux.

-Merci, monsieur le directeur, répondit le professeur.

-Allez-y, sourit le vieil homme. Il aura besoin de vous.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans le sous-sol, et poussèrent la porte barrée, que seule une Marque des Ténèbres ne pouvait ouvrir, raison du retour des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils virent alors plusieurs cages de chaque coté du mur, et à l'intérieur des cages, plusieurs enfants s'entassaient, morts. Leurs grands yeux couleur de feu étaient ouverts pour certains, d'autres les avaient fermés. Remus fixait la scène avec horreur, et Severus le serra contre lui pour le préserver du spectacle macabre. Le loup-garou se mit à pleurer, avant de se redresser subitement. Il se dirigea vers une cage, l'ouvrit en l'arrachant de ses gonds après quelques essais, et se dirigea vers le fond pour en sortir deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, tout deux si maigres qu'ils étaient contraints à l'immobilité. Severus vit sur le mur 40 photos avec des noms, regroupés par ce qui devait être leurs cages. Il ramassa les photos, et ils sortirent du sous-sol. Severus fit signe aux membres qui descendirent à leur tour, ramasser les enfants pour leur donner un enterrement digne. Tout en regardant les enfants, Severus essayait de les identifier sur les fiches qu'il tenait devant lui. La fillette avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux de son père, le gamin avait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux que Remus.

-Ah, voilà ! s'exclama Severus. Tiens, c'est eux. Chîyo et Nikki.

Remus hocha la tête.

-Remus, ça va ?

-Oui…

-Je rentre à la maison, leur préparer une chambre.

-D'accord… Sev ?

-Ouais ?

-Mets un de tes chandail, un d'Andy et un d'Erik dans chacun de leur lit.

-Euh… D'accord ?

-Comme ça, ils s'habitueront à votre odeur.

-Ah, d'accord…

Et Severus transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, avant d'aller au château. Pendant ce temps, Remus continuait a marcher en parlant aux enfants, pour qu'ils s'habituent à lui, et à sa voix, son odeur. La fillette releva la tête pour le regarder, et Remus lui sourit. Elle approcha son visage pour sentir celui de Remus, puis appuya sa tête contre lui et ferma les yeux. Si elle ne reconnaissait pas son père, elle reconnaissait en Remus un membre de sa race. Après un moment, Remus sortit de sa poche une vieille montre, et tout en serrant ses enfants dans ses bras, il sentit la sensation habituelle du portoloin. Il se trouva finalement dans le salon, où Andy l'attendait avec impatience. Le gamin sauta sur ses pieds en approchant.

-Alors c'est eux ? Hein papa, c'est eux ?

Nikki releva la tête en grognant, et Andy recula.

-Oui, Andy, c'est eux… Laisses-leur le temps de s'habituer, d'accord ? Ils n'ont jamais connus que les Mangemorts, qui ne devait pas leur faire des câlins, tu comprends ?

-Oui…

-Ils vont avoir besoin de temps pour s'habituer à toi, a Severus et a Erik aussi. Ce ne seras pas facile pour eux, Andy.

-Je comprends.

Le gamin lui sourit tristement, puis laissa son père entrer dans la chambre qui s'était ajoutée dans leurs appartements. Severus finissait de préparer les lits, et sur chacun d'eux, trois chandails. Il sourit en voyant Remus.

-Erik leur prépare un petit quelque chose à manger.

-Mmmhhh..

Il déposa Nikki dans un lit, Chîyo dans l'autre, puis se recula pour les observer. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, méfiants, reniflant un peu ce qui les entourait. Nikki baissa sa main pour caresser le couvre-lit, et s'y étendit complètement, fermant les yeux. Remus s'approcha, et le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux pour le voir s'asseoir à coté de lui, et lui caresser le dos doucement. Chîyo s'approcha à son tour et s'étendit près de Remus, appuyée contre sa cuisse. Severus voulu s'approcher, mais les deux enfants grognèrent d'une même voix, et il recula vivement.

-Laisses-leur le temps de s'habituer, plaida Remus.

-Ouais…

-Quelque chose que tu peux faire par contre… C'est les habituer à ta voix…

-Tu veux quoi, que je chante ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu crois vraiment que ça les aideras ?

-Sait-on jamais ?

Severus soupira. Non, vraiment, quand Remus avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas dans le… Il s'appuya donc contre le mur et commença à chanter, d'abord à voix basse, puis voyant les deux enfants tendre l'oreille, il chanta un peu plus fort. Lorsque la chanson se termina, Erik entrait avec un plateau qu'il déposa par terre, avant de tirer Severus par le bras.

-Viens, laissons Remus avec ses enfants un peu !

Et il l'entraîna hors de la chambre, afin qu'il réponde aux questions qu'Andy et lui-même se posaient. Lorsque Remus quitta la chambre avec le plateau vide, les deux enfants dormaient, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller et dans les bras les chandails de leur nouvelle famille.


	19. Chapter 19 L'évolution

**Chapitre 19 L'évolution**

Andy déambulait dans les corridors avec un air ennuyé, ne voyant pas autour de lui les élèves qui passaient en se disputant, profitant de leur fin de semaine. Tobia, le meilleur ami d'Andy, le salua, mais sans se faire remarquer. Se demandant ce qui arrivait à son ami, il le suivit donc. Andy cessa de marcher et sortit de la lune en se trouvant face à une impasse. Il soupira et se tourna pour se retrouver face à son ami.

-Ah ! Salut Tobia !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune sorcier, sourcil froncé.

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait 10 minutes que je te suis comme ça dans l'école. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

-…Viens, fit Andy après un moment d'hésitation.

Il le mena dans les appartements de la famille, jusqu'à sa chambre, mais Tobia s'arrêta devant la porte des petits.

-Depuis quand il y a une nouvelle porte ?

-Depuis une semaine, viens !

Une fois installé dans la chambre, Andy se laissa tomber sur son lit, et Tobia s'assit près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai un frère et une sœur.

-…Quoi ?

Andy lui raconta donc les évènements.

-Et ils sont moitié-humain, moitié-loup, et depuis une semaine, mon père s'occupe d'eux et on le voit presque pas !

-Ton père…Euh… Remus ?

-Bin oui, mon père Remus !

-Je le sais pas moi ! C'est mélangeant, t'a deux père !

-Papa Rem' passe tout son temps dans cette fichue chambre a s'occuper des deux bébés, on le voit pas, et papa Sev' me dit que quand il se couche le soir, papa Rem' est pas là, et quand il se lève le matin, il est pas là non plus !

-T'es jaloux.

-Non ! Je m'ennui de lui ! Il vient même plus me dire bonne nuit ! Il est plus là aux repas, il fait que s'occuper des deux bébés loups que j'ai vu qu'une fois, quand il a transplaner ici avec eux !

Tobia hésita un moment.

-Tu lui en a parler ?

-Comment je pourrais ? Je le vois même pas.

-M'ouais… C'est vrai que… C'est pas facile. Et le Pr Snape, il vit ça comment ?

-Comment il est en cours ?

-Encore plus strict que d'habitude, il perds patience plus vite.

-Ça te montre a quel point il est sur les nerfs… Il m'a même giflé l'autre fois juste parce que j'avais été un petit peu impoli…

-Il t'a frapper ?

-Ouais… J'ai été pleurer chez grand-père, et papa est venu s'excuser, il s'en voulait, et puis il m'a dit que lui non plus, il trouvait pas la situation facile…

-C'est pas une raison !

-Oh arrête tu veux ! Il m'a pas vraiment fait mal, j'ai surtout été choqué, et puis il s'est excuser !

A ce moment, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir.

-Andy ! Severus !

Andy sortit de sa chambre en courrant en entendant Remus l'appeler. Severus sortit de la salle de bain peu après, et ils virent Remus sur le bord de la porte des louveteaux, souriant.

-Venez !

Les deux Snape se regardèrent, Severus haussa les épaules, et ils entrèrent. Les deux enfants étaient assis par terre et les regardaient avec curiosité. Chîyo s'approcha doucement en les reniflant, et finit par se blottir contre Severus, avant de fermer les yeux. Ce dernier regarda Remus sans comprendre, alors que Nikki s'approchait d'Andy, l'air curieux, avant de sauter sur l'adolescent qui tomba au sol, le jeune loup-garou assit sur son ventre qui le regardait les yeux brillants de malice, avant de nicher son visage dans le cou du jeune. Remus souriait.

-Depuis ce matin, je leur fait peur, et à chaque fois, ils se cachaient le visage dans vos vêtements, alors je me suis dis qu'ils étaient peut-être prêt à vous approcher…

Andy repoussa Nikki violemment, avant de sortir de la chambre d'un pas rageur. Remus le regarda sans comprendre, puis se tourna vers son amant.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda sèchement le professeur de potion. Ça crève pourtant les yeux ! Il ne t'a pas vu depuis une semaine, et quand tu l'appelle enfin, c'est pour lui montrer que tes très chers louveteaux supportent notre présence ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il pense ! Merde Remus, c'est encore un gamin ! Tu le sais que malgré toutes les années qu'il est avec nous, il a encore peur d'être abandonné ! Il s'est réveillé deux fois cette semaine en pleurant la nuit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'abandonne ! Et contrairement à toutes les fois où il a fait des cauchemars, tu n'étais pas là pour le rassurer ! Il a besoin de toi, et toi tu l'ignore totalement depuis que tu a trouver d_es enfants de ton sang_ !

Remus resta figé un moment. Chîyo, effrayée par le ton sec de Severus, avait cachée son visage contre la chemise noire de l'homme, alors que Nikki s'était réfugié dans un coin de la chambre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence un moment, puis Remus sortit précipitamment pour rejoindre Andy, qui pleurait sur son lit. Tobia ne comprenait rien, Andy aurait du être heureux de voir son père, et non pas pleurer !

Remus s'approcha d'Andy, le cœur brisé de le voir dans cet état. Il n'avait pas voulu le délaisser et se sentait coupable. Il était tellement heureux de voir les progrès des petits, et avait eu tellement peur que ce ne soit pas vrai, juste un rêve… Doucement, il caressa les longs cheveux noirs de son grand garçon(qui ressemblait de plus en plus à Severus) avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Andy le repoussa un moment, puis finit par abandonner, sachant très bien qu'il ne viendrait pas à bout d'un loup-garou. Tobia sourit, avant de s'éloigner, laissant son meilleur ami pleurer dans les bras de son père.

-Je suis désolé, Andy… Je ne voulais pas te délaisser… Je n'ai pas d'excuse… Pardonnes-moi…

-Papa… Je vais être sage, je te le promets… Je ferai plus de mauvais coups… Promis… M'abandonne pas…

Remus prit le visage de son fils pour le forcer à le regarder et l'embrassa doucement, essuyant au passage les larmes sur ses joues avant de le serrer contre lui.

-Ne dis pas ça Andy… Je ne vais pas t'abandonner… Jamais… t'es mon beau bébé adoré, je t'aime… Même si tu fais des mauvais coups… Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, moi aussi j'en faisais à l'école… Bébé… Je sais que j'ai pas été là beaucoup cette semaine, mais je voulais habituer Nikki et Chîyo à moi, à leur nouvel environnement, vos odeurs… Je ne pouvais pas les laisser sortir de leur chambre, et qu'ils vous sautent dessus… Mais maintenant qu'ils sont habitués à vous, on va passer beaucoup, beaucoup plus de temps ensemble… Tu vas pouvoir m'aider, avec eux… Ils vont avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide, tu sais… Mais s'ils sentent qu'on les aime, ils vont s'améliorer… Tu crois que tu saurais les aider ? Ils vont avoir besoin de leur grand frère…

-C…C'est vrai ? demanda Andy en reniflant un peu.

-Oui, ils vont avoir besoin de toi, de moi, de Severus, et aussi d'Erik, quand ils vont s'être habitués à lui aussi… Ils vont avoir besoin d'une famille.

-Papa est d'accord pour qu'ils restent ?

-Suis-moi.

Remus sourit en tendant sa main, et Andy hésita un peu avant de la prendre et de le suivre. La porte de la chambre des bébés étaient restée ouverte, et ils purent voir les deux enfants sauter sur Severus, se rouler par terre, se tirailler avec lui. Remus sourit, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de son grand en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Tu crois qu'il les laisseras partir, maintenant qu'il peut jouer avec eux ?

-Je sais pas… fit Andy, amusé.

Il se mit à rire en voyant Chîyo assise sur le dos de son père, qui, couché sur le ventre, essayait d'empêcher Nikki de le chatouiller. Les deux enfants riaient et Severus essayait de se dépendre, ce qui était un spectacle des plus drôles.

Tout à coup, les deux enfants arrêtèrent de rire pour humer l'air, et se tourner vers la porte. Chîyo descendit du dos de Severus pour s'approcher doucement. Andy se pencha pour être à la hauteur de la petite, qui hésita avant de poser une main sur sa joue. Souriant, Andy fit la même chose, et la jeune loup-garou poussa un petit cri de contentement avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Andy se releva avec sa petite sœur dans ses bras, et sourit à ses pères. Severus s'était assis sur le sol, et Nikki avait grimpé dans son dos, ses bras agrippé fortement au cou de l'ancien Serpentard, qui sentait sa pomme d'Adam dangereusement écrasée.

Remus hésita un moment, puis finit par demander à son amoureux :

-Ils font parti de la famille ?

Severus regarda son fils qui caressait doucement le dos de la petite, puis tourna la tête pour voir Nikki qui le regardait en souriant avant de lui donner un petit coup de tête, puis il rendit son verdict.

-D'accord. Ils font parti de la famille.


	20. Chapter 20 Une famille

**Chapitre 20 Une famille**

Les deux petits loup-garous étaient au château depuis deux mois, et ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès, aidés par leurs deux pères, leur grand frère et leur grand-père, qu'ils avaient enfin accepter(pas facile pour un odorat sur-développé de s'habituer à l'odeur de mort du Fantôme de l'Opéra, mais Erik avait été patient avec eux, et ne le regrettait pas !). Les enfants avaient appris des mots simples, tels que « manger », « dodo », « jouer », « papa », « Gyfondor » (ils avaient retenus facilement le nom des Gryffondor a force d'entendre Severus retirer des points à ladite maison dans les corridors), mais le mot qui les faisaient le plus rire était sans conteste « toilette », car aussitôt, l'un des membres de la famille les soulevait pour les emmener le plus vite possible dans la salle d'eau. S'ils prononçait le nom d'Andy sans problème, ils avaient un peu plus de mal avec celui d'Erik, qui se vit longtemps appeler « Ririk ». Ils appréciaient aussi beaucoup le Pr Dumbledore, surnommé « Dumby », qu'ils collait sans cesse lorsqu'il venait prendre le thé(d'après Remus, le directeur avait fait exprès en se parfumant au préalable avec une essence de chocolat).

Tout était donc pour le mieux pour notre petite famille. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Severus, Remus, Andy et Erik s'attachaient aux deux enfants, qui ne semblaient pas avoir de séquelles de leur quatre années d'emprisonnement, sinon une grande peur d'être abandonnés. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester seuls une seule seconde dans un autre endroit que leur chambre. On les trouvait alors blottit l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de la pièce où on les avait laissés, les yeux emplis de peur et de panique et cela prenait de longues minutes de caresses et de baisers avant de les calmer.

Ce matin-là pourtant, Andy n'avait pas envie de jouer avec son frère et sa sœur. Il préparait son expression orale de fin d'année, mais n'avait aucun sujet. Il devait parler de quelque chose de personnel. Mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas parler de Poudlard !

Remus entra dans la chambre de son grand pour le voir installé à son bureau, plusieurs boulette de papiers autour de lui. Andy avait l'air soucieux; les sourcils froncés, la mine boudeuse, les doigts pianotant avec impatience sur son bureau. Il ressemblait vraiment à Severus lorsqu'il corrigeait ses devoirs, hésitant entre un D et un T pour la copie des Gryffondors. Par contre, il avait la manie de Remus de tortiller une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

Le loup-garou sourit, pensant à un fait cocasse. Andy était le portrait de Severus, Nikki était le portrait de Remus, et Chîyo avait les cheveux de Severus, et les yeux de Remus. Pas mal, pour des enfants qui n'avaient de liens de sang qu'avec un seul de leurs parents ! Malgré le fait que les jeunes n'étaient pas tous de leur sang, les deux adultes s'étaient bien vite rendu compte que cela ne changeait rien. Si seul Andy était le frère de Severus, ce dernier ne l'aimait pas plus que les deux jeunes loup-garous, et bien que Remus soit le père de Chîyo et Nikki, il n'en aimait pas moins Andy.

Il s'approcha de son petit studieux pour lui dire de décompressé, qu'il avait encore le temps d'y penser, quand Andy laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau.

-Je suis foutu.

-Mais non voyons, laisses-toi du temps.

-Ahh ! Papa, tu m'a fais peur !

Remus lui sourit, et s'approcha pour caresser la joue de son grand.

-Tu devrais aller jouer, Andy.

-Non, je dois faire mon travail…

-Chéri, ça ne sert à rien que tu reste ici à te creuser la tête. Va te changer les idées, et je suis sur que tu va trouver le sujet génial quand ce sera le moment.

Andy lui fit un petit sourire, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, papa…

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon grand. Je suis fier de toi, tu le sais ?

-Mmm… Je sais. Mais ça fait plaisir de l'entendre quand même.

Remus perçu un mouvement vers la porte et sourit en voyant Nikki qui les espionnait depuis l'embrasure.

-Je crois qu'on a de la visite…

Andy sourit en voyant son petit frère.

-Eh Nikki, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le petit loup s'approcha pour déposer une balle de baseball dans les mains de son frère.

-Jouer ? Jouer, Andy ?

-Tu veux qu'on aille jouer dehors ? D'accord.

Le plus vieux des enfants Snape-Lupin prit son petit frère par la main pour le conduire dans le parc de Poudlard. Certains élèves se promenaient, ils s'éloignèrent donc, mais Nikki refusa de s'approcher plus du Saule Cogneur.

-Pas lune !

Andy sourit, puis lança la balle, que son frère attrapa facilement avant de la lui relancer de toute ses forces. Le presque-ado, ayant prévu le coup, l'évita de justesse.

-Doucement, Nikki. Je suis pas aussi vite, ni aussi résistant que toi. Tu dois la lancer doucement, que je puisse l'attraper.

Nikki lui fit un sourire contrit. Durant un long moment, ils se lancèrent la balle, jusqu'à ce que Nikki court vers son frère a toute vitesse pour lui sauter dessus. Andy tomba sur le dos, n'ayant pas prévu que Nikki lui tombe dessus. Le jeune lycanthrope fourra son nez dans le cou de son frère et resta un bon moment sans bouger. Andy se mit à lui frotter le dos, de façon circulaire, regardant les nuages dans le ciel.

Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. S'il regardait l'évolution des choses, il était le grand gagnant. Autrefois « esclave » de sa mère, battu par ses parents, il avait confié à la garde de Severus et Remus, qui l'avait ensuite adopté, lui donnant ainsi la stabilité et l'amour dont il avait de besoin.

Une famille.

Petite.

Étrange.

Mais une famille.

Sans oublier Erik.

Puis, l'arrivée de Nikki et Chîyo.

Un frère et une sœur.

Une nouvelle dynamique.

Des responsabilités.

Encore plus d'amour.

Non, Andy n'avait pas à se plaindre. Sa famille était la plus belle au monde, quoiqu'en dise Brian Olsen. Oui, il avait deux pères, mais des pères géniaux toujours là pour lui et l'aimant fort. Oui, son grand-père était un peu étrange, mais pour préparer les fêtes de famille, rien de mieux; de la super bonne nourriture, des chansons, des blagues, des histoires. Non, impossible de s'ennuyer avec Erik, qui savait aussi être sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait(donc, pas très souvent). Oui, son frère et sa sœur accusaient un retard. Ce n'était quand même pas leur faute s'ils avaient vécu leur quatre premières années dans une cage. Mais quand ils venaient lui faire des câlins ou lui demander de jouer avec eux, avec cette bouille aussi adorables que celle de Nikki quelques instants auparavant, comment pouvait-il leur en vouloir de quoi que ce soit ?

Andy sursauta, réveillant Nikki. Il avait l'idée du siècle pour son oral.

--

Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Il ne reste qu'un épilogue, qui sera la toute fin des Enfants du Loup.


	21. Épilogue

Épilogue

-Andy ? C'est ton tour.

Le petit garçon s'avança devant la classe et les regarda un moment.

-Pour mon oral, je devais parler de quelque chose de personnel. Après avoir chercher pendant longtemps, j'ai finalement trouver. Quelque chose de très personnel, ce qui me rends fort, me donne envie de m'améliorer, d'être à la hauteur… Ce qui me rends heureux. Ma famille.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et fit entrer ses pères, Chîyo et Nikki, qui regardèrent autour d'eux pendant un moment.

-Je vous présente mes parents, Severus Snape et Remus Lupin, mon petit frère Nikki et ma petite sœur, Chîyo. Il y a aussi mon grand-père, mais il a pas pu être là aujourd'hui, il travaillait. Severus, c'était avant mon demi-frère. J'avais 6 ans quand ma mère et notre père sont morts, et c'est lui et son petit ami qui se sont occupés de moi. Mes parents m'aimaient pas et me maltraitaient, alors ça faisait bizarre d'être câliner tous les jours, qu'on s'occupe de moi et qu'on m'aime. Ils m'ont bien vite adopter, et depuis que je suis avec eux, je suis heureux. Mon père Sev est professeur dans un collège privé, un pensionnat, et on habite au collège, même si on a une maison près de chez ma marraine, où on habite l'été et les vacances. C'est un super professeur, quoique super sévère d'après ses élèves. Il fait bien a manger et il chante très bien. C'est lui qui met de la discipline dans la maison, parce que bien souvent, mon père Remus est aussi fou que moi ! Lui, il était secrétaire dans un gros bureau, mais il a arrêter, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi après. Plus jeune, c'était un vrai joueur de mauvais tour avec ses amis, ses frères de cœur, qui sont maintenant mes oncles. Il ne peut pas s'approcher d'un fourneau sans mettre le feu à la cuisine, mais il dessine très bien. Il a arrêter de travailler à l'arrivée de Nikki et Chîyo, parce qu'ils ont besoin de beaucoup d'attention.

En entendant leurs noms, les deux enfants avaient relevés leur tête. La petite s'approcha de son grand frère et se blottit dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux. Andy sourit.

-Ils n'ont pas eu une belle enfance, ils ont été négligés et battus par un cinglé. A leur arrivée dans notre famille, on ne pouvait pas les approcher, ils étaient comme des animaux terrifiés. Avec le temps, ils ont finis par s'habituer à nous. Papa a arrêter de travailler pour aller cinq fois par semaine avec eux chez un psychologue, et depuis, ils font beaucoup de progrès. Contrairement à ce que certains peuvent croire, ils n'ont pas de retard mental. Ils ont juste été coupés du monde pendant 4 ans, et ont été traités comme des animaux. Maintenant, ils doivent apprendre a faire confiance à la race humaine, et a s'y identifier. C'est pas un travail de tout repos, mais on le fait pour eux, parce qu'on les aime. Dans ma famille, il y a aussi grand-père, qui ne pouvait pas être là parce qu'il a un cours. Lui aussi est professeur dans le collègue où on habite, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'il a rencontré mes pères, il leur enseignait quand ils avaient 15 ans. Il était professeur de chant, de théâtre, de musique et d'art. C'est lui qui a enseigner à papa à chanter, et il a finit par l'adopter, parce que Sev avait le même père que moi, un père qui nous détestait. Mais maintenant, on est heureux. On s'est choisit une nouvelle famille, une famille où on est aimé. Mon grand-père a fait pas mal de conneries, avant. Disons qu'il était pas le parfait exemple de droiture, mais il avait ses propres règles et ne s'y dérogeait pas. Enseigner les Arts a été ce qu'on appelle une deuxième chance, et c'est grâce à ça qu'il est revenu sur le bon chemin. Pour ça, et aussi pour amour pour mes pères. Si vous verriez mon grand-père, vous trouveriez qu'il est bizarre. Il porte des vêtements français de 1860, parle avec les expressions de l'époque et un accent français et il revêt un masque de théâtre en tout temps, même pour enseigner. Je crois qu'il le garde même pour dormir. Je l'ai vu qu'une fois sans son masque, et c'est parce qu'il l'avait déchiré sans faire exprès.

Les deux adultes sourirent à leur fils, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait dit la strict vérité sans parler du monde magique. Cependant, Severus fut surpris de savoir qu'Andy avait vu le visage de son père. L'enfant ne lui avait jamais parler de rien. Erik non plus. Et voilà qu'Andy en parlait comme si de rien était. Peut-être étais-ce le cas, pour lui ? Il connaissait Erik depuis ses 6 ans, et avait apprit à accepter la différence de cet étrange grand-père.

-L'autre fois, mes pères, les petits et moi, on se promenait dans la rues, et pis les gens nous regardaient bizarrement. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fichais. Je sais ce que les gens pensent, et je m'en moque. Brian Olsen peut me traiter de fils de tapettes s'il veut. Ok, mes pères sont gais. Et alors ? Ils sont toujours ensembles, alors que la plupart de vos parents sont hétéros et divorcés. Moi, j'ai la chance de vivre avec mes deux parents ensembles. Et pour longtemps encore, parce qu'ils vont se marier cet été, dans exactement deux mois et huit jours. Il y en a qui peuvent dire que mon frère et ma sœur sont débiles ou retardés mentals. Mais vous auriez tords. Ils sont différents, parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu de vie avant. C'est quand même mieux que le frère de Martin qui est en prison pour trafic de drogue !

Le-dit Martin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-D'accord, il y en a qui disent que mon grand-père est timbré et devrait être enfermé dans un asile. Mais je m'amuse pas mal plus avec lui que ceux dont le grand-père est dans une maison de retraite à passer sa journée dans un rocking-chair à parler de l'ancien temps ! Ma famille est peut-être bizarre, mais je l'aime comme elle est. Parce que pendant que le reste du monde se fichait de moi, eux m'ont accueillit et m'ont aimer. Parce qu'ils sont super, mais pour s'en rendre compte, faut les connaître, ce dont personne ne se donne la peine.

Andy s'approcha de ses parents et de son frère, et Severus prit Nikki dans ses bras, alors que Remus attrapait son grand garçon par la taille en lui souriant à travers ses larmes.

-Vous pouvez nous juger autant que vous voudrez, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est de faire parti de cette famille. Parce que nous, contrairement à vous… commença Andy avant de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de son père châtain, nous, on est les enfants du loup.

--

Voici donc la fin de cette fic. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui l'ont lue, m'ont laissé des commentaires, l'ont appréciée. C'est ici que nous devons laisser notre joyeuse famille (essai d'arracher Andy aux fans hystériques) en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde, car il le mérite bien.


End file.
